


Mi Hermoso Cielo

by killunyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BTW this is set in america i refuse to use any more of hxh places ksksks, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Coney Island exists here hahaha, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, GON DADDY MACHOTAIGA HEAVILY INSPIRED, GON IS RICH AS HECK, Gon is 31, Gon spoils Killua, Killua is 21, Killugon Day, Latino Freecss!!, M/M, Narcotics, SICIEL ARTWORKS AND GIFS HEAVILY INSPIRED SRY NOT SRY, Sexual Humor, So Killua is Lana Del Rey basically, This is heavily inspired by Lana Del Rey's music, Top Gon Freecs, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IF THAT'S NOT YO CUPPA TEA SIZ, age gap, also because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunyan/pseuds/killunyan
Summary: "Gracias, Killua, for—""About earlier, Gon, I," Killua cuts in, turning around to face Gon, "I should let you know... I did see you looking at me from your window, but. I don't—I wouldn't be calling it 'catching you', though. I've always seen you watching, so. I didn't just notice you, but rather I'vealwaysbeen aware... if that makes sense? I think it's just more so that this is the first time that you've caught me looking back.""You've always..." Gon's eyes grow big, cheeks numbing because of all of the heat that's flooding there so rapidly. And then he groans, and starts to ramble, "¡Oh, mierda! ¡De verdad lo siento! Espero no haberte parecido aterrador, oh dios.(Oh, shit! I'm so, so sorry! I hope I wasn't creepy, oh god.)"Laughter bubbles from inside Killua's throat and leaves his mouth, startling Gon into cutting himself off and blinking up at Killua. "I don't know what you just said, but Gon. It's okay, it's okay—hey." He takes one of Gon's hands and squeezes at it. "Don't worry, Gon, it's all good. Didn't you realize that... just by admitting I catch you every time actually meant...I also do the same with you?"
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 85
Kudos: 115





	1. Killua is the Embodiment of Cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machotaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machotaiga/gifts), [m_suri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_suri/gifts).



> _au set in modern era where killua sings in dive bars and hooks up with men twice his age; latino painter fresh from aristocracy gon may or may not end up being the sugar daddy he's been looking for._
> 
> [alternatively as: gon is a talented millionaire with a slight affinity for narcotics and killua, young and free, just wants to be the coney island queen.]
> 
> "daddy gets high, but daddy takes care of business."
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
> hello !! so some good friends of mine, **machotaiga** and **worldstorn** specifically requested that i write a bottom killua fic for them, THEREFORE, HERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW. DON'T FUCKING @ ME. also !! giving full credit to the genius and brilliant singer-songwriter lana del rey™ for all her songs used throughout this fan fic.
> 
> there are spanish words from time to time, all translated by these wonderful baby kittens from IG: **gon_freecs_ync** & **evelyn_kghi_xd** (thank you, lovelies :*), since gon latino freecss should happen in one of my fics too bwahaha! but no worries though because i also got them translated in english :~)
> 
> as for killua's character, he's gonna be a very quirky personality here. he's an outgoing independent, with a mature and non-innocent bravado, so don't be confused about his attitude when conversing :) let's put it as: killua is speaking his mind 24/7 😌👌🏻
> 
> wonderful and perfectly articulated betas are STILL given by the marvelous, most enthralling piece of gucci brand, my bambi girl kezza :* she's so, so great. thank you, dove!!!!!
> 
> okay, read at your own risk! 🍋 is juicy :3
> 
> \- killunyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so. It's scorching hot in California right now.  
> Pool parteh!

♡♡♡♡

Gon looks through his window as he clutches his paintbrush, gazing at the massive picturesque gardens, with a magnificent pool that's the shade of cerulean nestled in the midst of the freshly cut grass, and then holds up his palette.

He breathes through his nose, letting the breathtaking view take root in the crevices of his mind, and then he paints.

Painting is something that he can easily lose himself in, it's an age old routine that he mastered years ago that allows him to sink into a blissful brand of artistic autopilot.

After thirty minutes of letting his paintbrushes convey things that his mind could never begin to articulate into words, Gon backs away a bit to look at the masterpiece he's making and sighs. _Not good enough_ , the voice in his head tells him menacingly, _he needs to do better._

He sets down the brush and palette then wipes at the stray sweat that he can feel trickling slowly across his temple and turns around, taking the glass of juice Marina left on the nightstand beside his bed. Gon takes a sip, eyes blinking against the sun, gaze fixated directly at the house that is nestled beside his own.

 _Cielo_ , he thinks. He _sees_ , right there, getting out of his posh, vintage car and taking his guitar with him.

Dressed in tight navy blue turtleneck, dark skinny jeans—they look tighter than normal, he notes—and his trademark leather oxfords reflecting the sunbeam perfectly. His silver hair have gone a tiny bit longer, a single elastic band holding it in a loose demure, once pinkish pale skin from last month now a reddish glow. Gon lowers down his drink, eyes never leaving the sight, mind momentarily mesmerized by the fact that his neighbor has possibly grown a pair of...

" _Ese culo_ (That ass)," Gon murmurs to himself, eyelids getting heavier without his consent. His eyes just can't help ogle those...oh god.

And then he blinks rapidly, dragging him out of the trance that he quickly fell under. This isn't like him, he's startled even by his own attitude. He turns away from the window, cheeks heating rapidly when he catches a glimpse of heavily-lashed cat eyes staring back directly at his own—his neighbor has a knowing smirk on his face that holds the implication that he caught Gon checking him out. Checking his ass out. Gon's heart crawls up his throat in mortification.

Fuck. Shit, shit, _shit._ Gon's screwed. All of the subtlety—all of the guises of seeming mysterious and carefully acting like he is disinterested in his neighbor—has been for naught; he knows that _Cielo_ caught him practically salivating over them and he couldn't possibly be more embarrassed.

It's been several months since Gon moved to this side of town, and during the first few days he must admit he was quick to take notice of his gorgeously handsome—no, not handsome. He's more than that, really, his features put him under the definition of beautiful, or ethereal. He's just. Insanely attractive, and Gon wants to paint the elegant curvatures of his body for hours on end—neighbor.

And he watched him from afar as he went out to do mundane things like take out the trash or pick up the daily newspaper; but this is the first time that Gon's been caught. With full on eye-to-eye contact and everything. Gon laughs under his breath at himself, his heart rate still racing from the seconds long contact, like he's a teenager once again, a young boy that has just spoken to his crush for the first time.

But he can't help it, the eye contact was just so intense; it felt like _Cielo_ was drawing him to be seduced into staring longer, until he has drowned in his eyes and lost all of his sensibilities. It felt like in the span of four seconds, _Cielo_ was able to provoke Gon into ogling his ass some more with something as simple as the movement of cherry-blossom lips forming into a smirk. _Cat-like smirk._

_More, Gon. More._

Gon swallows hard, then looks around his room in sheer panic. He considers calling his maid to distract him but quickly decides against it, and then just settling on taking a deep breath, before swiftly turning back around to look over yet again at his window, hoping to get another glimpse of _Cielo_.

But then all he sees now is the vacant drive way, one that's connected to his neighbor's home.

Gon doesn't know whether to sigh in relief or in disbelief.

**~*~**

Later on in the afternoon, Gon decides to make a last ditch effort to find inspiration and goes over his cabinet and rifles through his drawers. He withdraws his pipe, handkerchief filled with kush, and his Zippo lighter with a small sound of relief. Maybe he can find a muse this way.

He falls asleep instead.

**~*~**

Sunlight streams through where his window was pried open by his maid earlier to let fresh air in and Gon is a little irritated by it.

Summer has officially commenced in California and the sun is demanding that it's ever-so-bright presence be known and constantly in his eyes. Gon has known that Cali would be like this, he saw the overwhelming abundance of a bright sun and happy skies in the movies that he watched when he still lived in bleak Spain while he was still under his foster parents' care, but that doesn't mean that he still can't be annoyed by it.

He scoffs bitterly at the thought of Spain, even though it was in the past and he refuses to ever let himself dwell over the country and the memories that it harbors for too long. Gon has always had the notion to always, always fucking live in the moment, _in the now_ imprinted in his mind. Gon rolls his eyes at himself because of how absurdly he's thinking again.

_Get it together, Freecss._

He swings his legs over the side of his massive bed and sets his feet on the ground, padding across his room and then out, making his way downstairs with his phone in hand.

"Marina?" He calls out.

Not even a minute has passed and Marina's immediately right in front of him. " _¿Si señor?_ (Yes, sir?)"

" _Trae mi toalla y dame algo de jugo porfavor, quiero dormir en las sillas que se encuentran en la piscina hoy_ (Get my towel and bring some juice please, I want to sleep on the pool chair until nighttime. It's too hot today)," Gon tells her, dismissive tone mixed with his trademark raspy voice, one that was once high when he was young, now has aged with him. Marina nods twice, and then she's off. Gon proceeds outside where his pool is and sits on one of the pool chairs, waiting for his maid with the sunscreen.

Moments later, Gon is eventually lying on his front in only his black swimming trunks, his back completely bare, all of his tattoos in plain sight. He's got his eyes closed, sunscreen applied to his skin, and yep—Gon really plans on sleeping here until the sun hides from him and all that. Yeah, good plan. Good—

But then his plans are ruined by the doorbell ringing from the living area. Gon scrunches up his nose and calls out, " _Uhhh Marina, por favor dile a quien sea que sea que estoy—_ (Uh, Marina, please tell to whoever that is that I'm—),"

But he cuts himself off short when he hears his maid say in turn, " _El vecino señor, quiere hablar contigo. Él toca la guitarra y le gustaría que tocaran la guitarra juntos_ (The neighbor, sir, he wants a word with you. He says he plays the guitar and would be happy if you jammed.)"

And—what? A neighbor who plays guitar? Gon bolts right up from his relaxed position and immediately grabs for his slippers and runs inside the house, his shirt and towel still laying poolside, completely forgotten.

" _¿Usted dijo algo sobre la guitarra?_ (Did you just say something about guitar?)" are Gon's first words as his eyes attentively land on the boy he knows is the only neighbor he has who plays said instrument.

"Ooh, Español, I like it," the boy with the silver locks and the most languid looking smirk on his lips drawls in a low, syrupy voice. And, god, he looks even more beautiful in this close proximity. And much more young, too, he notes, eyes darting to the abundance of piercings decorating his ears, which very much suits him, and, wow. Gon must still be dreaming, because—because surely this isn't happening.

Marina stands beside the two of them, with whom Gon has in his head nicknamed _Cielo_ staying put on the doorstep with a fluid persona, slivers of inked skin on sight (so they do have tattoos, then, Gon's always wondered if he's right on that front), and Gon in just his swimming trunks, looking quite baffled and rooted in the middle of his massively posh living area. _Massively posh_ , Gon mentally scoffs in his head, _but of course, this is Beverly Hills!_

Clearing his throat, Gon suddenly feels rather exposed with his torso missing a top and his feet and soles touching the tiles. Marina backs away and nods at Gon, breaking the silence that followed once brown has met blue. Gon's grateful for it. " _¿Hay algo que les pueda servir a ustedes dos, caballeros? ¿Vasos de jugo y galletas? ¿Debería dejarle entrar?_ (Anything I can get you two, sir? Glasses of juice and biscuits? Shall I let him in?)"

Completely out of his depth, Gon only nods at her feeling lost, and then she disappears right back in the kitchen.

"Anything... I can do fo' you?" Gon tries then, swallowing the lasts of the saliva that's dried in his tongue, addressing _Cielo_ and his unexpected visit. "Forgive me, _señor_." He shakes his head. "I am no very good in speaking your language..." He trails off.

It's true. Gon sucks at speaking the Outside World language, whether it's the basics or complex, and he feels like an idiot, talking to the person he's been stalking through his window ever since he's moved here in broken bilingual while sunscreen dries uncomfortably on his skin. Perhaps the day that truly tests his speaking skills has finally come; he's now regretful he did not pay attention to some of his language classes back in the days. Back when he was in Spain and living his rebellious teenager years, and couldn't give a single damn about communicating and all of its subject-verb agreement rules. Well, it's too late to go back and change it now, though, isn't it? _He's bloody thirty-one now for fuck's sake._

Smiling softly, Gon watches _Cielo_ gesture with his hands—long, delicate fingers swaying in the air, while his dainty wrists make enthralling gesticulations—and watches his mouth move rather animatedly as he speaks, again, "It's alright if you're not fluent, as long as we can communicate well. That'd be fine, I suppose." After a beat, they just stand there and look at each other, Gon drinking in _Cielo's_ languid posture. He's so tall, albeit he's slim. Seconds pass and _Cielo_ eventually says, "I'm Killua, by the way. I'm sorry if I came here unannounced—it was just that I've realized we haven't properly met yet, which is a shame, considering the fact that we're the only neighbors in this side of the village, so...yeah."

Blinking at him, Gon suppresses a short circuited laugh and motions for Killua to come in. He's so fucking relieved; he thought for sure that his neighbor stopped by with the sole plan of giving him a tongue-lashing for practically eye-fucking him like a right pervert. "Okay, okay," Gon breathlessly lets out, " _hola_ , Killua. My name is Gon, nice t'meet you. Uh, _por favor, entre_."

Killua smiles toothily, showcasing his perfect white teeth in a heart-achingly charming manner, and Gon's gaze doesn't leave Killua as he lets himself through his extravagant threshold. The ends of his leather oxfords are pointing away endearingly, and his long, slim legs move in calculated strides that's reminiscent of how a model would grace a runway. He feels his skin crawl nervously all of the sudden, because this is actually happening.

"You've got a nice house, Spanish neighbor." Gon hears Killua say from behind him, releasing a barely audible whistle, sounding as awestruck as anyone else that ever enters his home.

Gon chuckles weakly. "Thank you."

Killua follows him as he leads him to where the pool chairs are once they step outside, and when they choose where to sit—which is next to each other—Gon picks up his shirt from the patio and pulls it back over his chest, clearing his throat once more as he faces Killua with a troubled facial expression.

His heartbeat is racing.

"Look, _amor_ , about the... uh, earlier when you catch me—," Gon begins to explain, until Killua releases a breathless giggle that quickly makes him shut up.

"Amor?" Killua breathes out in a sketchy accent, a smile painting his lips. Gon wants to touch those lips, see what they feel like against the pads of his fingers. Or perhaps, paint them using the reddest shades that he owns until he can show the entire world. "Isn't that love in Spanish?"

Gon can only nod in affirmation at the question thrown at him, his face heating up rapidly. " _Si_... I—I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Killua smiles and says, "No, it's—it's cool. I like it. I mean, I love it. You can, like, call me that. I think it's...yeah. Cute."

Cheeks still warm and fuzzy, Gon sighs in relief. "Oh." Killua grins at him, cheekily so, and Gon almost melts with this fond type of attraction that hits him as a result of it, and that's when Marina finally walks in on them staring right into one another's eyes while fully clothed during a hot summer day beside a luxurious pool that is worth more than most peoples' houses, tray of juice and biscuits in her steady hands.

They thank her and she leaves without a word. Gon mentally praises himself for hiring her, she's not inquisitive of Gon and his doings in the slightest of ways, which is why he even idealized the thought of taking her in in the first place.

**~*~**

Their afternoon together turned out to be great, much to Gon's great relief.

Gon learns about Killua's profession of being a nightclub singer in a gay bar called Peach Berries, where he says he plays his guitar and pours his heart out to an audience that mostly consists of sweaty bikers and men in their late thirties and early forties. Which—wow. That probably explains the radiating seductive demeanor Killua holds in just his presence alone... Gon can see him as being successful with his job, with several of the attendants jostling for the best view of him crooning beautifully along with the sultry notes that he elicits from his guitar. Men probably crave his...attention. But he can't judge; Gon yearns for the exact same thing from him, too.

Gon also learns Killua is a very cheeky lad, quick-witted, definitely smarter than he looks, taciturn too, but much happier to just sit and ramble continuously about nothing and everything, with that syrupy way of talking that he has going, electric blue eyes sparkling and keeping Gon engaged while he does so.

In theory, Gon would've sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line at how talkative his companion—an Outsider one, too—was. But there's something that's distinctly different about Killua, something that makes him so delightful that Gon actually wants to spend time with him and urge him into talking more. Because really, Gon can't understand what Killua was even saying half of the time, given that there was an obvious language barrier between them. But even so, Gon doesn't even seem to mind. He loves hearing Killua talk, even if he is entirely unsure on why Killua even came over to his home and why they've even been talking for such an extended period of time.

"Sorry I didn't bring anything for you, Mr. Freecss, like—a pie or something. I mean, isn't that what we are infamous for doing to newcomers? To welcome our neighbor to the neighborhood?" Killua giggles loudly, and then claps a hand over his mouth like he's embarrassed of the seal-like bark of a laugh he just emitted. "Sorry, again. 'S just—kinda repetitive. Neighbor...neighborhood..."

Gon laughs, light-hearted. "It's okay, it's—wonderful. Killua, wonderful. Also, please... Gon is the name. _No señor Freecss_."

"Mhmm, as you wish, Gon."

They've run out of biscuits long ago, and their drinks are also almost empty; the moon has risen completely up in the sky, and the stars are slowly beginning to join the celestial body and illuminate the night, too. It's a beautiful scene, but Gon finds Killua more beautiful.

Breathing in and out, breathing in and out, Gon racks Killua's relaxed posture from where he's draped over the chair next to him and smiles when their gazes meet. Killua brushes a hand across his forehead, tucking a couple of strands back, revealing a milky forehead momentarily. "No work tonight, Killua?" Gon asks, breaking the silence.

And for the first time ever since they've started talking, Gon wants to punch himself for ever speaking because Killua's eyes immediately widen, like he's woken from a deep trance and has just realized that the moon was out and playing games with the smiles that seem to be glued on their faces. "It's getting late, I should go," Killua says in a soft voice.

Gon nods at that and stands in sync with him, not saying any more. They both go inside and head towards the living area, with nothing that can be heard in his empty mansion besides their intertwined breaths echoing off of the walls. Gon leads Killua to the door and then opens it for him.

" _Gracias_ , Killua, for—"

"About earlier, Gon, I," Killua cuts in, turning around to face Gon, "I should let you know... I did see you looking at me from your window, but. I don't—I wouldn't be calling it 'catching you', though. I've always seen you watching, so. I didn't just notice you, but rather I've _always_ been aware... if that makes sense? I think it's just more so that this is the first time that you've caught me looking back."

Gon stares at him, tongue-tied while mortification overruns his veins. "You've always..." His eyes grow big, cheeks numbing because of all of the heat that's flooding there so rapidly. And then he groans, and starts to ramble, " _¡Oh, mierda! ¡De verdad lo siento! Espero no haberte parecido aterrador, oh dios._ (Oh, shit! I'm so, so sorry! I hope I wasn't creepy, oh god.)"

Laughter bubbles from inside Killua's throat and leaves his mouth, startling Gon into cutting himself off and blinking up at Killua. "I don't know what you just said, but Gon. It's okay, it's okay—hey." He takes one of Gon's hands and squeezes at it. "Don't worry, Gon, it's all good. Didn't you realize that... just by admitting I catch you every time actually meant...I also do the same with you?"

Gon's still looking at Killua—gawking, really—and in the end Killua just winks at him, retreating backwards with his hands in his pockets and across the yard, leaving Gon speechless on his front door, still in his dried up swimming trunks and t-shirt.

And yeah, why didn't Gon realize that anyway? Killua stalks him back. Gon watches as his hair bounces against his nape and his hips sway confidently away from Gon. _He stalks Gon back?_ Gon's mind flashes back towards the knowing smirk that Killua aimed at him earlier today, and the realization hits him like a vicious punch to his stomach.

He does. _Oh por dios._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts! Sorry for this mess of a fic hahaha! Someone has to do it!


	2. Killua is Dulce Como la Canela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisogon friendship. Did anyone see this coming? Yeah, me neither.

♡♡♡♡

Chris Martin's crooning voice keeps Gon company as he skitters around his silent yet immaculate room for everything that he has to pack for the next month. He'll be staying at his old apartment back in Spain—one that's far, far away from Mateo and Katarina, one that he purposefully bought just for his monthly visits in said city—since it's been a while and Leorio has already started bugging him about it.

He's got a job that needs fulfillment there, and so far he's only finished with a meager twenty percent of it. Which, fuck. He's going to be royally screwed when the deadline approaches and he still isn't fully finished.

Gon is a professional artist (has been one ever since he sold his first piece when he was nineteen; soon after that he up and left Spain), and after years of relentless work and throwing himself into every piece that he paints, he has finally gotten himself signed to fill an entire gallery. Of yes—of his very own masterpieces, no other features but his, Gon's art that is going to be the very focal point of the entire event.

This is what Gon Freecss' been aiming for ever since he picked up his first paintbrush and realized that he liked the feeling of putting paint on canvas, and he was even good at it.

And now that he's finally here, holding all of his hopes and dreams in the trembling crevices between his fingers, Gon surely won't miss this opportunity for the world. Fuck no. This job is his personal form of sustenance; this is what allows him to eat, to live comfortably, and to keep indulging in the one thing that he loves, so there's no way that he's turning back. He's got a passion for painting picturesque views, and—and speaking of which...

Gon looks over his window after a while (once he's filled the one of his two suitcases with his clothes, toiletries, and socks) and tries to locate the boy with the soft, silver locks and cherry-red lips. He's absent again, it seems, and the notion makes Gon sigh in defeat.

It's been two weeks since their first encounter at his pool side, and Gon has gotten used to checking on him every day, hoping for a greeting, a smile or whatever. But there's nothing, not even the slightest glimpse of long legs folding into his shiny car or his broad shoulders hunching over as he paces towards his front, and again, it's been two weeks.

His _Cielo_. He wonders how Killua looks like while singing... Does he bob his head in time with the music? Does he close his eyes as he belts lyrics? What does he sing, anyway? Rock songs? Indie? Pop?

Gon has always told himself that maybe he just hasn't caught a glimpse of Killua due to the fact that Killua works in the night and so he would surely be asleep in the morning, a schedule that is the exact opposite of Gon's, pretty much, and that notion itself should ease his stress. It isn't enough, though, apparently. Gon has a desire to see him again, albeit he knows for sure this is just a silly—creepy—man-crush that he has for this boy. Because if he's being honest with himself, then he can confess that he can't keep the image of Killua with his quirky skin-tight jeans and boyish plaid shirts wrapped out of his mind.

And it's been two damn weeks. Maybe Killua's ignoring him. But, why would he? They are not even that close. They just hung out once. He shouldn't be so strung out over this. He should just get his shit together and get back to work. Back to reality. The reality wherein he goes back to painting in Spain and doesn't spend hours worrying about boys with tattoos and milky skin and big, beautiful, electric blue eyes.

Also, cat-like smirk. _God, those cat smirks he pulls._

He strides toward his cabinet and continues to pack, grabbing about six to seven canvases and the entirety of his acrylic oil paints, some acrylic primer, a couple of different points of paintbrushes, and three palettes. Going over to his drawers, Gon pulls out his remaining kush as well and lights up a joint for himself, and then he dials Hisoka Morow's number.

Hisoka picks up on the fourth ring.

" _Vaya, vaya, mire quien ha llamado_ (Well, well, well, look who's called)," Hisoka, his best friend and old client says on the other end. " _¿A quien le debo el placer, Sr. Big Shot?_ (To what do I owe this pleasure, Mister Big Shot?)"

Rolling his eyes as he takes a puff, Gon responds with a scoff. " _El vuelo a España es en 7 horas_ (Flight to Spain is in seven hours.) Let's get high. _¿Antes de que aborde, verdad? Ven conmigo._ (Before I board, yeah? Come over.)"

" _Oh, vas a volver a tu–_ (Oh, you going back to your—)"

" _No, Hisoka. Tengo mi propio lugar, muchas gracias. Y si, es sobre el trabajo. Tuve que llenar una galería entera, ¿acaso te habías olvidado? En fin, ven aquí ahora. Te extrañé._ (No, Hisoka. I do have my own place, thank you very much. And yes, it's about work. Had to fill an entire gallery, have you forgotten? Anyway, come over now. I missed you.)"

Hisoka laughs in his normal sarcastic way that has Gon smirking.

He and Hisoka, they're very good at this—being best friends and at the same time acting like cats and dogs to each other. They do love each other, being the very closest friend to the other, but if you would do the maths, the ratio of them actually acting like compassionate best friends would be 5:10. Five is of them being the sweet and affectionate friends to each other, and the ten is of them being the rudely teasing buddies. And it's odd, but it works well for them. Very well, actually. Gon knows everything about Hisoka as does Hisoka back to him, so that's that.

"Mhm, alright, mister bossy. _Estare a las 10!_ (Be there in ten!)" Hisoka chirps before hanging up. Gon lowers down his phone and proceeds packing.

He finishes with everything after fifteen minutes or so, a bit of moments before Hisoka has eventually come barging through his bedroom door.

**~*~**

He passes the joint to Hisoka, laughing as he exhales the remaining smoke that is swirling in heavy, languid circles in his lungs, lying on the edge of his bed, kicking his legs into the air as Hisoka shifts his weight on his plush bed.

Hisoka laughs softly in turn, taking a long, calculated drag out of the joint, dodging Gon's bare feet with his other free hand, diverting them before they go for his jaw, but then lets them rest draped over his lap, anyway. Gon hums in triumph at that, putting both of his hands behind his head and heaving a relieved sigh.

They've been here for almost four hours now, and all they have done so far is get rid of all the remaining weed that Gon had stowed away in his drawers, laugh at anything like something is actually funny, and catch up on things like friends and work.

The last bit of Gon's weed is clutched in between Hisoka's fingers, rolled tightly in a small spliff and quickly deteriorating. Gon thinks that they need to think of other things to do to kill more time. He has got at least two and a half more hours before he needs to go to the airport, and he's not even tired yet. He could very well just sleep his high off, sure, problem is though, he's not sleepy but rather in the mood. For drinks, maybe.

" _Es cierto no te he preguntado, Hisoka, ¿quién es El?_ (I haven't asked, Hisoka, how's El?)" Gon opts for conversation.

Looking at him, Hisoka flutters his long eyelashes and blows out a string of grey smoke. He makes a face at Gon after a beat—probably after he's taken in what Gon has just asked. "Fucked off with Rina, _que piensas sobre eso?_ (what do you think?)"

"Rina? _¿Te refieres a...esa secretaria que contrataste hace un año?_ (You mean... that secretary he hired a year ago?)" Gon scrunches up his nose when Hisoka nods in confirmation. " _Que imbécil. De verdad lo siento, no merecías eso...digo, probablemente._ (What an asshole. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that... I mean, probably.)"

Hisoka snorts. " _Igual._ (Same.)"

Gon chuckles. " _No, de verdad, enserio, Hisoka. Mierda, soy un imbécil, lo siento. Claro que no merecías eso._ (No, really. Seriously, Hisoka. Fuck, I'm such a dick, sorry. Of course you didn't deserve that.)" Gon sits up to hug Hisoka, just to make his point clear, but Hisoka only shoves at his forehead to make him lay back down again, which only just results in him laughing again.

" _Entiendo, se que lo dices de verdad, no necesito tus abrazos por pena, Freecss_ (I get it, you meant it, no need for pity hugs, Freecss)," Hisoka says, laughing too. He's blushing, Gon can see from where he's lying, and that's already a win for Gon. It's not everyday that Gon sees Hisoka blush because of him, okay, and Hisoka is pretty much not the dramatic, touchy-feely type. Therefore that's a rare occurrence that should only make Gon feel rather triumphant.

" _Bueno, idiota sin corazón_ (Fine, you heartless git)," Gon tells him, grinning big.

"Anyway," Hisoka says firmly, flicking the lasts of the joint into the trash bin that Gon has inside his room. " _¿Quieres ir por algunas bebidas? Conozco un bar en el que hacen que los Hipsters cantan canciones Indie en el escenario y los cantineros sirven buena bebida. ¿Ademas, todavía tienes tiempo no? Y también he escchado que los hombres allí tienen bigote y barba, puede ser que quieras agregar uno o dos números a tu lista de contactos._ (You up for some drinks? I know this bar where they make Hipsters sing Indie songs on stage and bartenders serve good booze. Besides, you still got time, don't you? And also, I heard the guys there have mustaches and beards, you might want one or two more numbers added in your contact list.)"

Hisoka smirks at Gon, grinning that creepy horny smile he's always pulled when thinking about hooking up for a night, and—really, what can one Gon Freecss do about that?

He rolls his eyes, but says yes.

**~*~**

The bar Hisoka was talking about ends up being Peach Berries. _No fucking way._

Feeling sweaty and slightly nervous—and a bit anxiously excited, really, if he's honest with himself—Gon lets Hisoka drag him inside the bar (gay bar, actually) with his luggage.

They've made a deal that Hisoka shall go with Gon to the airport after all the drinking and everything, thus he brought his suitcases with him already. Gon doubts that'll happen anyway, considering he knows his friend. Hisoka will probably fuck off with a man five years older than him and have a one-night stand, and leave Gon to deal with taking a cab to the airport on his own. Ha. Like Gon doesn't already know Hisoka Morow and his tendencies to sneak out. _The sneaky bastard._

Shaking his head, Gon forces himself back to reality, especially once he and Hisoka have finally settled themselves in a vacant table for four, two chairs unoccupied.

And—this place. This is where Killua fucking sings, Gon knows this for a fact. Damn. Gon's heart is suddenly up in his throat, heartbeat racing fast as he looks around the dimmed and small, albeit air-conditioned pub, aiming to find the familiar head of cloud and loosen posture of a tall, skinny boy amongst a crowd of drunken old men, either dressed in tuxes or leather jackets. Those must be the bikers Killua told him about.

So this is it then. This is the place. That is the small stage. There, upfront. And these...these are the men who watch Killua perform every night. Not exactly the place Gon expected, but. Wow.

Moments from when Gon and Hisoka have arrived here, Gon so far has downed about two shots of pineapple vodka with Hisoka snagging a bottle of pilsen, and now Hisoka is chatting up some man beside Gon, whereas Gon's glued to his chair, gaze directed to only one place. Or to one person. Because that—that boy on the stage, is his _Cielo_ singing some kind of...Indie song with a lilac-taped microphone, spotlight focused on his lazy, delicate figure at the center of the narrow stage, eyelids heavy as he belts each lyric, guitar in hand, strapped around his body.

" _Now my life is sweet like cinnamon. Like a fucking dream I'm living in. Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio_ ," Killua croons, strumming his guitar in a slow manner, bottom lip brushing slightly against the microphone. " _How do you like me now?_ " He smiles while he sings, eyelids fluttering shut. " _Lick me up and take me like a vitamin. 'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom, oh yeah. Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio... How do you like me now?_ "

The song suits him, thinks Gon. Suits him very well.

" _American dreams came true somehow. I swore I'd chase 'em till I was dead. I heard the streets were paved with gold. That's what my father said..._ "

And he looks—he sounds—fucking mesmerizing, is the thing. Damn. So, so enchanting; so, so beautiful, with his low and velvety soft voice lulling Gon into a softly blinking daze, lips parting as he listens with a hand pressed to his cheek, the sight of Killua blurring in his visions... because of how blissful it is just letting all those cryptic and seductive lyrics alone sink in.

And fuck. Fuck, it's also arousing. What the hell? Gon's getting a semi just by listening to Killua singing his fucking heart out. This isn't fair. Not fair at all. And look, Gon wants to paint Killua. He wants to paint him while looking like _that._

Gon gulps, looking down on the glass in his hand. Distraction. He needs a distraction.

Thirty minutes in, Gon is definitely drunk on Killua's velvety, husky voice, as well as all the drinks he's swallowed down. He can barely see straight, he didn't even see Killua approach him.

"Hey... I think I know you..."

Gon looks up. "Hmm?"

"Hola, Gon."

Blinking to clear his vision, Gon sees a pair of dark yet somehow still gleaming sapphire eyes staring back at him, lips twitched upward in a lazy, seductive smirk. _The cat smirk._ "Killua. Hi."

"Do you mind?" Killua asks, motioning at the vacant sit next to Gon's.

Gon shakes his head. "No... Not at all."

**~*~**

Gon doesn't remember that he has to leave for his flight until it's about twenty minutes too late; when his plane has boarded quite already. He thinks it's no big deal, and that he can just book another one in the morning... after all, he is his own boss.

And besides, just seeing Killua giggle prettily at all of his jokes—eyes crinkling adorably, strangely innocent-like—nuzzling at the crook of his neck like this is making him weak in the knees all at once. He doesn't have the power to get up and leave, make Killua see and realize what the suitcases under the table are for—urge himself to get a move on and leave this perfect image of Killua leaned against him and chuckling lowly paused delicately in the back of his mind so that he can forever reflect on it while back in Spain for a month.

Gon can't move away though. He simply can't. He downs another shot of martini.

Feeling hot, as well as numb, Gon tilts his head sideways to get a proper look at Killua nestling his cheek against his shoulder, a soft, lazy smile across his lips, eyelashes hollowing his flushed cheeks, and whispers in his ear, "You look so beautiful, Killua. You're the most beautiful boy I have ever seen... in my life."

Slowly looking up at that, Killua's smile turns into a wicked grin. And the next thing Gon knows is they are kissing. Softly, sweetly. And then roughly. They are suddenly full-on making out, with Gon's arms wrapped possessively around Killua's waist as Killua arches his back, chest pressed against Gon's own firmly with their nipples touching through the fabrics of their thin shirts, Killua's arm snaked tightly around Gon's neck, slender fingers caressing his jaw. Their heads are tilted both in opposite sideways, wet lips creating obscene kissing noises, soft, slick tongues tangling to each, eyes shut and just all out tasting each other.

Killua tastes sweet. Sweet and heavily of citrus and alcohol, and Gon wants to fuck him.

Minutes to their shameless, public snogging (because really, men in the bar are now wolf-whistling and cheering them on while they kiss), Killua pulls back, gaze oozing seduction, and murmurs, "Yours or mine?"

Gon chuckles, his accent getting heavier even in his own ears as he responds, "Killua... we are neighbors. I am fine with anything."

Arm still wrapped around Gon's neck, back arched and ass poised outwards like the right nympho he is, Killua shakes his head no at Gon, and then he tells him, "I've my own apartment to myself, Gon. Palm, my friend, lives in Beverly Hills. She's your neighbor, not me."

"Oh." _Oh, indeed_ , thinks Gon. And that explains why he hasn't seen Killua for almost three weeks now, why he only sees him occasionally. Gon didn't see that one coming. But at least now he also knows that no one's trying to avoid him. "O-okay, then... let us go to yours instead."

"Okay," Killua concedes, standing up and pulling Gon up with him. He takes his guitar, dusting his jeans and ruffling his hair.

"Wait, let me just..." Gon lets go of Killua's hand to take his suitcases from under the table. And then he nudges Hisoka, now two chairs far from him. " _Yo voy primero. Voy a reservar un vuelo mañana. ¿Vas a estar bien solo?_ (I am going first. I will book another flight tomorrow. You going to be okay here by yourself?)"

Hisoka salutes him. " _Obvio, obvio. Cuídate, Freecss! Escríbeme mañana! Que te diviertas con el chico guapo._ (Of course, of course. Take care, Freecss! Text me tomorrow! Have fun with pretty boy there.)" He winks. Gon rolls his eyes, but nods with a silly smile on his face anyway. And then after that, Hisoka is back to flirting with the man he's been chatting up the whole night since they got here. Gon can only shake his head at that and let Killua loop his arm with his, since they can't hold hands for his are both occupied with his luggage.

"So, that guy... he is your friend?" Killua asks once they're out in the streets and waiting for a cab to stop right in front of them. The night is warm, not the one Gon expected, but the sky tonight is looking beautiful and is filled with stars, moon a perfect crescent, clouds nowhere in sight. Post lamps light up the almost empty roads, occasional cars and motorbikes passing by, and that has Gon realizing it's probably morning already. Around two, perhaps?

"Who?" Gon quips then, facing Killua. "Oh, you mean Hisoka?" Killua nods, biting at his nails and blinking dazedly back at Gon. He's so fucking adorable—those blue eyes, those soft, cloud-like locks, those sweet, sweet lips that Gon wants wrapped around his dick. Tonight. Oh hell yeah. "Yes, he's my best friend, actually, _si_. We met in España, he used to be my _cliente_ —painted a portrait of him and his ex-wife after their wedding."

"Ex-wife? He's gay, no?" Killua puzzles, eyebrows knotting. A cab finally stops by the curb right in front of them, and the driver helps Gon load his suitcases in the trunk, and then he and Killua both hop inside. Immediately, as though they've been doing this for years now, Killua nuzzles against Gon's side, quickly relaxing after he's rattled off his address to the driver, temple resting on Gon's shoulder in a heartbeat, his breathing set in a normal pace. Unlike Gon's own... unlike Gon who swallows down the lump in his throat, because he feels ridiculously anxious just by thinking about having his cock up Killua's ass any moment from now.

_This is happening._

"Erm. Hisoka tried to have a family with a woman, Killua... but he failed. His wife found out about his sexuality years later before she could get pregnant, and so they had an annulment. That was from four years ago," Gon explains, "he's... happy now. Single, although."

"Oh," Killua hums. "How old is he?"

"Thirty-six," Gon says simply.

Killua hums again. After a beat, "And...you?" His gaze flicks up to look at Gon, eyes seemingly imploring, wondering. If not for the litany of piercings he has on his ears, Gon would've mistaken him for an innocent boy, because that's just how he's being damn cute right now.

Gon smiles, tangling his fingers through Killua's mess of silver hair, which are down tonight, no elastic bands. "Don't you wanna guess, _amor_?"

"Twenty-eight?" Killua tries, a smile stretched across his lips.

"Wow, _gracias_ ," Gon laughs. Killua pokes at his side, causing him to squirm. "Fine, thirty-one. I'm thirty-one."

"Not bad," Killua muses, "You look younger than thirty-one, old man." Cat smirk. _That fucking cat smirk, wow, Gon's so going to wreck him._

Appearing unperturbed, Gon grins. "Again, _gracias, hermoso._ "

**~*~**

Killua's apartment is small, a studio type. A simple kitchen connected to the living area greets them as soon as they step inside.

There are two cream-colored doors to a narrow hallway just past the kitchen; one leading to Killua's bedroom, and the other to the bathroom. A sliding door can be seen back at the living area that houses a plasma TV and three couches, one that leads to a small veranda where you can overlook the city of LA. Building after building, houses upon houses... trees, cars, streetlights, and people providing for a scenery that is bursting with life.

And yes—yes, Gon does love this place so fucking much already. It's neat, the entire floor carpeted, and the walls painted blue...just like Killua's eyes. Gon suddenly loves the color blue. Like, now, it's his new favourite. It reminds him of a cat, or maybe a fox, a cute one—reminds him of Killua. It's very lovely.

"Killua Zoldyck," Gon moans in Killua's mouth, as Killua pumps quickly over his own slick-with-pre-come dick, rubbing in between them, making it harder and thicker at each stroke that Killua yields to him, their tongues sliding against each as they passionately kiss.

They're lying on Killua's bed now, Gon underneath Killua, and so far they've almost completely undressed each other.

After one, two, three, and four more strokes, Gon finally releases what he's been holding up since he's first heard Killua sing back in Peach Berries. And Killua chuckles at that—at how the sticky come splattered across his face, some dribbling down his chin—taking Gon's cock in his mouth hungrily, his tongue sticking out first, and then swallowing him whole down. Gon holds onto his hair, pushing his head down and fucking Killua's mouth. He can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Killua's throat, and Killua isn't even complaining. Not at all. Fuck. He's so good at this.

After some time, Gon at last changes their positions and he eagerly undresses Killua, unbuttoning his black and violet roses sheer shirt, pulling at his skinny jeans with his might and kicking all those off the bed, and—and boy does he not expect to be met with such... sheer disrespect. Killua's body is _damn perfection_. The ultimate perfect Gon's never expected he'd have the desire to see all his life.

He's got inked, expanse of pale skin, toned abs flexing and perfect biceps, long, lean body, long legs and delicate posture. Killua's an angel in disguise, and despite Gon's had a fair share of seeing models in his lifetime, especially back in España, he must admit Killua's yet the finest he's seen with his very own naked eyes.

" _Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, de verdad muy hermoso, Killua._ (You're so fucking beautiful. Real fucking pretty, Killua)," he breathes out, laying Killua down the pillows.

Killua giggles. He doesn't understand Gon, presumably, but it renders a cute sound out of him either way. As Gon leans down to steal another quick kiss to Killua, he pauses halfway once he hears Killua whisper...

"Daddy." And—what the actual hell was that? This is so unfair. _Oh, god._

"K-Killua," Gon exhales brokenly, neck to ears flushing hotly, "what..." He can't tear his gaze away from Killua's mouth, anticipation building from inside his stomach, waiting for Killua to say that word again.

"Daddy," Killua whispers, eyes wide and lips parted open. "Fuck me, daddy." And there it goes.

Fuck, fuck, shit. " _S-si_ ," Gon squeaks out. "Condom—condom and lube...?"

Nodding frantically, Killua reaches over the drawers beside his bed and pulls out a bottle and a packet. Gon takes them both, and then he starts slicking up his fingers. Killua lies back down again, more relaxed now as he spreads his own legs for Gon to be in between of, stretching his hole altogether.

Gon doesn't waste any more time, tracing his fingertips over Killua's puckered rim, making Killua shiver audibly. Gon's heart jumps, loving the sight of Killua being responsive underneath him, thighs spread and open.

Leaning down as he hovers on top of the boy, Gon kisses the delicateness of his jaw at the same time that he pushes in one finger in his hole. "Ah," Killua moans, back arching in respond to the coolness of Gon's coated finger.

"So lovely, baby," Gon whispers against his sweaty skin. He preps Killua's asshole, fucking him with only one finger, until he adds another one, and Killua's whimpering lightly under him.

"Please," Killua whispers, eyes closing in visible bliss.

Gon slows down his pace, kissing Killua's rosy cheek. "Please, what?" He asks, dropping small kisses down Killua's exposed throat, his collarbones, up to his lips again until he's nibbling at his pretty little ear. "What, baby?"

Letting out a sob, teased by Gon's slow fucking into his hole, Killua exhales brokenly, "Please, daddy. Fuck me, _please_."

"Say no more, _cariño_ ," Gon says, grinning. Killua sighs deeply, feeling Gon dramatically sliding his fingers out his hole. Gon sits up and enjoys the sound of Killua's pristine whining at the loss of contact, warmth of skin to skin, body heat, wearing the condom on his own, once again, erect cock. He slicks it up with lube, pumping it a few notches. Looking down at Killua, who's biting his lip and watching Gon from above him, Gon smiles lazily at him and asks, "Ready, baby?"

Nodding, Killua mewls as he makes grabby hands on Gon's hips, "Yes, yes, daddy. Please, just—"

And Gon doesn't make Killua finish his begging anymore. He lines up the head of his cock across Killua's pinkish rim rendering a sharp intake of breath from the beautiful boy, free hand holding Killua's hip in place, the other wrapped around his own cock. So endearingly responsive, Killua is, and Gon just... fuck, he can't get enough of him. Killua shivers as he feels Gon up, gripping tightly around one of his arms where his muscles are flexing, his hole swallowing Gon's thick cock inch by inch, until Gon can't see his own cock anymore, until he's balls deep inside Killua.

"Ah, yeah, fuck yeah," Killua stars to chant, blabbering then once Gon has bottomed out, has started moving, murmuring incoherently, sweats trickling down his forehead. Gon reaches out to wipe at them, Killua being a clingy kitten responding to the mere touch by sidling his face along the movement; Gon fastens his pace then, both hands back at either side of Killua's head, eyes rolling at the back of his head.

" _Tan...apretado_ (So...tight)," Gon murmurs, fucking into Killua hard, fast and slick. Killua whimpers underneath him, hands clutching at the sheets now, licking his drying lips due to him going breathless. "So good for me, baby."

"Yes, daddy, yes," Killua cries weakly.

More thrusts, pounding and heated make out sessions later, Gon finally comes a bit right after Killua does and squirts some across his belly. Gon kisses him through it, until he calms down from riding his orgasm... and then cleans them both with the extra duvet, letting that fall off the bed. Killua yawns once, Gon getting the hint right away. It's three AM.

They fall asleep cuddling, Killua on his back pressed to Gon's chest, Gon spooning him up.

**~*~**

His phone beeping as an indication of the next flight to Spain boarding within 3 hours wakes Gon up, making him groan while locating his phone, one eye still closed. He shuts it once he gets a hold of it, and almost instantly he feels Killua stirring slightly in his arms.

Gon can't help smile, blinking hazily down at the boy curled inward and now facing him—cocooned securely by him—snoring softly obviously still in a deep slumber, still trapped in his dreams. Gon sighs dearly, tracing his fingertips along Killua's jaw line and earlobe, down his flushed cheek and then along his bottom lip, making Gon smile wider at the feel of that soft lip. Killua's seriously beautiful, and... and Gon got to kiss that lip last night, bite at it, wet it with his tongue.

Moving little by little, not planning to wake Killua up at all, Gon sits up slowly and starts gathering his clothes from the floor, setting them down by the chair in Killua's room.

Gon looks down at Killua yet again, putting both hands at each hip, and marvels on the fact that Killua probably looks so painfully photogenic...telegenic. He's a picturesque himself, and Gon has to admit the first time he's laid eyes on Killua he wanted to paint him so, so bad.

It's just all there, see. Killua's porcelain skin, the tattoos littering his body, those silver strands that would be so perfect for all the shades of white Gon owns, those... those lips that require the pinkest of oil paints Gon has in store, and—those oceans of blue, blue eyes.

Gon swallows hard. And with one last inhale, exhale, he finally decides to go along with it. Gon walks toward his suitcases and zips open the one that contains his painting equipment. He pulls out a canvas and a palette, a couple tubes of acrylic oil paints, and then the richest paintbrush he owns amongst their bunch.

Setting everything, getting ready for action... Gon takes in Killua's view by the bed one more time, his sleeping figure, peaceful and heavenly, stark naked, just a blanket covering his goods... and Gon eventually gets to work.

**~*~**

It takes an hour and a half, before Killua's blinking his eyes open. Gon jumps a bit, too focused, but then he realizes it's just his model who has awaken.

"Are you...painting me while I'm sleeping?" Killua's raspy voice utters out, blue eyes already too bright.

Gon nods, smiling sheepishly. " _Si, amor._ I am sorry. You look so heavenly I wasn't able to...help it."

Killua chuckles. "No, no, it's okay," he says reassuringly, "please, it's all cool. Uhm, are you finish with it? Or should I—"

"Oh, it's alright to move now, Killua." Gon laughs slyly, waving Killua off. "I can continue with this on another time. Just a bit... skin, limbs, this shall be perfected in no time. The important thing is I have captured your face." He does a little motion indicating his face and shrugs.

"If you say so." Killua smiles, a tiny dimple appearing. Gon sets down his tools just as Killua's sat up, blanket sliding off his naked body altogether. Gon almost releases a tiny gasp, having to look at the amazing sight during the day, and as pathetic sounding as such, he also almost drooled; he refrains from doing so however, just chooses to walk toward Killua and lean down to kiss him. Killua moves his face though, giggling. "Morning breath!" He laughs.

Gon laughs too, cupping Killua's face. "I do not care, Killua," he preens, and then presses his lips hard against Killua's owns.

Killua laughs more in his mouth, they both do, until they're both lying on the bed, wrestling each other. Gon tickles Killua, and all Killua can do is squirm as he squeals highly from his throat, Gon being a lot bigger than he is. Gon pins him down on the bed, and Killua peers up at him, grinning, blue eyes gleaming. With that sight alone, Gon has the urge to swallow thickly, already feeling quite...sick to his stomach. He's going to miss that gorgeous face. "Have a flight to catch, Killua... Jet is leaving within an hour," he whispers, turning serious.

Unexpectedly, Killua's smile falters a little. "Where to?" He murmurs, gaze focused on Gon's owns.

"Spain. Got work to do. I've got an art gallery to fill..."

"Oh, that's... amazing, Gon."

Gon nods. "It is."

"Are you...coming back?" Killua asks, what Gon presume is hope flashing before his eyes as he looks up at him.

Gon breathes out, shaking his head. "Of course, Killua. California is home. Spain isn't."

"Ah, well... don't let me keep you, then," Killua says, smiling now.

"Mhmm," Gon hums, and then he leans down and captures Killua's lips yet again, biting on his upper lip just to run his tongue across it... " _Nos vemos el mes que viene_ (I'll see you in a month)," is what he says before he's scrambling for his stuff and leaving Killua's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay comments timeeee ✌🏻🤪


	3. Killua Pone Un Show Para Papi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says, "Killua puts on a show for daddy" 😌💅🏻✨
> 
> And here we meet Katarina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of heads up, and to avoid confusion since it won't be explained here in this chapter yet: Katarina was 12 when Gon and his ex adopted her, that's why things are the way they are.

♡♡♡♡

It's Sunday morning when Gon and Katarina land in LAX with only a few suitcases in hand. Per usual, it's only Gon who opts for going straight home, while Katarina is declaring she's going over to her friend's 'pad', claiming that they have some sort of a house party going on. Yeah, right. A party in the morning. Does Katarina think he's that dull? He may be old, but he's not stupid. Whatever. Gon lets her be, knowing his daughter well enough that she'll only disobey him. She's always pulling the "I'm old enough to take care of myself, dad," card and it pains him to realize that she's right.

Taking care of a 19 year-old, inherently spoiled child is truly fucking exhausting. And, Gon has just gotten so used to frequently hearing the same argument over and over, that he doesn't even bother to dispute it anymore. He knows better than her, alright, and that is a fact; Gon used to be just like her back in the day, too. He sighs warily and eyes Katarina tiredly.

The simple fact of the matter is that Gon misses his pool and has a bunch of paperwork to take care of, and he just wants to go home as soon as possible instead of wasting valuable time by fighting with Katarina. Besides, he has to check on Marina too—she might've managed to set fire to his Beverly Hills home and he wouldn't even know.

Gon hails a cab and quickly loads his luggage into the back seat, rattling off his address to the driver all the while without messing a single beat. He settles into his seat properly, clasping the seatbelt across his lap and closing his eyes once he's finished.

It feels like only a mere while later until Gon opens his eyes drowsily, only to be met by the ever-so-familiar and ever-so-elegant entrance of the village he's learned to love so much over the past months that have somehow melded into nearly reaching the amount of a year. Ever since he moved here, he has hardly ever left the rolling lawns and luxurious mansions that he has become accustomed with, his very own definition of home. Gon doesn't think he'll ever get used to the glorious beauty of California.

Gon shifts from where he's been slouched in the leather seat as the profound skinny tall trees that are aligned along the road come into view. Expensive cars pass by, melding with the familiar bustle of the motorbikes and the skateboarding teenagers clad in only their colorful bikinis weaving through the women walking their posh dogs on short leashes. Sprawling houses that are nestled to another that appears to hold an even more grandiose aura than the last slowly disappear from his line of sight as the cab crawls closer to his own mansion.

He sometimes cannot fathom that this is his life—this lifestyle that is bathed in such luxury and beauty—and that he has achieved it by doing the one thing he loves so unconditionally. Of course, it's not only the painting that helps fund for his lavish lifestyle. His deceased foster parents deserve some credit, too. But he opts to forget about that bit, in fact, he prefers to erase the memory of them from his life altogether.

**~*~**

There is a white vintage car in front of Killua's—or no, no, Killua's informed him otherwise... last month. So let's rephrase that.

There's a white vintage car in front of Killua's friend's, Palm's, house, and that is what Gon's vision is first drawn to when the cab finally drops him off at his house. The white fence and the primly cut acacia trees do nothing to obscure his curious eyes or his knowledge as the realization dawns on him in one fell swoop.

Killua's here today. The thought excites his veins in a way that he can't explain, and his mind is instantly reeling with the possibilities of what Killua could be doing at this very moment. He could be asleep, maybe he's taking a bath as Gon stands here, maybe he's lying in the guest room's bed. Either way, Gon feels his presence and can't seem to think about anything other than _Killua is here._

Just thinking about the probability of seeing Killua again has his heart dipping towards his stomach. Gon decides to ignore the childish sensation, opting to walk away from the sight of the white vintage car, and taking his luggage with him. Gon rings the doorbell and waits until Marina answers it.

**~*~**

" _Hazme un café, Marina. Tengo que trabajar en algo_ (Make me some coffee, please, Marina. I need to work on something)," Gon tells Marina as she helps him bring his suitcases upstairs. They stop at his bedroom entrance and she delicately sets the luggage beside his pile.

" _Si, señor._ (Yes, sir.)"

Gon takes off his suit and untangles his belt from his fitted trousers, undressing himself quickly as he strides towards his en suite. He turns on the shower and sheds himself from his pants before slowly moving under the warm spray. He isn't finished by the time Marina's placed his coffee cup on his bedside table and has disappeared back to her own quarters.

Gon rather missed this place—his home. Everything about it, really. From the calming scent of his cinnamon shampoo, to the perfect water pressure that his shower exudes. Everything. He missed his king sized bed, his pristine windows that always drew him to look over at his neighbor... his _Cielo_. He missed Marina, with her quiet presence grouped with her superb cooking. Everything.

Gon never thought he'd miss LA this much. Not like this. Not in this way. But then his mind goes back to Spain, and all he can ever recall is the horrid events that occurred there, even if his last few visits have been markedly calmer than before. Of course, those were all just work-oriented, mostly. He painted, he watched TV, he slept, he ate everyday, and then—and then he occasionally heard about his ex-husband, Mateo, through their adopted daughter, Katarina, as they dined in posh restaurants.

Those events made Gon feel sick to his stomach, if he is being quite frank. He can't seem to even be able to think about Mateo without having a vile feeling of disgust overrun his veins.

He and Mateo broke up years ago, back in 2013, when he caught Mateo having sex with a French woman in their own bed back in Spain.

They've only been married for two brief years at the time, and that was the first instance throughout that span of time where he didn't come home early. (He stayed late to work for one of the Spanish charities that he was a part of.) Gon was quick to file an annulment after he walked in on him, though. Mateo was just a shitty excuse for a human being, he pretended to be infatuated, committed to, and in love with Gon when in reality he was a bisexual that took more of a fancy towards women and was just taking advantage of Gon's ability to make millions by doing what he loves.

It's probably a good thing that Gon saw Mateo for the filthy excuse of a man that he was sooner rather than later. Because Gon was in love with Mateo, and he would've let the man suck him and all of his worth dry. It was painful when he realized that his perfect husband wasn't that perfect, but he has been able to compartmentalize the heartbreak that ensued the event until it has essentially blurred from his mind. Gon has long forgotten the pain, he truly has. He just prefers to never think about Mateo and his deceiving smile ever again.

He's over it; he truly is. He has finally hooked up with someone again. And that someone is not just anyone. It's Killua... his _Cielo_.

Gon genuinely likes Killua. Like he genuinely, seriously does. And as he dries his hair while searching for clothes to change into, his mind wanders off to think about the work that he did while at Spain. He selects a black tank top and some anchor-patterned boxer shorts and slips them over his still-wet body, looking at the scattered canvases that he laid out on his bed before he took his shower, the painting of Killua being in the middle of them all, standing as a focal point that makes all the other pieces look like mere decorations that capitalize Killua's soft curves and hooded eyes.

That man—that beautiful, beautiful man—on that portrait. Killua _"Cielo"_ Zoldyck. Is so glorious, is so addicting, that Gon wants to fucking paint him again and again until his wrist is cramped and his mind is swimming with a myriad of hues that he can paint Killua in. Gon wants—he _needs_ to paint him again. But not nearly as much as he wants to see him again, too. It's been a month. Will Killua even take the time to meet him again? It's been a month since he's seen him, though, and who's to say that Killua will even want to speak to Gon again? What if he's angry at Gon for leaving him after their night together to go to Spain for a month? What if he has found someone else to keen under and clutch all needy to throughout the night, and now Gon is nothing but a far away memory?

_Fuck._ Gon has fucked up. There's no way Killua could still see Gon as a viable partner when he left the fucking country the night after their first time in bed together. Why hasn't he thought of this before? He could've booked another flight the day after they had sex and stayed for at least one more day in Killua's apartment.

Gon shakes his head, his hair still dripping from the shower he just had. " _Contrólate, Freecss. Killua no te odia. Nosotros....nosotros nos separamos en buenos terminos, no? Él hasta te besó_ (Get a grip of yourself, Freecss. Killua doesn't hate you. You...you split in good terms, didn't you? He even kissed you.)" Gon runs a hand through his hair, stressing. " _Dios, tuvieron sexo. Te ha llamado... mierda te ha llamado papi. Para de estresarte sobre nada_ (God, you had sex. He called you... fuck, he called you daddy. Stop stressing over nothing.)"

Sighing for the last time, Gon flops down on his bed and stretches. He doesn't have jetlag, but he still is a bit tired. Just a bit. Not tired enough to make him want to sleep it off.

Gon sits up and chances a glance at his window, not quite looking for anything in particular, but he still catches a glimpse of a floral sheer shirt mostly unbuttoned revealing two inked spirals on a lean milky chest, soft tuft of silver locks being tossed gently by the wind, and a pale cheek that is indented with a fairly deep dimple. _Killua._

Killua who is looking up at his window, both hands resting on each hip, one eyebrow raised, as though he's silently demanding for an explanation. But—but, Gon didn't do anything wrong, did he?

Gon gulps as he stares back at Killua unblinkingly, can't help but look at him from head to toe, watching the lithe boy as he crosses the lawn and—fuck, _disappears to the front of Gon's home._

Quickly, Gon grabs his aviator sunglasses that were resting on his bedside table and slips on his sandals, then he takes to jogging towards his door and then out of his room. He takes the freshly waxed stairs two steps at a time as he thunders down towards his entry hall. He hears the doorbell ring throughout his house and he meets Marina as she's halfway out of the kitchen. " _Yo me encargo_ (I got this)," he tells her, lifting a hand. She nods and walks back to where she came from.

Taking a deep breath, Gon wills his heartbeat to settle the fuck down. Once it's at a reasonable pace, he opens the door, and—

" _Bueno, hola, mira quién volvió temprano porque sus amigos los abandonaron!_ (Well, hello, look who's back early because their friend abandoned them!)" Katarina beams sarcastically, leaning in and giving Gon a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Gon blinks rapidly, immensely baffled, as he looks at his daughter and—and Killua beside her. " _En... entonces no hay fiesta? En tu..._ (No... no party, then? At your...)" Gon asks dumbly, still trying to absorb the scene laid before him.

Katarina shakes her head, glossed lips pursed, both hands behind her back. Her bleached blonde hair clings to each her shoulders, framing her small face delicately, and she's...she's batting her long eyelashes as she averts her gaze from him to Killua. " _Nop, no habra fiesta_ (Nope, no party)," she confirms. " _Emmm, bueno, quién es este muchacho aquí? Lo conoces papá?_ (Erm, well, who is this guy right here? You know him, dad?)"

Gon moves his gaze to the new subject at hand, heat rising in his cheeks when he catches Killua's wide eyes staring right back at him. He looks confused, with a raised eyebrow and his head tilted curiously at Katarina. They're both waiting for him to answer, because they both know Gon owes him an explanation. Or really, an untold story.

Swallowing, Gon gestures at Killua. "Katarina, Killua here is... an Outsider. So be polite and speak his language, understood? It wouldn't be fair if he didn't understand anything that we say."

Katarina hums, nodding. "Alright," she muses, looking at Killua again and raising a perfectly trimmed brow. "So, who is he then, and what's up?"

Sighing, Gon once again gestures to Killua and says, "He's Killua, he's my..."

"Neighbor," Killua supplies, talking for the first time since they all got here. He smiles a bit, offering a hand to Katarina.

"And I'm Katarina, his daughter."

"Oh, daughter," Killua muses, voice rising. Gon's breath hitches in his throat at the sound of it. Fuck. "Funny that, Gon has never mentioned any... daughter. That's peculiar," he adds, even louder this time, looking at Gon with slightly gritted teeth. Gon wets his lips nervously with his tongue and looks away.

"Yes, daughter," Katarina confirms with a giggle, nodding her head excitedly, very much oblivious of the current situation at hand.

Gon watches as his daughter and Killua shake hands, and his daughter grins largely at Killua, eyelashes batting flirtatiously at him, all the while. Her small hand lingers for a millisecond too long while clutching Killua's own, and she is biting her lip in a way that gives her this essence of allure. Gon can't help but clear his throat at that, making the two jump apart and look at him.

"Well, that's quite enough, yeah? You, young lady, go inside," Gon says firmly, giving his daughter _a look_. She scoffs petulantly, yet she still obeys, even if she does pointedly stomp throughout the mansion.

Gon can hear her calling out for Marina as soon as she is inside, her voice reverberating throughout the ornate and spacious house. Gon rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

By the time Gon glances back at Killua, who's still standing on his front step, Gon stumbles back a little in shock because he's met instantly with a pair of blazing blue eyes staring right back at him, his lips pursed in a thin line; he looks like a (beautiful) aggressive kitten poised to attack at any given moment. Gon gulps nervously at the sight.

A beat of silence passes before an impatient, "Well?" releases from Killua's throat, his voice low and demanding. He crosses his arms against his chest defiantly, cheeks flushing red. "Aren't you gonna let me in? _Daddy..._ " He murmurs the last part, sounding more so upset rather than sexy, which stands in stark contrast to the last time Gon heard him utter that very word. He's obviously referring to Katarina calling him daddy just now—but in a totally different manner, of course.

Gon frowns as he looks down at his sandals-clad feet (feeling disappointed with himself, really), before stepping aside to let Killua through the doorway. "Baby. Come in, please."

Killua lets his hands fall to his sides and takes two steps forward, his sweet scent becoming more prevalent as he moves closer into Gon's proximity, and then he's stopped, hovering in the doorway right next to Gon. Gon feels long, delicate fingers tipping his chin upwards gently, guiding him to look at Killua fully, and then suddenly there's a pair of soft lips that are pressing against his. It's a chaste kiss but it still feels like serenity when Gon becomes familiar with the sweet taste of Killua's lips once more. Gon closes his eyes in bliss—he fucking missed this too, he realizes—before kissing Killua back, hard, hand coming up to cup the back of his head, pulling him further. The younger boy immediately moans in response, his massive hands sliding up to touch his face gingerly and letting their mouths mold against each. Gon has to breathe; Killua's just too much, so all encompassing and so easy to drown into. It's addicting and terrifying all at once.

The kiss ceases and they're just standing there with their lips hovering over each other as they release all of the breaths they've been holding. Gon takes a moment to be thankful for the fact that neither Katarina nor Marina caught them in their... passionate embrace. He closes his eyes tightly in relief, exhaling loudly. When he presses his forehead against Killua's and opens his eyes, Gon only then realizes that Killua has seemingly been waiting for him to focus back on him—on them—before whispering to him, "We need to talk then, I suppose?"

Gon can only nod in response.

**~*~**

They end up hanging out by the pool. And it's just like the first time all over again. But it's different, though, because Katarina is present not only in their vicinity but also acting as a source of tension between the two. There's also the fact that they're not strangers anymore. Killua isn't just a mystery wrapped in skintight jeans; he's his _Cielo_ , the same man that he fucked into rapidly while he moaned from pleasure from being called Daddy by the addictive minx. So it's not just like before, but it also is, in an abstract way. Gon sighs—he needs a drink.

Gon has gotten his laptop set on the space next to him and the same cup of coffee that Marina made from earlier as he perches on one of the lounge chairs. He tries his best to focus on the screen of his laptop and read through the emails that Leorio has sent him just now, pointedly ignoring Killua and Katarina who are mucking about in the water. It's really hard not to look up and watch, though, especially when Killua's clad just a pair of fucking white short shorts that make him appear to be practically naked. _What in the actual fuck is this boy trying to do to him?_

Gon shakes his head, thankful for his aviator sunglasses that are perched over his nose and the fact that they don't allow for anyone to know where his vision is aimed at.

Looking down at the task at hand once more, Gon learns that the emails are all about the feedback he's receiving about the painting of Killua that he exhibited last month— _what he'd been rooting for for almost two weeks now!_ —all from both Spanish critics and long time friends, and... wow, they're all positive responses so far. Gon has the authority to grin proudly to himself, pride about his work and Killua despite Killua doesn't know yet flooding through his body as he stares at the ecstatic reviews from his colleagues.

The smile apparently distracts Killua enough that he decides in taking a break from the pool to walk towards him by the pool side, asking him, "What's so funny, Gon?"

Gon on instinct looks up at that, can hear his daughter whining her complaints about having a lack of a companion in the background, eyes locking with Killua.

Killua, who's got a hand on his hip and is dripping wet with pool water, hair damp and dimples flashing dangerously. And damn, Gon is so goddamn aroused just by that one glance alone. His line of sight trails down, taking in the sight of those tattoos that litter his glistening chest. Gon wants to paint him like this. Those white shorts will definitely need an entire tube of his white acrylic oil paint for it to turn out absolutely perfect. And then—and then Gon's gonna make millions, probably, and Killua's gonna be a star, and then they'll fuck, after all of the congratulatory events, on a mattress... one that's filled with cold hard cash, that is.

Gon bites at his lip at the thought.

"I wanna bite that lip myself to be honest, _señor_ ," Killua murmurs, out of the sudden startling Gon. He flushes, can't help but take his aviators off and scoot back a little, making room for Killua to sit.

Killua complies, pushing his fringe out of his face and tying his hair up with the elastic band that was on his wrist. Gon refrains himself, doesn't allow himself to grab Killua and bend him over this chair and fuck him roughly. But he knows better than to do that. He's achingly aware of Katarina's presence and how she would be less than pleased with the sight and might even be angry enough to run to Mateo and tell him that Gon was molesting a young boy in front of her. Gon scoffs at the thought. God forbid Gon ever dare to fuck someone other than Mateo, he thinks sarcastically.

"So," Gon starts to say, clearing his throat. "You and my daughter look... happy together—"

"Oh, please, you know I'd much rather be sucking your cock," Killua quickly disputes, snorting so hard at the thought of Katarina as though he's just been ridiculed. Which, perhaps that's the case.

Gon shakes his head. "Right."

"Why? Jealous?" Killua barrels on, and then adds in a low voice, "Daddy Gon..."

Sighing, Gon lets out without much hesitancy, accent thick, "We are _divorced_ , alright, Killua?"

"You and your _wife_?" Killua asks with venom, sounding disgusted with the word wife.

So Gon grits his teeth, annoyed that Killua would just assume. "Ex," Gon bites out, "ex husband. Katarina was adopted, she wasn't...wasn't made out of love."

After that wee bit of a revelation, Killua seems to quiet down all of the sudden, as if he is lost in his own thoughts. Gon can hear him humming softly next to him, the heat of the sun hugging their naked torsos quite harshly. It's 2 in the afternoon, says the time on Gon's laptop, and summer in LA is brutal. Gon still loves it, however—it's still worlds better than Spain.

After a while, Killua finally speaks up again, and this time his voice has taken on a much softer edge than earlier. "Well, no wonder she didn't inherit the good looks you possess."

"Hmm? Like what?"

At that question, Killua turns sideways and faces Gon full-frontally. His eyes are bluer like this, Gon notes. They're so close to his own that Gon can actually count his eyelashes, and can see the plush pucker of his rosy bottom lip, and can trace the contours of the bridge of his nose and his perfectly constructed jawline... Gon feels a desire to paint him this way, too, in such a close proximity. Killua is so ethereal, and the natural beauty he possesses is even more evident with every centimeter that he is closer to him.

Gon is drowning in him. In _Killua, Killua, Killua_. In fact he is getting drawn into him so fully that he misses the part when Killua has started talking again.

"...Your brown eyes, Gon. Your lips too, your long eyelashes, your high cheekbones, and your... lovely, lovely ass."

"Oh," Gon flushes hot, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. " _Gracias, cariño_ ," he squeaks out.

Killua laughs. "God, I love it whenever I have you all flustered. Look so cute. So hot. Are you gonna fuck me tonight then, daddy? You've been gone for so long, and I just missed your lovely, big dick so dearly." To prove his point, Killua leans forward and runs his hand over Gon's rapidly forming semi, his lip-biting and doe-eyed demeanor making this action seem almost innocent, in a way.

"Killua," Gon whispers nervously, eyes shifting from where Katarina is now laid out by the pool to Killua's dilating ocean eyes that are right in front of his face, the young boy obviously craving for sex, for friction, for skin to skin contact. Gon shivers as he feels his dick harden even more with Killua now massaging it at a dangerously slow pace. "Don't, baby. Please," he hisses. "I can't... I can't have an erection right here. Not when Katarina's around, love."

Killua pouts, huffing indignantly. "You're no fun, I hate'chu," is what he says, and then he's standing up and retreating back to the pool, perky bum on display as he sashays away from Gon's tangible reach. Damn. _He's a minx!_

Gon exhales a languid breath, eyes shutting tight—both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because Katarina is still as clueless as she has been, and disappointed because now he has to take care of his aching bulge by himself.

Gon gets up from the chair moments later after he's regained (a little) composure and brings his laptop with him, sliding on his aviators and then leaves, the poor coffee Marina made for him still untouched in his wake.

Back in his room ten minutes later, Gon takes out a bag of weed from one of his secret stashes in the bathroom and creates himself a joint. After that, he chooses to get high on his own, which isn't an unusual occurrence, willing his full-on erection to flag a bit, and then he flops down onto his bed and tries to take an afternoon nap. Perks of being an older dude, apparently.

He can still hear Killua and Katarina laughing by the pool area at this point, and Gon can't even care any less. He knows when he's got someone wrapped around his finger, and he's sure Killua is definitely wrapped up in him enough to where he doesn't have to worry.

**~*~**

Twenty minutes in, Gon, as it's turned out, can't fall asleep. So instead he continues to smoke his weed, pacing around his room and contemplating on painting as he does so.

Another lit joint later, Gon has succumbed to such a high that he can barely see straight. He feels like he's floating, vision blurry and stinging as he glances around his room. He sees red, he sees circles crawling up the ceiling; bubbles that become balls, and then shift into tiny, colorful boxes, and then turn into long, long rectangles.

He blinks, turning his head from left to right, in a slow motion. He feels like every executed movement he makes is slow. Gon giggles loudly at himself, forcing his heavy eyelids to flutter rapidly, trying to speed something up because everything he does feels so slowed down. Fuck, he's so high off his ass.

He lays down on his bed once more, putting a hand over his eyes and taking a deep breath after he does so. His lungs feel clogged, like they're heavy and occupied with thick, grey smoke. Which, yeah, that is the exact phenomena that is happening. Gon loves it.

After a few more minutes of him riding his high, Gon hears his door create creaking noises out of nowhere, and then the sound is followed by what he detects as feet clicking against hardwood floor. Well. Someone's invaded his room, he knows. Then again he's just so high on drugs he can't make out who the fuck it is.

" _¿Quien está ahí?_ (Who's there?)" He slurs, flailing as he tries to sit up. His body feels like jelly, utterly useless... And then—and then he's laughing again, because what the actual fuck? That can't be his voice! Gon laughs and laughs and laughs. His voice sounds stupid in his own ears.

The foot of Gon's bed dips, shutting him up effectively, and after the minute it does, Gon realizes then he's slowly being undressed by someone. He hefts himself up with his elbows and looks down in between his thighs, smiling when he sees a mop of disheveled silver locks and that oh so playful kitten smirk, paired with blue, dark eyes that are boring into his own. Killua.

Gon is about to say something, perhaps about going to ask what is Killua doing here, but the words die in his throat the very moment he feels his cock springing off his boxer shorts, his shaft being wrapped up by the delicate, heavenly hand of Killua Zoldyck's.

Gon chokes as a result, feeling instantly good and horny and in need of more...whatever that more is.

Friction, he decides. That's what he needs. Just, he needs more friction, okay. He needs Killua to act on it.

"Lovely cock." Gon hears Killua say in a hushed tone, voice raspy and amused, expert hand finally working over his length. Gon's breath hitches, hands immediately clutching the sheets beneath him.

He closes his eyes in bliss as he feels Killua's wet, soft tongue touching the slit of his penis, and then next the foreskin being brushed by a hard set of teeth... and then the same tongue yet again laving over the base of his cock. Two minutes in, he can already see stars forming at the back of his eyelids, the head of his cock is hitting the back of Killua's throat deliciously as the young lad hums around him.

Gon finally finds enough of his senses to look at over Killua in between his thighs and ask, "Where's Katarina, baby?"

Killua breathes through his nose, and god he looks so good and obscene like this, big mouth wrapped around Gon's girth, nose brushing Gon's stomach, and eyelashes cascading down to meet his flushed cheeks that are hollowing around Gon. Killua forces himself to look up over Gon and releases from where he is wrapped around his cock with an audible pop, a dribble of cum connecting Gon's cock to Killua's bottom lip. He smiles dazedly, eyelids heavy in obvious ecstasy, eyes dilated.

"Downstairs, with the maid," he answers slowly. And then adds huskily, "Daddy," taking Gon in again, making Gon gasp, this time swallowing him down fully in one swift motion, head bobbing up and down, tongue rubbing against his base. Gon tenses at that, toes curling.

With a few more thrusts of Killua's slick mouth over Gon's sensitive cock, Gon eventually comes with a shout of, "Fuck!" with fingers tangled desperately in Killua's hair.

He hears Killua chuckle after that embarrassing release, feeling the boy licking him clean of his come from his cock to his exposed stomach, every stray strand of white sticky semen being greedily swallowed down, and—fuck if that doesn't impress him immensely.

Gon yawns without his consent, Killua crawling up his limp body, and then nestling at his side, cuddling him tight and comfortably. "She might walk in on us, you know," Gon rasps.

He feels Killua shake his own head, clinging onto his waist. "She won't, I locked your door."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so quit worrying and let me sleep. I haven't had a proper night in a while..."

"Really? Why is that, baby?" Gon asks, running a hand through Killua's hair.

"Because I was consumed with missing you. I felt restless. Sleepless... Welcome back, by the way." Leaning in, Killua drops a kiss on his lips.

Gon smiles against his lips, and then kisses Killua back. "Missed you too. My princess," he murmurs teasingly. Killua shoves at his chest lightly. And then they're both giggling, both falling asleep after a bit more of catching up too, snuggled against each other's warmth as they succumb to drowsiness.

**~*~**

It is eleven in the evening when consciousness hits Gon across the head. He jerks awake, thinking it's morning already. But then his room is wrapped up in silence and dimness, only the lamp open in the background, creating weak yellow hues across walls and their dark silhouettes on the one behind them.

It's still the same day, only it's nighttime. Gon looks around him and then quickly drops his gaze on the person cuddled next to his body.

He finds that Killua's awake. He has probably been lying awake while he was still passed out. "Hey," he whispers, voice groggy.

"Hi," Killua immediately replies, smiling up at him and reaching out, fingertips tracing his jaw line. "Have I ever told you how fond I am of your stubble, Gon? They...actually left beard rashes across my thighs last time we fucked... Palm kept teasing me nonstop about it." Chuckles leave his mouth after his confession, dimples indenting his cheeks in an endearing manner. Gon can't help but reach out and pinch one of them.

"That's hot, Killua," Gon murmurs. And then his hand slides down Killua's face...then his waist, stopping on his bum, squeezing it. Killua moans at the contact, huffs out a small keen when Gon starts kneading at the meat of it. "Well to be fair, lately I've noticed you've gained a more sizable ass. I love it."

Gon watches Killua flutter his eyes close in pleasure, urging Gon into massaging his ass some more—harder, faster and obscenely, loving the sight in front of him; Killua writhing and responsive to his touch. Fuck.

"You know what my team told me this afternoon, baby? About my painting of you being naked back from three weeks ago..." Gon whispers in Killua's ear just as Killua's buried his face at the crook of Gon's neck. Killua groans in response, lips brushing against Gon's skin. "They told me you were brilliant—you look beautiful," Gon tells, accent stiff but flowing just right. "They told me you were a gift to me, _cariño_ , that I should paint more versions of you..."

Killua breathes out just as Gon's stopped kneading his ass, "Is that what you want then?"

Smiling, Gon says to him softly, fondly, "Only if you want me to. Otherwise I won't..."

Killua hums, nodding. And then Gon blinks slowly as he watches Killua's facial expression change from relaxed to thoughtful in two seconds flat.

Before he says, "Of course I'd want that. Anything for you, daddy. As long as you'll have me."

And that's...fuck. That's exactly what Gon's been dying to hear ever since this afternoon. _Yes._ "Alright then, baby. We can maybe start this week?" He asks hopefully.

In reply, Killua drawls out, "Sure," slowly breaking into a neat grin.

Gon lets out the breath he hadn't realized he's been apparently holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading and enjoying this fic here!!
> 
> PSA: Due to the negative discourse that took place in the first chapter of this book (just in case you guys wanna see that, it's on the comments section), I have disabled commenting for anonymous people, because, if you guys haven't noticed yet, one anon has sent this fic some really, really depressing hates. Lol. They must not be aware of what fiction truly is about and why it exists. Anon, if you're reading this, please be educated with the fact that fiction has existed even from wayyy, wayyyy back and people have always been consuming it before either of us have even been born lmao. Gory films, rape/noncon themed films, underage, pedophilia, gaslighting, and damn, PORN. 90% of Pornhub consisted of younger/teen pornstars filming themselves having sex, I mean, cmon. There are far more worse work of fiction in the media and ao3, it would be pointless AND a losing battle to send hates to any of these. You think by sending hates to fic writers will actually end fictional, creative writing? Yikes. Maybe next time, before we decide to run our mouths and waste our precious time fighting over stuff that will never cease to exist, use our brain? 😂
> 
> Anyway~ after 24 hours, I will be putting this fan fic on private, so the only people who will be seeing this are registered users. If you don't have an ao3 account and are reading this work of mine, I'm encouraging you to create an account now to continue with this.
> 
> If you have any more questions, you can always contact me on my IG account: @killunyan
> 
> Again, thank you! And sorry for the inconvenience 💞


	4. Killua Cabe en las Ropas de Gon Mejor que Cualquiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's got news for you, Killua.

♡♡♡♡

"See you tomorrow, Killua!" Jade, his colleague at Peach Berries, waves goodbye to Killua as she and her other friend Millie descend from the dressing room with their forearms linked, leaving Killua alone in the room, still dressed in his casual clothing.

He smiles contentedly as he sits down and shimmies his bag off of his shoulder, focusing on the mirror and his reflection on it, switching on the yellow light bulbs that are placed along its frame.

He doesn't have any circles under his eyes tonight, it seems; no trace of the tiredness and exhaustion that used to always be prevalent in his system, maybe the full-nights of sleep that he's been getting lately has finally began to pay off.

Killua smiles to himself, knowing that his improved sleeping schedule is very much a derivative of who he is spending his nights in bed with. Killua's been feeling giddy and ecstatic lately, and since he doesn't want to jinx it, he opts for keeping it to himself. The whole thing.

Yes, he hasn't told any of his friends yet about Gon; the divorced man he's been sleeping with for over the past two months now. Palm, his best friend slash big sister, and his mom are the only people that he even decided to inform about this matter, and Killua thinks he'll let it stay that way for now—for as long as he can manage, really.

The only problem is, he and Gon aren't even official yet (technically). Sure, they text every day, talking about their lives and their favorites, and basically anything that crosses their minds, but other than that, neither of them have deemed to put a label on what they are. Not explicitly, anyway.

**_To be honest, I immensely despise marmite chicken._ **

**_Really now ? But they're brilliant ! I'd love it if you would cook me some actually, amor ;) xx_ **

**_Ugh, Gonnnnn. But okay :) anything for DADDY_ **

**_No , but seriously ?_ **

**_Seriously. But you know whattttttt?_ **

**_What , baby ? :)_ **

**_I wanna be the Coney Island queen..._ **

**_Oh , but you are !! :)_ **

**_But like, I kinda wanna live there, see. I wanna build a house near that place, I wanna be able to visit it any time??_ **

**_Well ... babe , again , you will :) just you wait and see ! ;)_ **

**_Huh. What do you mean 'just wait and see?' :o_ **

**_Gon._ **

**_GON?_ **

**_Daddy! :/_ **

It has been nearly three months since they first met, like officially met—nearly three months since Killua went over to Gon's place for a proper introduction.

After Gon's returned from his trip to Spain back in mid-July, they've gone out on posh dates, well, that's what Killua calls it, and they still regularly go out whenever Gon's free. Gon has taken him to extravagant restaurants around LA, bought him flowers and offered him joyrides downtown, and whenever they got back to Gon's mansion in Beverly Hills they'd have mind blowing sex that would make Killua feel like he's walking on air for days.

They call each other when they're not together, having decided that they didn't want to limit their communication to just texting, visit the other when one is working and the other isn't, and just, they can't seem to get enough of one another—it's almost like they're over-infatuated teenagers that are undeniably in lust with their brand new crush and it's addicting. Gon has been painting different versions of Killua relentlessly, and Killua has been basking in Gon's talent and open devotion to him. It's the type of infatuation that's more like a whirlwind and Killua wants to swim in it forever.

When Gon is gone to destinations for work and Killua is unable to visit him, Gon usually brings home souvenirs or postcards when he returns.

" _So, hey, I was at work tonight and I heard this song on the radio and thought of you. Just thought I'd call you up and share the news_ ," Killua rasps over the line, grinning madly to himself, talking about an 80's love song he heard from the radio.

" _That's cute, baby_ ," Gon replies in a fond voice, sighing on the other line. " _I'm actually signing some papers at the moment. Exhausting, if you ask me. I'm glad you called, just what I needed. Thank you._ "

Killua hums, nodding despite the fact Gon doesn't see him.

And then after a beat of comfortable silence, " _God, I wanna see you, Gon_ ," Killua confesses, groaning. " _Miss you._ "

" _I know, baby_ ," Gon agrees softly, his tone near-cooing. " _But I have to finish with this, though... Hmm. How about I take the first flight Friday morning and hop on a plane to get home to you, si? And then before you even wake up the next day I'll be on that bed of yours, sucking you off so good you won't even know how to breathe proper. How does that sound?_ "

" _Sounds like a plan..._ "

" _Mhmm. Glad we agree_."

And...yes, Gon is getting good with speaking Killua's language as the days go by with them hanging out and talking to each other. Not that Killua's been keeping tabs on him, but it seems like Gon's actually studying for it, just to compensate for the other times he and Killua couldn't even understand one another.

On another note, it's been set in stone that Gon will be painting every version of Killua that he can possibly dream up—which Killua feels so special and beautiful—and so he dresses up for the older man to have his figure translated on the canvases, articulately painted on by various paintbrushes and oil paints.

They do this a lot, even though it's only possible for them to do it when Katarina's not around. The girl parties a lot, and it has only made more sense to Killua that she and Gon didn't really share a lot of things in common because, apparently, she was adopted when she was almost a teenager and had a difficult time throughout her past. Now she's rebelling, and her actions only worsened when her dads parted ways years prior. She's more fond of Mateo, Killua now understands—that guy who broke Gon's heart by cheating. Killua isn't really that bothered by any of this, now that he knows...a little.

Taking out his outfit for his tonight's performance, Killua immediately strips off his casual clothing and then slips on a new pair of tight women's jeans and his new pink floral sheer shirt he bought from YSL. He fixes his hair as he looks at the mirror, ruffles it a few notches, and then slips on his trademark headband to brush his hair back just this time, some of his white locks sticking out. He decides to leave them be. For the final touch, Killua puts on a couple of earrings (various designs, but mostly black, because he and Palm have got an affinity for piercings ever since, that it's just their thing now), the ones Palm got him last week, and he's finally done by wearing his sparkly boots.

Killua slips out of the dressing room to see if his mate, Knuckle, has already finished with his own performance on stage, but when he sees he is only halfway through his last set, it gives Killua a few more spare minutes to relax in the dressing room.

He sits yet again on his stool, tapping his fingers against the chipped wood of his vanity. He didn't have an incoming text from Gon when he checked it early on, and he wonders if there is one now. He isn't unlocking his phone to find out though, he's too anxious to do so. In the end, Killua just picks up the lipstick straying in his reach and applies some on his lips, completing it by pursing his plump lips together. And Killua wants to giggle as he stares back at his own reflection, because fuck if he doesn't look great. Gon will totally bend him over his desk later on tonight, he's sure of it. Killua grins wickedly at the thought, feeling himself blush at the image entertaining his mind.

**~*~**

Killua's got five songs in his set list for the night, all will be played by Knuckle, who is his backup guitarist, and he's ready to perform as soon as he steps on the stage, the spotlight focused solely on his figure, playing glorious shadows with the contours of his body.

This is what Killua loves doing, he has always loved it, but now he's loving it even more—especially now he's got inspiration. Killua puts on his most charming smile, knowing Gon has promised to be in the audience tonight, wanting to give his best. He's picked out his most favorite songs he has spent days rehearsing over and over again, and he's determined to show his daddy what he's worthy of.

The room is dimmed, Peach Berries once again filled with men and queer folks, the majority of the crowd being bikers and drunken travelers from either the south or up north.

Killua grips his personal microphone, the lilac taped below visible to the audience, his gaze searching the crowd for a certain man with the fiercest persona he's ever been acquainted with in his entire entity. The one man that's actually made him feel sexy and fuckable by just being stared down by him. The one man that can give him one piercing, icy gaze racking over his body and make him feel weak in the knees. The one man that can make him either bend over a table and beg to be fucked or drop down to his knees in a millisecond flat, mouth wide open so his throat will get gagged, mouthful of thick, hard cock. _Gon fucking Freecss._ His man, his painter, his Latino fresh from Spain, who always smells of expensive perfume, always is adorning Rolex watches on his wrist and loves driving him places with his black Mercedes Benz.

Killua licks his lips just as his eyes stop directly on him, finally; there, right there. Gon is seated on a stool by the bar, wearing what Killua can make out to be some glistening dark blazer and trousers that match, his soft black hair brushed up, revealing his forehead, a few strands falling softly over on the side, aviators perched over his nose and covering his dominating golden brown eyes, a flower pinned to his suit's breast pocket, probably an indication he's just gone to some event and went straight from there to see Killua without bothering to change. And fuck— _fuck_ he looks good, is the thing. Daddy looks so fucking god-like, a fucking modern-day James Dean. And Killua's so weak for him; so, so weak for the Latino Daddy, Gon Freecss.

Has seemingly noticed he's been looking, Gon raises his hand holding a pint and commemorates a toast to Killua. Killua just nods, face instantly numbing with heat, shoulders sagging into submission. Yep, Killua the usually confident and notorious _harlot_ is a downright submissive when it comes to _Señor_ Freecss, and yes, it's insanely ridiculous.

"Good evening, boys," Killua greets over the crowd, his voice echoing all over the dingy ole bar. Wolf whistles and loud whooping erupt from the audience, men of different sizes and colors clapping enthusiastically. Killua smiles his best, making sure his fangs are flashing, batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. "How's everyone's night so far? If there's any newcomers here, please kindly stand so the veterans can welcome y'all."

There are four or five newcomers who stand, earning greetings from others, and Killua spends that chance to look at Gon across the bar yet again, catching Gon watching him intently while sipping on his beer. Killua winks at the older man, before proceeding to speak over the mic. "So, tonight folks, Mr. Knuckle Bine here, you guys know him. He is gonna be my guitarist. And of course, as per usual I'll be singing five different songs for you all."

There's another round of bustling and applause, but when it dies down, Killua takes that as his cue. Knuckle starts plucking, strumming the first notes.

And so Killua closes his eyes and starts with the first verse, already quite into the moment. " _Blue jeans, white shirt. Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn. It was like, James Dean, for sure... You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer..._ "

**~*~**

Killua tries not to squirm as Gon nibbles on his left ear. He fails anyway, giggling madly as he scoots away from Gon's reach. "Look so beautiful tonight, baby," Gon murmurs softly, smiling from the driver's seat. "Earrings look perfect on you, too, maybe I should buy you a whole set."

"Really now," Killua challenges, cocking a brow at Gon mischievously. He's lighting a cigar, putting it in between his lips.

" _Si, cariño._ You look pretty in them," Gon insists as he nods vigorously to get his point across, turning onto a street and honking at another car. They're on their way back to Gon's, with Gon driving them both in his car number three, as Killua marks it. He's got six of them, so it's best to just be naming them by numbers. Killua sometimes goes to work without bringing his own car, knowing Gon will fetch him in one of his exuberant vehicles.

"Fine, fine. Thank you, babe, but that's a no," Killua responds after his giggling fit, blushing red. He thinks _nice try_ with Gon even suggesting buying him things. Don't get Killua wrong—he believes Gon's only being sweet and nice at the same time for spoiling him, but. Really. Gon spends ridiculous amounts of money on him, despite the money usually going towards dates and free rides, free food. Perhaps buying him something every once in a while is good, but not this soon though. Gon has literally just bought Killua a new cellphone, he doesn't need anything else.

Shaking his head at the thought, Killua exhales the grey smoke and makes a face after realizing they're suffocated inside the car.

"Are you sure? But you'll definitely look wonderful in other designs, Killua," Gon presses on. Killua shuts him up by leaning over and kissing his open mouth. Gon moans in response, and before he can even kiss back, Killua pulls away and sticks his tongue out, teasing Gon and making him make that gaping, surprised look he's giving Killua, and then takes another drag from his cigar. "Tease you are, doll. Keep it up and daddy won't fuck you tonight," Gon tells him.

Laying back, Killua puts his legs up and rolls down the window next to him, letting the brisk evening air swell against his face, grabbing a stick of gum and starting chewing. He lets his smoke join the fluttering wisps of wind as he ignores Gon's threat altogether; knowing full well, not he nor Gon actually believes that bullshit. "So, where were you before you went to PB? You look pretty fancy to me, wearing that suit and everything." He gestures with his hand to give emphasis to what he's pertaining to.

Humming, Gon stops at a red light and thrums his fingers against the steering wheel, glancing at Killua. "Was called in to have a meeting with the rest of the gallery insulators just this afternoon; discussed a few things, mostly about the blueprinting of the place... They needed me in a tux, I gave them matching suits." Gon smiles again, removing his aviators and wearing them to Killua, catching Killua off guard a bit. "Did you like it?"

Killua bites his lip, keeping himself from breaking into a fully wide grin at that. "Like?" He breathes out, fixing the glasses over his nose and pecking Gon's hand. "I love it, Gon. Truly," he says honestly. "How was the meeting, though?"

Gon shrugs. "Alright."

Killua nods.

The ride doesn't take long now, the two of them laughing about absolutely nothing and every little thing mentioned, and before Killua can even finish his third cigarette, Gon's pulling him inside the house and is backing him up against the wall, hungrily going for his jaw and nipping at his skin, the chance that Marina could be lingering by the kitchen doorway be damned. Killua laughs as he has the need to drop his cigarette stick on the floor's tiles, hugging Gon with his right leg and letting their groins grind.

"Honey, don't you think we should..." Killua starts but sooner trails off, just as Gon lets out a low mixture of growl and moan, letting go of Killua and then dashing up the stairs, looking back just to signal Killua to follow him.

Killua does as he's told, taking two steps at a time as he ties up half of his hair in an elastic band.

Once they get to Gon's room, Killua is bent over the bed with his ass poised upwards into thin air in record time, Gon lingering behind him, probably admiring his pert bum from behind, given the fact he's not even touching Killua but just breathing on his exposed hole. Killua groans and squirms, whining his protests at all of the impatience that's swirling in his abdomen. "Sshh, baby. Just... let daddy look at your beauty for a little while more," Gon whispers huskily, obviously hot but is refraining in the name of casually admiring someone's ass. _Killua's ass._ Jesus.

Hot in the ears, Killua swallows as he wiggles his hips a bit, face smashed against the plush pillows on Gon's bed, hands clutching the sheets as he waits it out. _Dammit, everything in this room smells like Gon._

He can feel his muscles retracting at each fan of breath Gon lets out that hits his cooling skin, feeling his dick already forming a semi. And fuck, Killua needs Gon to do something.

"Please..." He pleads, word muffled by the sheets.

"So, so beautiful, baby. So pink, that hole of yours. I love it. If only I can paint you looking like this. So loose, so submissive for daddy," Gon recites, tone of voice clearly enticed, and wow. He really, surely makes Killua feel so admired—treasured—and cherished. And no man has ever... not in this level of, not this way, considering he'd always been just a fuck. Killua's heart feels as though it will fucking explode, just thinking about the possibility that he may not be anymore...

Then again, that's for another day. Another time.

Writhing on the bed, Killua untangles his legs from the duvet and spreads his thighs for Gon's sake of better access. He hears the older man hum in appreciation as he does just that. Killua thinks he's ready. Like so damn ready.

Moments to their silence, eventually so, Gon grabs on Killua's ass cheeks and slaps one of them, making Killua hiss in both pleasure and striking pain, pushing forward and sheets-clenching. Gon yet again lets out a low growl, and then he's suddenly sticking his tongue across Killua's sensitive rim, tasting him, spiky stubble against meaty flesh.

Moans and multiple incoherence escape Killua's lips just as Gon's started properly savoring him, tongue lapping across his hole and nibbling, thin lips against tingling pink skin. "Oh, jesus fuck," Killua suppresses in a low voice, breathing heavily in and out. Gon rewards him with another spanking at that, making him yet again yelp and writhe responsively, consistent currents of arousal coursing through his veins and going directly to his untouched cock. He can feel himself leaking and it's driving him fucking mad.

" _Tan bueno para papi_ (So good for daddy)," Gon murmurs against his puckered hole, eager tongue pushing in and out, hot breath fanning and rendering goosebumps on Killua's exposed arms.

"Gon... Gon..." Killua chants in loud squeaks, "please, daddy... just... _please..._ " Killua doesn't really know what he's begging for if he's honest, but with situations such as this one, he can't seem to help murmur words out of his mind. It's ridiculous. They are ridiculous. But Killua thinks they fit anyway.

And so it goes. Gon continues to eat him out, hand spanking his ass again and making him moan loud, before going for his completely hardened dick between his thighs, and then pumping on it fast. Killua feels wrecked quite already after that, can't stay still, pushing and pushing his ass toward Gon's face for more, more, _more_. Gon gives it to him, he's a non-difficult negotiator when it comes to giving anyway. He may be is born to give.

After a few more thrusts, Gon frees him for just two seconds and then quickly flips him over, spreading his legs wide. Killua's so dizzy with pleasure he can barely see straight now, eyes rolling at the back of his head.

And until it all gets blurry from there, being the only thing Killua is remembering is that of Gon fucking him hard without the use of condom and only a limited edition expensive bottle of lubricant, leaving him limp and pliant in contentment afterwards, cleaning him up off come and the both of them sleeping the night off, cuddled up in heavenly soft bundles.

He also remembers Gon kissing the top of his head as he spoons him from behind.

**~*~**

By the time Killua stirs awake the next day, he finds himself curled up in a ball, strong, tattooed arms wrapped around his torso, soft snores being pressed against his nape. Killua allows it as Gon's still deep in his slumber.

He turns a bit, sidles his head to flick his gaze towards the man's peacefully sleeping face, and just like that he's met with the perfection that is Gon. Killua almost releases a small gasp at the sight of him; the long, dark lashes fanned over the tanned, slightly freckled cheeks of Mr. Hottie Latino making him seem rather younger than his true age hitting him like a truck.

Killua reaches out to touch that face, feeling up the soft skin, trailing his fingertips over the prominent cheekbones and releasing a dreamy sigh amidst doing just that. Gon is just so...handsome. Yeah, that's one of the best adjectives to describe him. Why his ex-husband had let go of someone like him, will forever be something Killua won't be able to answer.

Shame. Killua continues to admire the older man.

Until he snaps out of it a few moments later. He didn't even realize quick enough how his mouth had been gaping. He shuts it, startled.

_What is he even doing exactly?_ Shaking the thoughts away, Killua takes a deep breath and relaxes as he darts his gaze up the ceiling.

Time to move his ass up.

Killua ever so slowly takes Gon's arm off his body and presses his feet on the ground, stretching his arms wide and then padding across the room. Killua gets in the bathroom with nothing on, switches the lights on, and borrowing a toothbrush from Gon. He brushes his teeth to get rid of the staleness that formed overnight, washes his face with cold water, and then takes a morning wee.

When Killua leaves the loo, he sees Gon's still soundly sleeping, so that gives him more time to himself.

He sits on his rumpled side of the bed, and gives into the urge to look at Gon's sleeping figure next to him, one last time, to just like, admire what he's like in this angle. Because, really, he just can't help it. He stares for a bit before the thought resurfaces that watching Gon sleep is weird and creepily intimate, considering they aren't even official. This second time around, the realization brings a stinging feeling in Killua's stomach. For some reason that he can't define.

Right. Speaking of, Killua should probably cook them some breakfast.

Picking up his underwear off the ground, Killua quickly slips it on, and then, seeing as his overnight clothes are all somewhat dried off of the work's worth of sweat, Killua disregards them and just goes straight to Gon's closet and plunders it for something he can fit into. He chooses an oversized sweater in the end since it's the only thing that can wrap around his bigger frame. It's a lavender colored one and is tremendously cute, and it's large enough that it stops on his thighs and leaves his underwear out of plain sight, creating sweater paws with how long each of the sleeve is. Killua happily sneaks out the room wearing just that, and then he travels down to the kitchen, meeting Marina halfway there.

"Hi!" Killua greets her cheerfully, waving a hand and dimpling, leaving Marina no choice but to swallow down her Spanish and say Hello back, accent exceptionally thick. Giggling at the sound of it, mirthful, Killua proceeds to the kitchen and drags the old woman with him, linking their arms together enthusiastically, as though they've been the best of buddies for years. It is the first time Killua hears Marina's laughter bubble from her lips, asking how last night had went—casually too! Well, Killua's just as proud and vocal as he tells her about everything, from his performance to the ride back home, minus the awesome sex, though. Because he's kind enough to spare her those details.

When they reach the kitchen, they both help each other make pancakes and tea, Marina willingly giving Killua the details as to where things are around the massive place, and as to how does Gon like his breakfast each morning in 'the Mademoiselle Marina way'. Killua's just really happy he gets along with the housemaid, no matter if she's only that; a housemaid.

Two sunny side ups, a few sausages and mountains of perfectly browned pancakes later, Killua and Marina take the trays full of food with them and soldier back up the staircase, taking their time strolling along the long quiet hallway, and then stopping at the door to Gon's room.

It's Killua who hip-checks the door open to reveal a still sleeping Gon by the bed, only now that the man has changed positions. Killua nods at Marina as she beckons to place the tray by the bedside table, and then she leaves with a kind smile right after that. Killua, on the other hand, places the tray he's holding on the other bedside table where Gon lies near, leaning down to whisper in Gon's ear.

" _Amor_ ," Killua coos, attempting Spanish. It causes him to laugh when Gon pries an eye open at hearing him say that.

" _Hola, cariño_ ," Gon rasps, smiling tiny at him. Killua smiles back, his heart pounding drastically in his chest at how honey, honey, brown Gon's eyes are as he looks back at him, especially when the sunlight is hitting his face like this, softly contoured eyelids and nose and cheekbones presented like magnificence at its best. Killua aches to touch him again, feel the stubble that, yet again, left rashes on his pale, sensitive bum and thighs—serving as a reminder just how sensational Gon Freecss truly is.

"Made you breakfast, Gon. Heard pancakes with the side of eggs and sausages are your favorites..."

"Ooh," Gon muses in excitement, chuckling lightly. He sits up slowly after a while, and Killua immediately busies himself bringing the trays over to the bed, placing each in between himself and Gon, laying the food down. "This is so lovely, Killua," is what Gon says as he takes his first bite out of three layers of pancake, chewing happily. "I didn't know you can cook! I'm so used to French and Italian cuisines, but this," Gon stops to take another large bite out of a sausage with a piece of egg, before finishing his sentence with a mouthful, "this is _good._ "

Seeing the bright smile painting Gon's lips as he eats, Killua can't help smile to himself as well as he looks down on his own food-full of plate, mentally patting his head in victory at his success of having Gon's clear as day stamp of approval at his cooking skills. He thinks perhaps he'll cook for Gon more in the future... like, just to see that wonderful, handsome smile again. Especially the part where Gon's eyes are crinkling at the sides, cheeks dented with hints of dimples and pinks. And Killua never even knew Gon has dimples. That's news. _Amazing_ news.

After they're done eating, Gon sets their trays aside and pulls Killua back in bed with him, nuzzling his face against Killua's exposed collarbone. "Glad you loved the breakfast I cooked, Gon."

"Mhmm," Gon hums in affirmation, pressing a soft, lingering kiss on Killua's throat. "Was so good, baby. I'm impressed."

"Marina helped me a bit. She's a very nice woman," Killua says softly.

"She is, she is. Been working under me since my twenties."

"Really?" Killua drawls, grinning down at Gon because of the new information, imagination kicking in as he thinks about a young version of Gon, already posh and oh so lovely with less wrinkles and brisk skin, hair softer and probably always kept lying against his forehead, being served by a Spanish younger Marina, early discovery of his talent in painting on the works. And then there's the thought of a younger Gon holding a curve pipe in 90s Gangsta Latino style clothing next, some dark suspenders in contrast with a white polo long sleeves, and tight beige trousers hugging his thighs and legs probably, flat vintage loafers with his tanned ankles out, beret or potato type of hats atop his head, long and thick black eyelashes cascading shadows over the hollows of his perfectly sculptured cheekbones. And damn—damn if Killua's not so fond of him; damn if Killua's not so drawn in his daydream he actually forgets just how he's literally holding the older version of the same Gon he's imagining inside his head.

Killua's just...he just really feels blessed to have met Gon amidst his laid back lifestyle.

He can still remember how things had went for him before all these. He used to sleep with different men each night, going home with them after a night spent working at Peach Berries, and then leaving first thing in the morning with not so much as a greeting, credits left unspoken despite a previously good hell of a fuck.

It's different with Gon though; it's a whole different story when it comes to the prime Latino, it seems. This one, Killua actually enjoys spending time with, has so much fun with, has several laughing moments with. Killua never did that to any man he'd ever let either fuck or touch him from the past. Just Gon. And it's only Gon, too, that he's ever confessed how he wishes he could just forget his job and fly to New York next, make rounds in Coney Island, build a house near there and then spend the rest of his life visiting back and forth and spend time making memories at the Boardwalk.

Call Killua a child, call Killua juvenile, but it's what he's always wanted. Living nearby Coney Island will always be in his Bucket List, and he'll always be proud of that optimum. There are many things Killua likes. One of which being dressed up. And then there's the freedom of wearing lipstick, wearing head scarves, wearing earrings, prancing gracefully, having his hair grown freely, singing songs for men, painting his nails various colors and all that...

But there are more things Killua wants done, and if only he can go to Coney Island...

"You look perfect in my clothes, sweetheart, maybe I should let you wear them all the time," Gon suddenly tells Killua, breaking him from his heavy thinking.

Killua smiles down at Gon's grinning facial expression in a lieu of compensating, fireworks exploding for the first time ever since they looked at each other this close and this serene; Gon looks like the sun, Killua decides, and Killua is the moon. Gon's moon. The one running after him, but not being given a chance by the universe itself anyway. It's gonna be exhausting, it's the inevitable, but Killua the moon will do anything just to get to Gon the sun in any way he can either way, so there really is no point of discussion.

"Well, I love being in your clothes. They smell just like you. Makes me feel safe wearing them," Killua tells Gon honestly.

Gon laughs lightly, tapping Killua's chin. "I am glad, baby doll," he says, voice a bit groggy. Killua leans in and captures Gon's lips, closing his eyes at the instant bliss it gives, sucking at the man's bottom lip much longer, before letting go of it with a flourish. "Say, what do you feel about going out of town, Killua?"

Killua opens his eyes. "Mmhm, where to?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Gon grins widely. "You know... to the city that never sleeps? I am not working for a week, so I thought maybe... you might want to ask that boss of yours for a leave of absence, so—"

" _Yes!_ " Killua squeals, not even letting Gon finish his sentence, excitement bursting through his veins. He's so excited about going he has just lost all traces of finesse. "Yes, yes, _yes_ , Gon! Oh, my god!"

Laughing, Gon flips them over and Killua goes along with it, laughing too. And then they're rolling uncontrollably as they hug each other, both of them ending up lying on the floor. Killua hurriedly scrambles up to his feet just as he's recovered from his excitement, straddling Gon's hips and leaning down to snog him senseless. Killua feels so ecstatic he's afraid he might just burst from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? God, am I updating too fast? 👀


	5. Killua Peude Tocar Casi todo los Intsrumentos, es um Bebe Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Brooklyn, NY with Asukarera de Papa :))

♡♡♡♡

Pecking against glass wakes Killua up right in the middle of a dreamless after-sex nap, rendering a muffled groan from him, urge of getting up zeroed in, and two bare feet landing on cold tiles. He pads toward the sliding door that leads to a balcony where the noise is coming from, pulling the curtain a little and being faced with the early morning scenario. The bird nosing about his apartment sill startles into scramming away, Killua seeing the sun hasn't woken yet, cars passing by his hometown propping the streets.  
  
He's naked all over, last night's come stains still lingering across his bare back from when Gon took him from behind and came while he was bent over the bed and a writhing mess, but he does not feel cold one bit. Is not strange at all though, is it? Killua looks back at the bed where he used to lie and looks at the man he's spent three days and nights with in this apartment; then he looks down at his body and his limping dick in between his thighs, and thinks, it is all worth it. Because it is. Killua wants to think it is.

Killua's filed a leave of absence at Peach Berries days ago so that he can spend more time with Gon since the old man himself hasn't a job to attend to for a few weeks, making it therefore possible for them to hang out constantly for the following days to come. And it was a risky move for Killua's part, that he knows of, since he's a very ideal client at the said nightclub at the moment, and having him absent for days might lower the incomes PB receive, to which might result of the bar closing itself. Killua is a well-known singer at the gay club, and men travel their way there just to see him...so if he isn't going to be there, then that could be such a massive problem.

He's just gone his way into risking two things for one man. One man he isn't even sure would stick around unlike the others who had left him because all they wanted was a taste of him and nothing more.

But seeing Gon like this, though...

Like, this soft and sleeping and peaceful; innocent, heaving serenely and cuddly in his creaky old bed. It makes Killua think that what he did was rather... worth it. And he doesn't even know why in the world he's thinking about this at the earliest of the morning, really. Killua must be in way over his head, Jesus, he has to stop now. _Now_.

Since when did he become soft towards some man who fucks him? Doesn't matter if it's good, it's still sex. His and Gon's relationship, or whatever this is, it revolves around sex. Just sex.

_Fuck._

Shaking his head, Killua heads toward his study desk and picks up his phone, sneaks out the room and flops down on the couch by the living area, dialing his mom's number. Killua waits until Kikyo answers, and when she does the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, "Mom, I think I'm falling for him," because really, there's no point in lying and hiding things from his mother. She always tends to know no matter how much he secrets such anyway... She's his super mom as he calls her in occasion.

"Oh, baby," comes the coo of Kikyo from the other line, voice raspy as an indication of her just waking up, something Killua cringes at as he realizes it at the same time. "Really now? How does he feel about you then?"

Killua sniffles, resting his head against the armrest. "I don't know, mom..." He murmurs, frown etched across his face. He runs a hand across it, closing his eyes and sighing. "And uhm, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just really don't know who to call and to whom should I vent. Nobody knows about Gon and I except for you and Palm..."

"Oh, hush, Killu. You know you can always call me and vent, love. Anytime, you hear?" Kikyo reprimands, making Killua nod despite she can't see. That's just really how a mother like her affects Killua. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel all better, just tell me Killu, alright? I will go there in your apartment if I have to, in any inconvenient time, you know that."

"Yes, mom, I know..." Killua says softly, opening his eyes and looking up at the lifeless looking ceiling. It's old and it's filthy, the paper cracking awfully, a sign of just how old this building really is. Killua loves this place too much to move anyway; it may be not much, but it's home. "Thank you for answering my call. That's all I need right now—hearing the voice of a loved one."

Kikyo hums and Killua takes it that she's smiling from where she is—which is back at their humble home in Mississippi, where he grew up and had had his childhood lived and spent with his old friends and classmates, his little sister, Alluka, his brothers too and grandparents. Killua should probably revisit soon, but... he just hasn't the time for now. In fact, especially not now that he's caught up with some or the other particular things.

"Alrighty then, sweetheart. I understand. Well, if you ever need me, again, just always call, okay? Come home to us if needed as well."

"Yes, mom. I will. Thank you..." Killua pauses, rubbing his temple and getting up from the couch. "I love you, mommy."

"As I love you, my baby."

**~*~**

After leaving his sister a pretty much love-filled, melancholic, overly sentimental venting voicemail, Killua strolls back inside his bedroom where Gon is still cloaked in peacefulness and harmless dreams, spooning a pillow with his leg propped over it, eyelashes cascading soft shadows over hollowed rosy tanned cheeks, light snores following the crispy warm air.

Killua nears his man as he sets down his phone on the desk, pulls at the covers as he reaches the bed, replaces the pillow Gon is hugging to himself, and then sleeps again like that, skin to skin touching, breathing falling into the same rhythm.

He did not stand a chance.

**~*~**

Waking up for the second time feels better. His usually bad back didn't serve as a bother, and his body clock didn't completely fuck itself up. Killua opens his eyes and adjusts his sights against the normally present first burns caused by the scorching sunbeams, letting out a yawn and a free stretch, rendering a small laugh from a certain someone.

"Seriously, Gon?" Killua says in a wee bit sarcastic demure, left eyebrow raised in cheeky demand, smirking at Gon by the foot of the bed, whose hand clutching a paintbrush and a palette on the other.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Gon smiles at Killua before solemnly winking in a rather playful way. "Forgive me, _amor_. You just look so perfect and young like an infant slumbering like that. And I'm only human, you should've known."

Nodding along, Killua lets out a brief string of giggle as he hoists himself up a bit, resting his cheek against his knuckles. "Right. I should've—I should've known. Of course," he says sarcastically, no heat upon it.

Gon rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. He puts down his painting equipment and round his piece of canvas (where he's probably half-finished painting Killua sleeping already, again, for what seems to be the fifth time ever since he first did it) and gets to where Killua is by the bed only to greet him properly with a long, hard kiss on the mouth.

"I ordered Chinese. You hungry, baby?" Gon asks against their lips, pulling back shortly. Nodding, Killua properly sits now and lets his feet land on the ground, duvet covering him from waist down.

Moments since Killua's woken up, he and Gon have started eating their breakfast in boxes as Gon's set aside his drafting altogether, has drank wine Gon also bought from 7-Eleven two blocks away from Killua's apartment building, and then Gon is eventually telling him a 'very exciting' story about his trip to Arizona the other week.

Killua listens to him talk, mostly mesmerized by his thick Spanish accent and his bobbing Adam's apple, light stubble looking prickly and pink lips a little seeming greasy because of what they've just eaten. Killua wants to lick them clean, but then Gon interrupts his thoughts suddenly, from the moment he's stood up to get something from his bag. "It's not much, Killua," Gon is saying as he rummages through his belongings, "but I bought them for you anyway because I know you love wearing the lot of them." And then he pulls out a couple of obviously brand new sheer shirts varying from pastel colored plaid fabrics to velvet violets and blues. Killua's eyes widen, lips parting slowly at what he's seeing.

"Those are from _Yves Saint Laurent._.." He muses in recognition, and then his eyes flick from the sheer shirts being handed to him to Gon's fond eyes, "Gon... I can't... I cannot accept those. They're... they must've cost _thousands_ of dollars!"

"Ah, but, honey—," Gon begins to explain doing hand gestures, until Killua cuts him off though, standing up and pacing frantically.

"No, Gon. I—this is all too much. I can't accept these, I—,"

"Killua," Gon says calmly, posh persona intact as ever.

"No, I just, I can't, Gon. You—you are awesome, really. But the thing is... The thing is you've given me so much, so many good things quite already. You bought me boots, you brought me to fancy restaurants, you drove me places, you buy me roses. _God_ , you even bought me an iPhone! And it was even the latest model, for Elvis' sake. I can't possibly accept this! This is madness—"

"Killua!" Gon finally raises his voice. And Killua shuts up in an instant at that. Good. Sighing, Gon fixes him a look. "Baby, breathe," he says calmly. And Killua obeys him, breathing in and out. God, Gon's eyes are so fucking bright, golden. And what is Killua even thinking? He shakes his thoughts away. A minute to their pause, Gon tells him sounding sincere, "Babe, look. This thing I do, buying you things, spoiling you, bringing you to places I know you'd love and never been to... I do this because I want to. Not because I'm buying you—your time, your company... I'm simply doing this because it makes me happy. Spending dollars on you makes me happy. And, you know what else?"

"What?" Killua murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat up. He can't look at Gon right now. He can't. He can't and he won't.

"And you're worth it. Very much so, darling," Gon says, voice extra soft and extra fond. Killua's just about melting into a pile of goo. He's like—turning into a freaking marshmallow. Or whatever.

"But... but..."

"No buts, baby. Just accept these clothes. Besides, no one's gonna fit in these except for you. Katarina wouldn't wear them either, and there's no way I'd let her. Considering these are especially for _you_."

Blinking at Gon, after all the resistant, Killua eventually sags as he lets out a sigh of defeat. He walks toward Gon and ends up sitting on his lap, leaning in and capturing Gon's lips as he cups his face even so, kissing him like there's literally no tomorrow. And they make out for the better part of good, solid ten minutes until they're lying on Killua's bed again, last night's clothes still scattered across the floor, brand new YSL sheer shirts piled at the foot of the creaky old bed.

"Thank you, Gon," whispers Killua to Gon's dick as he's volunteered sucking him off, some sort of an exchange to all the touching lines Gon's told him just now, or to put it rather bluntly, this is just how much of a slut he is for Gon. _And there is just no turning back._ Gon leans up on his elbow to look at him in between his deliciously tanned spread out thighs, grinning from ear to ear, eyes dark and hair a messy nest. Killua thinks he's the most gorgeous man he's ever met.

"Anytime, _amor_ ," Gon replies to him right then, voice raspy in clear arousal and bamboozle, dick hard and thick and leaking as is. Killua grins back at him with a tiny wink, and then he gets on with it. He sucks Gon off quick, pumps eagerly on his dick, making him come twice in a row in bliss, and then cleaning the semen with the use of his tongue and lips afterwards as he kisses his thighs and exposed belly and delicious cock head. Gon pulls him in and kisses him passionately, tasting himself in Killua's jizz-filled sinfully reddish mouth.

**~*~**

Moments to their morning bond, Killua and Gon find themselves later lying side by side the bed with their bare thighs and legs tangled to each other's, Gon's back against the headboard, Killua's head resting above Gon's chest, fingers tracing one of his tattoos, his chest piece, to be exact. The sun outside has fully risen now, and the clouds submerging with a couple of birds loudly chirping; it's a Thursday, and Killua has no job to worry about. He wonders if this is gonna be his life for the next few days and a week, if this is how he and Gon will spend the rest of their day offs together for the time allowed spending.

And the answer to his musings comes briefly the moment Gon opens his mouth, fingers stopping through Killua's loosened fluffy long locks. "I've booked up a flight last night when you were already sleeping. We're leaving in a few hours, sorry I forgot to tell you immediately."

"What?" Killua breathes out, heart rabbitting in his chest right away. "Where are we..."

"Didn't you say you wanna be the Coney Island queen?" teases Gon around a smirk, nudging Killua's cheek.

Eyes lighting up, Killua shoots up in a sitting position as he guffaws at Gon excitedly. "No fucking way," he drawls out, slowly breaking into a grin.

Gon laughs wholeheartedly, eyes crinkling at both sides and white set of teeth flashing widely. "Yes way, _mi amor_ ," he says in confirmation.

And so Killua squeals in delight as he starts hopping and jumping on the bed, chanting _yes, yay, yes, yo_ cheerfully like the goof he is, making Gon laugh and laugh and laugh even more.

**~*~**

In a matter of hours to their getting ready for an 8 hour flight, packing stuff and guitar and toiletries, showering together in a haste, and getting to the airport by yellow thrashing cab, Killua's finally, finally seated inside a first class plane on his and Gon's way to New York, taking the seat by the window with Gon on the other one next to him, feeling giddy and ecstatic about absolutely everything that's happening right now. If he thought he'd just be lazing back in his apartment with the man he's letting fucking him on a daily, then Killua now thinks _fuck, fuck, fuck, because he's going to New York! New fucking York!_

Killua can't believe it. He keeps on grinning from ear to ear as he looks around the plane, jaw aching in a good way with it, dimples denting his face, cheeks hot and heartbeats wildly racing. And fuck. Killua is going to New York, he'll be visiting the legendary Coney Island as well as walk along its infamous imminent boardwalk, see and travel Brooklyn for the first time, and of course shop and dine and live for a week in the city that never ever damn sleeps. _Merlin's beard!_ And now Killua's becoming British, because reasons. He doesn't give a shit right now though, really, he's just so fucking happy.

He looks at his left and leans over to check at the hallway across rows of seats to check on Gon who's gone to take a pee. Seeing he isn't in plain sight just yet, Killua sits back and takes his pack of cigarette out and lighter instead while waiting, putting a stick in between his lips, almost lighting it up already, but then a stewardess takes it from him with a loud huff. "Hey!" Killua whines in surprise, looking up at the seething, appalled lady standing before him.

"Excuse me, but it is not allowed to smoke in the plane, sir," she says in aggravated disbelief, putting both hands on each of her hips.

Killua blinks at her mostly as he's yet realizing it, and until he does that he sags a little, grinning at her sheepishly. "I—uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Christ," the lady steward lets out, shaking her head as she passes by—Killua's lighter in her hand. Great. Killua sighs as he leans back, closing his eyes and frowning. _What a dumbass._

After a while, "This must be your first time, huh, doll face?" Someone who's at the front of Killua's seat says, making Killua snap his eyes open and see who it is.

Turns out it's an old man, probably in their late 40's or something, hair the color of gray with a bit of blonde streaks on it, stubble all gray as well, and he's smirking at Killua. "Huh, and what makes you think that?" Killua responds, guards coming up in quick strides.

The stranger gestures the smoking motion with his index and middle fingers stuck out, wicked smile painting his chapped lips and brown eyes taunting, smirk becoming even more prominent. And yes, Killua knows he's flirting alright.

"Oh, you know. The smoke thing you did just now? Bet even innocent kids knew it wasn't allowed inside planes."

"Oh, fuck off," Killua snarls at the man, turning his head sideways and looking out for Gon yet again. He's not yet done. Jeez, what's taking him so long?

"Lookin' at you right now, doll. I can tell perfectly."

Furrowing his brows, Killua dares another look at the man. "Tell what, huh?" He asks.

The man smiles, and this time he's shown teeth. They've got silvers and golds in them, and what the fuck. _Where the fuck's Gon?_

"You're a hooker, aren't you? I've seen a lotta twinks in my life, but lemme tell you right now you're the finest of 'em all, doll face."

Killua looks at the man in horror, and he swears to God he's never wanted to punch someone so bad until now. "Excuse me? You think I'm a hooker? What the fuck? Where did you get that idea, you ass?" Killua rages, getting worked up in record time.

The man in front of him lets out an amused laugh, making Killua's insides boil hotter. "Oh, come on, sexy babe," it continues to taunt, accent making it clear he's Mexican or summat. And—fuck, _his breath stinks_ , thinks Killua in disgust. "You're young and you're hot. Rosy cheeked and wide, wide mouth. How are you in a first class plane anyway, sweetie? Got bucks? Got yourself a sugar daddy, don't you?"

Mouth agape, Killua reaches out to slap the man as hard as he can—but he fails though because of the headrest dividing them—and as a result, the man laughs harder, now grabbing Killua by the wrist. "Feisty sugar baby, I like it."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Killua retorts, rolling his eyes as he snatches his hand back. "Fuck you, please." He flips the man off and looks away again, this time permanently since Gon has finally returned from their seat. "Gon!" Killua gushes as he feels relieved, making grabby hands for Gon, eliciting a startled laugh off of Gon.

" _Hermoso_ ," Gon muses, holding Killua by the waist like it's second nature, rubbing small circles against a sliver of his exposed skin. "What is it?"

Killua buries his nose at the crook of Gon's neck, sniffing in mostly inhaling Gon's expensive scent and manly fragrance as he shut his eyes...tight. "Nothing, I... I just missed you, Gon. You were gone too long," he murmurs against his warm flesh, tears held back and heartbeats slowly calming as seconds simultaneously pass.

"Oh, is that it?" Gon asks, chest vibrating against Killua's skin as he speaks.

"Mhmm...daddy," Killua nods as he whispers, cheek brushing against Gon's black suit. He redeems himself from Gon later, smoothing his shirt and running a hand through his hair, touching his cheeks to check if a single tear escaped from his eyes. There's nothing. Good. Looking up in a while, Killua's met with Gon glaring at someone at the front, and Killua learns it's the fucking douche bag that got to him. How dare he call Killua a hooker?

"You know him, Killua?" Gon mutters in question, tone of voice low and terrifying, nodding at the same fuckwit as before. Killua's never heard him speak like this before. It sends chills through his skin.

Reaching over, Killua puts a hand on Gon's inner thigh and softly squeezes, making the man raise an eyebrow at them both. And it's Killua's turn to smirk at the man. "No, babe. I don't," he says with pride, taunting the man back. And, it's true though. Killua doesn't know him. And he wishes he didn't sit near them, because what a creep. He's ruining Killua's first ever flight!

"Oh, okay," Gon replies, passively so for that matter, watching on attentively as the man blatantly grimaces in front of them both, rendering another spurt of triumph adding in Killua's pride.

Nodding his affirmation, Killua holds on to his guitar resting at the side of the window and tells the man as he lifts it a little, "Oh, by the way, mister? You asked if I was a _musician_ , right? Well, the answer is no. I'm actually a singer, an aspiring model for Spanish made illustrations, and at the same time a striving bottom in this cruel, cruel world filled with _assholes_ like that one man I met from before—you might know him, in fact—that had never flown in a jet plane until now and was accused of hooking up with a millionaire that made it possible for me to get my ass up here. Yep, that's me."

Speechless and frankly looking douche-er as Killua names it in his head, the man is left agape as Killua dismisses him completely, the plane's co-pilot's voice booming from the speakers making it easily happen, telling everyone to buckle up and enjoy the ride, reminding them their destination and when they will land. Killua faces Gon as he leans back, smiling at him knowingly.

Slowly now Gon eases into him and smiles back albeit cautiously, holding his hand and intertwining their fingers over the armrest dividing them, leaning back as well and carrying on with the plane ride.

**~*~**

Cabs align the curb and pedestrians come and go as they mind their businesses in forms of loading vans and unloading vehicles, LaGuardia Airport looking grand and big and, just as Killua trusts his judgement as much as he trusts his mom, thinks it's overall...neat. But crowded with boarding passengers and just landed ones as well, however.

Killua checks himself on the mirror one last time and admires the new sheer shirt Gon's given him just this morning. It's a color black with red roses on them, super thin dark see-through fabric at only the front exposing his nipples and torso tattoos, his constellation of inks, ferns and spirals, eliciting a little smile from his lips. He does a short once over on himself, patting his ass from behind through his exceptionally tight jeans, right foot on tiptoe and hip on check.

Meeting Gon halfway at the lobby later, Killua watches as the older man blatantly checks him out by looking at him from head to toe, and then reaching out to put a hand at the small of his back, both their suitcases in a trolley on the other. "Look lovely, babe," Gon whispers. Killua giggles in turn as he takes his guitar from Gon too, and then they both go out the airport building, hailing a cab and getting cozy in.

"Where to?" Asks the driver after it shut the trunk filled with Killua and Gon's luggage.

"Union Hotel, please. Brooklyn," Gon answers.

"Alright, sir."

The driver proceeds and hits the gas, taking them away from the airlines. Killua takes that time to sit back and put his head on Gon's shoulder, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Thank you for this, Gon. I'll...never forget this. Ever."

Hums the man, he puts a hand on Killua's head, and then down to his jaw, thumbing his lower lip and pinching a little. "Mhmm. Now sleep, _amor_. Long ride. You must be exhausted."

Smiling with his eyes close, Killua nods his affirmation, and continually nestles his face against Gon's shoulder, sneaking his hand underneath Gon's own, entwining their fingers.

Moments to their travel, Killua dares to open one eye and he's met with the beautiful streetlights brightening up the lively roads of Brooklyn, New York. Despite it's probably three in the damn morning now, the place is unsurprisingly so still bustling with New York citizens going their ways, cars driving past and shops being opened 24/7, party goers and outcasts walking freely the street sides. Killua can't help grin, heart beating wildly. He still cannot fucking believe it...

_He's actually in New York. The city that never sleeps._

Opening the other eye as well, Killua slowly sits up, mesmerized and enticed and amazed, as he daren't leave the view of the outside world from inside the cab. He can see colorful blinking lights coming from nightclubs and bars, stylish people minding their own as they stride, crossing streets and hailing bright yellow cabs. There are a couple of trees aligning curbs, bike messengers on deliveries, businessmen on duties, and up there—the moon is shining accompanied by billions and billions of stars. 

Killua closes his eyes with his lips formed into a wide, self-satisfied smile. He feels like a star, a celebrity, a prisoner who's just been bailed out of bars. This is his dream town; this is where he wants to reside and have his own career built. And he is here right now, all thanks to...

 _Gon_. His eyes snap wide open, head tilting back to stare at the man who's made this all possible for him—happening for him. "Gon..."

"How do you like it so far, sweetheart?" Gon asks softly, fonding hazel eyes sparkling in the dimmed rented vehicle. Killua wants to fucking kiss him.

And so he does. Gon cups his jaw in an instant, savoring his mouth and tongue and nipping at his upper lip and snout. It's messy, but it's perfect. Killua pulls away and makes a grabby hand, hugging Gon to his chest. He can smell his angelic scent and expensive cologne as he breathes in, Gon's suit and tie brushing against his see-through blouse. "I love it, Gon. I love it so much. Thank you... thank you for bringing me here. I don't know how—how can I ever repay you. I—"

"Sshh. You don't have to, baby. You don't. Just—just spend some more time with me, hmm? That'd be enough. More than enough."

"If that's what all you want, I will. Okay," Killua murmurs, pecking Gon's neck.

And he will. Killua totally will.

**~*~**

They get out of the cab later as they reach what Killua knows is called Union Hotel, as Gon and the driver say it is. Its building is made of maroon-colored bricks and is a bit tall from the outside. There are shops and diners next to it, a couple of other buildings as well as apartments, and it's definitely looking rather cozy and neat.

Gon pays for the cab as they take their luggage from behind, Killua slinging his guitar on his shoulders, one hand holding Gon's own.

As they get inside the hotel, Killua waits until Gon is done talking to a person in charged by the reception desk, sending them off with a card key and a trolley for their stuff.

A man in some red suit and red hat ushers them up the lifts, both he and Gon listening to him rattle off some...hotel regulations or whatever. Killua isn't really paying him no attention, given his eyes are locked on his and Gon's entwined fingers from underneath them.

Dings the elevator at the seventh floor, Killua lets Gon pull him and then they travel along some immaculate, spacious hall. And until they get to their room and Gon has had it open with their card key, the man in red suit leaving them be, that Killua finally, finally attacks Gon with the most bruising kiss he can possibly muster with his strength, backing the bulkier man against the wall, tearing their clothes off and dropping his guitar with a thud on the floor.

"Eager, are you, baby?" Killua hears Gon lets out with a laugh, breathless and panting in his full-on accessed mouth. Killua seconds it with his own laughter since he can't help it, dropping to his knees to suck his million dollar man, only to be pulled up to his feet in one swift protract. "Shower...shower, hurry," Gon tells him in a hiss.

And then they're hastily stumbling their way to where the bathroom is, stripping themselves out of their remaining clothes worn on their bodies.

Killua lets Gon fuck him in the tub for three pleasurable hours, only their moaning and groaning bringing their cravings together.

**~*~**

Comes daylight at noon the next few hours, Gon as it's turned out rented a car for them before they fell asleep on the couch, one of which that arrived halfway their afternoon room serviced meal, thus when they drove past a small diner on their way to Coney Island, Gon suggested they continue their lunch from there.

The diner itself is made of a vintage Volkswagen that has a couple of red and gold tables attached at its walls, with white painted benches in them almost nearing the rusting bar slash the counter, lanterns hanging on low ceilings as well as fans alternative with vacancies.

At this time of day, there are only about four to five costumers, tops, and about either two or three people managing the cashier and waiting tables and taking orders, and Gon and Killua just happened to fill those numbers too. They take a table for two nearly at the end of the dingy diner, Gon excusing himself for a wee, instructing Killua to order for them.

After watching Gon descend to the men's bathroom, Killua looks down at the menu with a giddy smile as he happily obliges to rack it with their orders, scanning each category with his index finger.

"Hmm," he hums lively, reading Soup, Salad, Frittata, Trout, Sausage Stew, Biscuit and Gravy, Egg Sandwich, Fried Fish Sandwich, Burger, Flourless Chocolate Cake on the 'Breakfast & Lunch' little corner, still deciding on whether what Gon might or might not want to have.

Minutes to his opting, someone working at said diner comes up to their table and protrudes a shadow, leaving Killua no choice but to look up.

And, "Killua?" The man says in shock. Or rather amusement. "Is that really you?"

Eyes widening and ears ringing loudly with endless buzz, Killua stays frozen on his spot as he locks eyes with the one and only Trent Milton, his first ever boyfriend back in middle school, the reason he knew he liked boys in the first place, his first kiss, first fuck, and first everything, that one boy who had his heart broken for the first time, and that one boy who caught him hooking up with older men in a bar for the very first time as well...when he'd been desperate, when he'd dropped out of school.

His first love. His first boy.

Why now?

"T-Trent."

Killua can barely speak, can barely breathe. He can't even believe his eyes, what he's seeing. What is happening to him? His heart seems to be stuck on his throat. Fuck.

"It's really you, Kil," Trent says now in awe, the corner of his lips slowly turning upward as he hugs the clipboard he's holding to his chest, making Killua's cheeks burn by the second. He still calls him Kil. What the fuck?

"I..."

"Baby?"

Killua whips around, quick, and—there. There stands Gon by the bar, stance looking tense yet a bit loose since he's a naturally laid back man, taking smooth strides towards where Killua is. As well as...Trent. His ex.

His fucking ex. Fuck.

 _Gon_.

"Gon—I—baby," Killua stammers out, clutching on the menu for dear life. He can feel his head numbing and palms forming sweats, the pads of his thumb paling as he presses it on the lamination of the thing he's holding.

Just as Gon's reached their table, Killua watches as the man shifts his gaze from him and then to Trent—back to him again, and to Trent—and until he stops to lock gazes with Killua, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You know this guy, sweetie?" Gon asks eventually, voice alarmingly calm and even, sending chills to Killua's skin.

It was the same question he asked Killua back on that plane. And it's been so easy to answer, been so simple, and there had been no need to fish mouth.

But this one though...is a whole lot different. This is Killua's ex. This boy was his first love.

And also, this boy broke his young and innocent, fragile heart.

Then again, Killua doesn't plan to lie to Gon. So he won't.

Breaking into a small smile, Killua stresses a short nod and a hand motion towards Trent. "Yes, babe. I do."

Mouth forming a tiny o, Gon blinks and averts his gaze from Killua to Trent, and then back again.

In the end, "Oh," Gon says.

And, _yeah_ , thinks Killua, _oh indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry, boys and girls~  
> What will happen next? I wonder.
> 
> Thank you, thank you again for reading!! :3  
> I... I'm already planning a sequel for this. Hihi.


	6. Killua es la Pequeña Ramera de Gon, Una Estrella Joven, y la Reina de Isla Coney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the real asshole? Gon or Trent? :))

♡♡♡♡

He takes out a small bag of cocaine from his breast pocket and spreads it open scattering it across his palm, some dropping to the untidy tiles of the diner's toilets, some sticking to his black suit.

Gon scoops up a bit of the narcotic drug with his pinky fingernail and sniffs it in through his nostril, inhaling as he closes his eyes in bliss, his eyeballs rolling at the back of his head, letting the high take over.

As he finishes using, Gon drops the remnants of his addictions on the toilet bowl, flushes it and making sure nothing remains on plain sight, and then he steps out the bathroom at once. Wiping his hands using a couple of tissue papers, Gon's eyes travel across the diner and he doesn't bother throwing the plastic ziplock no longer once his gaze drops to the scene taking place where their table is, because then he can feel his stomach contracting with unpleasant surges, the sight of Killua engaged in a conversation with another man pissing Gon off by millions of fractions.

Not because Gon is jealous, by any means, but he just wonders, how come every time he leaves Killua on his own, unsupervised, guys swoop in out of nowhere just to hit on him? Isn't that a bit disrespectful? Gon doesn't know, but it doesn't change the fact that it isn't sitting well with him.

The guy, who Killua is faced with, is someone who's...definitely not taller than Gon himself. If any, Gon is way taller. And why is Gon even thinking about this right now? Comparing himself to the guy. Wow. Looking at Killua, Gon notices the creases forming across his forehead, as if he is stunned to see whoever that person is. Why the fuck is Killua agape talking to that guy? Is he baffled? What is going on in there?

Straightening up, Gon keeps his composure and doesn't dare let up. He positions himself forward, and that's the only time then that Killua's finally looked over where he is.

Killua looks at him like a kitten caught in headlights. Okay, so, really, something is not adding up.

"Baby?" Gon has to speak up; he has to act cool, like he owns Killua for forever now and let that stranger know.

Walking towards Killua and the other guy, Gon hears Killua mumble out, stammering it even, "Gon—I—baby—," making him mentally cringe at the sound, because what was that?

Gon inspects and watches on as he ascends, witnessing lowkey as Killua clutches on the menu he's been holding on for dear life. Which—that is fucking odd.

Having reached the table, completely so for that matter that he can practically smell the stranger's perfume now, as well as justify his speculation about himself being taller than this guy, Gon then averts his vision from the stranger to Killua, back to the stranger, and then lastly locks gazes with his _Cielo_ who's sat down.

And then, "You know this guy, sweetie?" He once and for all manages to ask, making sure he's sounding calm and collected, and not at all raging pissed.

Looking at Killua like this—tensed, obviously caught off-guard about something and blanking at the question presented to be supplied with an answer—makes Gon irk some more. Because isn't this the same question he's asked him back on the plane? And Gon has been so relieved back there; when he heard the answer he's been wanting to hear.

Well, now that he's thinking about it, Gon even doesn't know anymore if he's gonna like what he will hear...now.

Seeing Killua slowly but surely breaking into a small smile makes Gon's insides contract painfully, meanwhile. And he doesn't know why; it's unfathomable so to say. However though, Killua nods a little after a few brief moments, and then he does a hand gesture towards the guy who's just approached him, finally addressing the puzzling of one Gon Freecss.

"Yes, babe. I do," says Killua, voice making it clear for Gon that he's tensed and that something's absolutely not right. Also, the guy earlier looks as though he's missing something here just like Gon is, or that he's also connecting the puzzles piece by piece.

Mouth puckering, Gon blinks at them and shifts his gaze from Killua to the blonde, tanned guy, and then back to Killua again... Killua who is fidgeting. Hmm.

Opting on ending the pain of his _Cielo_ , Gon lets out a quiet and calm, "Oh," in his wake, going towards the stranger and then—he chooses to offer a hand, ever the civil he is. " _Hola_ , you are a friend of Killua's, _si_?"

Stepping forward, the guy takes Gon's offered hand and shakes it. "Hey, man. I'm Trent. Trent Rodgers, Killua's..." He trails off, looking at Killua who's got his head hanging low. Gon feels an instant pang in his guts, his high from sniffing cocaine subsiding just like that.

"Killua's what?"

"Killua's childhood—"

"He's my ex, Gon," Killua pipes up, looking at him with, what is that? Guilt in his beautiful blue eyes? But why? Does he really think Daddy would punish him for this? Gon's confessed he himself had a fucking husband, heck even an adopted daughter for that matter, and nothing's changed, right?

Well, unless this Trent had some deep relations with him from the past, then...that would be a bit of a big deal, wouldn't it?

"Oh, I see then," says Gon after a beat. And then he's letting go of Trent's hand and taking a seat beside Killua. "Nice to meet you, Killua's former lover. I'm Gon by the way. Señor Gon Freecss, Killua's... friend. As well as business partner."

Gon watches closely as Trent nods his head slowly, deliberately, and then the next thing is that he's taking their orders, to which Killua supplies him with in no time. Trent leaves for the counter and Gon takes that chance to look back at Killua, whose head still lowered down, eyes locked on his own lap, lips turned down into a small frown. Gon slides a hand toward Killua and places it on his thigh then, squeezing softly. "It's alright, sweetheart, it's cool. In fact, I wanna thank you for being so honest with me. That's how things should go for us, shouldn't it? I tell you my past, you tell me yours, and viola. No secrets between us."

Nodding in agreement, Killua holds Gon's hand that's on his thigh and squeezes back. "Yep," he murmurs lowly, sounding equally sincere, "I second that, babe." And then he looks up finally, hope in his blue Bambi eyes glistening brightly. "Thank you, Gon. I just... I just thought you wouldn't understand. And I'm so fucking sorry I even thought of that." Gon witnesses the way Killua swallows, hard, and then the kid is proceeding yet again and talking with fear in his eyes, "I kind of... Gon, I... I had too much to give from way back, you see. Let's just say that... that I've never been the best person from the past. I'd been fucked by so many guys that I could stumble across their paths any moment, because that's just how many they are. I'm like... I don't know. Maybe I was a slut. A whore. I hate it, the old me."

Lips parting slowly, Gon narrows his eyes. "So... that guy on that plane..." He starts to say, but Killua beats him to it anyway before he can go on.

"Oh, no! No, that guy was a motherfucker. He's a jerk, and I don't really know him. He said I look like a hooker, so he taunted me." Shrugging, Killua smiles at Gon. "Nothing I can handle, really. He could say whatever he wants, I won't give. Besides, I _do_ look like a stripper, eh?" He wiggles his brows, making Gon laugh softly.

"Perhaps, you fine piece of sugar doll. But you are _my_ stripper though, aren't you?" Gon coos, tightening his grip around Killua's meaty thigh.

"I am, daddy. One million percent yours," whispers Killua in response, leaning in and capturing Gon's mouth.

Pulling shortly, Gon murmurs in his mouth. "What about this Trent, though?"

"Trent, he..." Killua pants, "He was my first boyfriend. Did every first with him... D-doesn't mean I still love him though. Because I don't. Just that..."

"Just that...what, baby?"

"Just that he was also the first to break my heart. Caught him hooking up with some girl in the football team's locker room. Isn't a big deal anymore, really. I've avenged myself already... He saw me making out with a man twice his age; then again though that was his entire fault. He made me into what I am now, a boy hater. Ever since then, I only ever hooked up with older men."

Gon hums in understanding, mouth twitching a little knowing Killua's just the same as him—they've both been cheated on with a girl. "I see. Good for him then, I guess." And then he leans in again and kisses Killua, not caring for one second about their surroundings.

They make out for a little bit after that, tasting each other's tongues and lips and snouts, sweet and passionate as they do so. A clearing of someone's throat interrupts them anyhow. And it's Trent. Of fucking course it is Trent.

Gon cuts their holds and reaches with his thumb, wiping it across Killua's wet bottom lip and smiling in satisfaction. He looks up at Trent—Trent who's quite obviously masking a look of despair and distraught. Well, Gon can't blame him. If Gon were to let a freakishly sexy as fuck bird like Killua, he too would be regretting it furiously after seeing him like this. Beautiful and oozing with confidence and charisma. Like what he can see on Trent now, having seen his gorgeous ex after so many years and is now locking lips with some million dollar man. Like Gon. Ha. Gon's never been humble about such, because he himself knows. He's rich and he's powerful, more handsome than this Trent boy. Killua's all his, and no former lover can ever take that away.

"Here's your...orders, sir," Trent mumbles, placing a tray in front of them.

Nodding, Gon motions for Trent to join them. And bless the boy, he obliges willingly without second thoughts. He clearly doesn't know what he's getting himself into, huh. Although Gon himself doesn't know about that either.

"Thanks, Trent," Killua says after a while, finally munching on a sandwich. "I'm so hungry I could eat a truck!"

For the first time since they've sat altogether, Trent lets his laughter be heard over the table, making Gon raise an eyebrow as he eats his own meal. "Some things really don't change, do they, Killu? You're still the same old food lover I've met seven years ago."

And...what...the...actual...fuck? _Seven years ago?_

Seven? Killua's barely a teenager seven years ago!

Whoa. Okay. This sure is a competitor. Perhaps.

"Yeah, I know," Killua says with a lighthearted giggle, mouth filled with lettuce and mayo and burger. "Gotta love your food, you know? They make you strong. And healthy. And _preeeee_ -tty," He drawls cheekily. "I mean. Look at me." He flutters his eyelashes at that, and Gon has no other choice but to put a hand under the table again to squeeze on Killua's waist from behind, as though claiming him as his and not any man's.

In front of this Trent guy, that is.

Well, looking at Trent now, Gon can tell he's gotten the message just fine, if his jealous frown is any given indication anyway. Psh. Good riddance.

"Of course you are pretty, baby," Gon whispers huskily in Killua's ear, and then he's kissing his temple right after. Giggling, Killua nods his head happily as he agrees—looking so oblivious with whatever game Gon is playing here with Trent; the game of who owns who—ever the innocent nympho this puffy white haired boy is. Well, Gon would like to believe he fucking owns him.

"So, anyway," Trent says, leaning forward the table, apron touching the platform. "You said Killua is your...business partner? How so?" He looks at Killua, smiling fondly. Gon wants to roll his eyes so badly. "Aren't you in love with performing and singing, Killu? What business is this you're partaking in?"

Putting down his sandwich, Killua wipes at his mouth with the tissue, and then he drinks some Coca-Cola, before answering Trent with a grin. "I model for him."

"Model?" Trent quips loud, eyebrows raised so high Gon's afraid they might reach his hairline. "As in... he takes photos of you?"

Shaking his head, Killua answers him, enthusiastic as ever. "Nope! He _paints_ me, Trent. Gon here is a painter. And a brilliant one too." At that, Gon can't help but smile proudly, especially now that Trent's giving him a look—a look of yet again jealousy. Ha!

"Really..." Trent murmurs, sounding unsure, like he doesn't believe Killua at all. Like whatever Killua's saying is just not going to happen to someone like Killua. Which, that's fucked up, isn't it?

So Gon jumps in, pulling Killua flushed against his side. "Really, Trent, Killua's telling the truth," he tells him with a calm and even smile, though he can feel the corner of his mouth twitch. "I am a painter from España, hence the name and the accent. _Soy español, pequeño, y soy muy bueno dándole a alguien por detrás, puedes preguntarle a Killua sobre eso si quieres._ (I'm Spanish, little boy, and I'm pretty good with fucking someone from behind, you may ask Killua about it if you want.)" Gon grins, knows he's just won this game—whatever this is, seeing that confused look on Trent's face. He's not done yet though. "Anyway, I've met Killua darling months ago; turned out her friend and I are neighbors back in Beverly Hills Cali, 's where I naturally reside. And I saw all the potential in him the moment I laid eyes on his face—he's beautiful, just like what I've said, and when we had sex for the first time, I chanced on painting him while he was dozing off. Naked." Gon winked at Trent as he said that part, rendering a visible uncomfortable snide from the lad.

"The portrait went well, I suppose. Well, amazing actually. I left the state for Spain as I finished, did some business there for a month... When I got back, I've received some approvals from my team regarding my painting of Killua's bare body. And that I should hire Killua as my model for every painting, they also said. You see, I've been asked to sign a contract to which I would be filling an entire art gallery of my masterpieces... And the plan is," Gon pecks Killua on the cheek, enjoying the way Trent is swallowing every saliva in that mouth of his, "the plan, my friend, is to fill it with every version of this fine arsed doll face, and then sell it to the world, make him a star, one reason to put his name out there and the like. And then... when he's known enough, he could build his singing career from that point on. 'S good, yeah?"

Nodding vigorously next to him, getting giddy as he rehears the 'plan' for the umpteenth time now, Killua beams excitedly as he pounds lightly on their table. "Win-win, Trent! Win-win!" He chirps out.

Not letting up, Gon watches as the scene breaks loose right in front of his face. First, Trent reaches out; next, he takes Killua's hand and holds it firmly; last is that he looks at Killua dead straight into his eyes. "Killu," he says, sounding desperate. Gon blows a sigh at that, making a bit of his fringe fly off his forehead. He's losing his patience with this kid. "Don't you think you should just... I don't know, get back to singing and make yourself known in the way you yourself know how? I can help you! I'll—I'll give out some flyers, make some rounds on Facebook and put your name out there! Just—stop it with this nonsense modeling, Killu. Not...not this way. But other ways! Like, not you making others like this Spanish old man here, using you for your beauty as well as your body with his obvious hidden agendas." Trent snarls at Gon, making a disgruntled facial expression. "It's true though, isn't it? You're just using Killua for your own money hungry sexual desires." Leaning a bit more, Trent tightens his grip on Killua, eliciting a pang of rage within Gon. "Killua, he's—look, I've known Killua since we were kids, okay? And I know how he can be slow and—and innocent, that people like you would make him obey whatever you told him. You will take him out on dates, fuck him, and then he's all yours! That's what you did to him, right? Right? You're—you're _using_ him, admit it!"

The silence that follows Trent little bitchy whining, puts a gauge onto Gon's direction. And suddenly, Gon is barking out a sardonic laughter. Killua takes his hands off Trent's owns and massages them, since he's obviously hurt by the action.

"Look, boy," Gon says finally, letting out a sigh. "Surely, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, but...I'll tell you now, in just a snap of my finger as you should know, my bodyguards outside this hell hole can knock you out in no time. Why use harm? Because despite all the uncalled for accusations you've thrown at me right now that I couldn't really care any less about, the only thing that really, honestly, riled me up, is the part where you called Killua stupid." Leaning in, Gon looks Trent straightly in the eye. "Since he's not. He's my fucking baby."

Trent backs off inch by inch after that, looking back at Killua and then to Gon. "What is this shit," he spits, "what the fuck is wrong with you? Killua, why are you hanging out with some psycho?"

Looking rather fed up, Killua stands up and glowers at Trent. "Excuse you! Between you and Gon, you ask? I think it's clear as day who the real psycho is, Trent. You _cheated_ on me back in the day, you broke my heart. However, Gon here takes me out on grand dates and buys me vintage flowers, making me feel special every day since."

Standing up as well, Trent glowers right back, cheeks entirely beet red. "Oh, really, Zoldyck? But he does bend you over and fuck you too, doesn't he? Just like all those other old farts who had a piece of your warm hole. You disgusting little nymphomaniac _skank_."

Killua gasps out loud, mouth forming a big O, clearly shocked and outright insulted. "How dare you—," he's just about slapping Trent's face, but Gon is quick to snatch his hand and pull him along with him anyway. Gon drags him to the toilets, knocking on the door to kick the person using out, looking back as well to make sure Trent is tracking their movements from behind, wanting the boy to follow suit.

Well, he does, just as soon as the other person from the inside has opened the bathroom door while complaining that is, "What the actual shitty fuck, mate? I'm still using the toilet! Can't wait for your turn, can you? You fucking—"

"Here you go, just to shut your stinky big mouth," Gon dismisses in a haste, getting irritated, throwing a couple of dollars on the complainant's chest. "Now get the fuck off our way, or I'll take my cash back." The person grins at them as they leave with his money, making Gon roll his eyes.

As him and Killua step inside the bathroom, Gon slams it shut before Trent can get to them, locking it securely.

"Hey!" Comes Trent's cry for access.

"What," Killua lets out, just as Gon's dropped down to his knees, pulling at Killua's jeans and wrapping a hand around his cock. "G-Gon...what are you..."

"Hush, baby. We'll show your ex just how good sex is for the both of us, alright?"

"But, Gon—you—you've never sucked me off before..." Killua murmurs, holding at the sink behind him. Gon can tell his cheeks are pinking, and that just motivates Gon even more to do this.

"I know, baby, sshh. Today is different though, isn't it? We're dealing with an asshole."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in there? Get the fuck outta here!" Trent seethes from the outside yet again, proving Gon's point even more.

"See?"

Killua nods, biting his lip.

And so Gon starts working with sucking Killua off then, pumping on his dick fast, rendering an erection from the boy that quick. Gon looks up, taking Killua in his mouth, tasting the base and the head. "Look at me, baby," he says, voice muffled from Killua's cock. Killua looks down at him, sweats forming on his forehead, cheeks and throat flushed red. "I don't want you holding back, okay? I want you to moan for me, baby. Let your jerky of an ex hear how much you're loving it."

Killua nods at that, breathless already. Gon winks at him, and then he proceeds.

Killua's moans, as they always have been, are the most melodic sounds Gon's ever heard. They make him high without much use of cocaine, they make him hard at the length too, and he wants to hear those even louder. Louder for Trent to long for; higher for Trent to know what he's missing out. _What he's lost_. And thus, Gon takes Killua deeper, letting the head of Killua's cock reach the back of his throat. Well. This is the first. Not even Mateo did he let fuck his throat.

"Ahhh," Killua moans out, "oooh, Gon... fuck... I'm—I'm gonna... _oohh..._ ngh..." He chants, pulling at Gon's hair a little. Even like this, Killua's still as gentle to him as ever.

"K-Killua? What the fuck is he doing to you in there?" Trent once again calls, banging on the door.

"Come on, Killua," Gon pants out as he pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand and pumping on Killua's dick. Fast. Expertly so. "Come for daddy, baby. Come on."

A few more pumps and Killua's finally coming on Gon face, some squirting in his mouth, those that just elicited now a squawk from Killua's throat. And that was...good. Fucking perfection.

"That was...fuck..." Killua mumbles, going pliant against the sink.

Gon stands up as he helps Killua zip up his jeans. "You did wonderfully, _cariño_."

Killua laughs. "I'm...I'm glad."

"Uh-huh. Me too, believe me. But we're not yet done," Gon tells him.

"We're not?" Killua looks up at him.

"No, babe. Your turn. I want to come on your face."

"Oh. Uh, okay." Killua grins, looking very onboard.

Dropping to his knees this time, Killua takes out Gon's cock and shoves it into his mouth—no fussing, no finesse at all, dignity be damned, really—and Gon on the other hand doesn't waste any more time as he himself holds on to Killua's head. Tight. And then the next he does is fuck Killua's mouth with his dick, thrusting forward and letting Killua have all of it. All of him.

"If you wouldn't come out that fucking bathroom," Trent is saying from the other side of the door just as they go on, "then you've left me no other choice but to break this goddamn doorknob." And then there's shoe soles tapping against marbled floor, the noise descending from the men's restrooms. Well, Gon only wishes him good luck with whatever he is planning, because quite frankly? He should've done that long ago. Perhaps he liked listening in on Gon sucking Killua off, and Killua moaning out his name. Creep.

Minutes to their changes in position, another sounds and small creaky movements erupt from the other side of the door. And Gon knows—that's Trent trying to unlock the door. Gon can't have that, no. Pulling at Killua's hair, Killua shifts his gaze and looks up at Gon, Gon's cock still balls deep in Killua's mouth. "Gonna go fast, baby doll," Gon says, fonding in spite of himself.

And Killua nods at that, widening his mouth open. For Gon. And that's been Gon's cue to fuck into Killua's mouth, Killua just taking and taking, and taking, eager to please his daddy as always, practically choking on Gon's thick cock, tongue swirling clumsily at the base where it laps.

It's filthy, it's messy, and there's saliva everywhere as well as sticky, slimy come. And by the looks of it, Killua's truly enjoying himself too much—and that's all that matters anyway. Closing his eyes, Gon thinks back on Killua singing at that club, Peach Berries, belting problematic albeit romantic, nymphet lyrics with cigarette smokes surrounding his beautiful self...and then he comes. Killua pulls off with a huff, coughing a little with it. Gon shoots his load on Killua's face, some going for his cheeks, some on his chin, and the rest straight on his hanging mouth. Gon sighs in contentment at that, and then he helps Killua up, hugging him close to his chest.

"You did great, baby. You're perfect," he pants in Killua's mouth, kissing him deeply, and then briefly letting go. Killua smiles hazily at him, leaning on his side, face flushed pink and eyelids heavy, murmuring words Gon can't quite make out. And then there goes the jiggling on the doorknob again, making Gon look on.

By the time Trent's finally unlocked the door from the outside, thankfully, Gon's finally done zipping up his trousers and so is Killua, but. Gon refrains himself from chuckling as he looks up, seeing that look of mixed disgust and affront plastered across Trent's face, looking directly at Killua. Killua who is smiling contently and dazedly, as well as who still has Gon's come all over his face.

Gon pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it over to Killua. "Wipe your face, babe. You've got..." He motions to his face, biting his lip to keep from grinning, smug, "Y'got something in there."

Blinking rapidly, as though Killua's just really gone back to reality as he takes Gon's offered piece of fabric, he looks up to meet Trent's raging blue eyes, hastily wiping his face off Gon's come. "Fuck," Killua swears, to which Gon quietly chuckles at.

"Come on, let's leave this place."

Stepping out the bathroom, Gon pulls Killua under his arm to help him balance to his feet. And then as they pass Trent open-mouthed Rodgers, Gon whispers in his ear, teasingly so for that matter, "I'll pay for the damages, Trent, don't worry. Don't want your boss going off on you after all."

And then they leave him all baffled and standing speechless, going straight to the counter to pay for everything. Gon offers his credit card firsthand, but the cashier says they don't accept such. So Gon pays them some cash, and then writes them a cheque. "That's a lot of money, Gon... Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Gon hears Killua mumble next to him moments to his business dealing, didn't know the kitten's been looking over his shoulder.

Humming his perhaps, Gon proceeds signing his name on the cheque. He wrote them a solid $10,000, because you know, Gon is the kind to prove himself as the non-cheap type, so. "I know, baby." Gon leans over the counter, addressing the lady in charge as he slides the cheque towards her. "Listen, hun. My boyfriend and I kind of did something in your restroom. Erm, we broke the doorknob, so this is me paying for the damages."

Watching the lady's eyes widen, Gon can't help smirk to himself, adjusting Killua's pliant body in his arms. "Oh! No worries, sir!" The lady gushes, quickly putting the cheque away and into a safe storage.

Gon nods at her, feeling good as he puts his cheque book back in his inner suit pocket.

"But Alice!" And in comes Trent's voice. The Git. "Are you really just gonna let them get away with their—with their disgusting activities in our toilets? It smells like jizz in there!"

"Oh, hush now, Trent. It's over. Done. Nada!"

"But!"

"Uh-uh! Shut your mouth."

Gon can still hear him blabbering his complains to the lady as he and Killua leave the place with a flourish, earning themselves some looks from every stranger and costumer on their way out, given the fact Trent's just outed what they did inside that public restroom. Oh well, sex sells, and Gon doesn't give a fuck. He presses a kiss on Killua's temple as they step out the diner, the hot Brooklyn humid air hitting their faces at once. Gon inhales.

And as the door can even shut completely behind them, Gon swears he heard the cashier lady yelled something along the lines, _that man gave us a huge tip, Trent! A huge fucking tip. He could fuck whoever he wants in our toilets!_

Well, Gon has the decency to laugh inwardly hearing that. Sue him.

**~*~**

"Gon Freecss," Killua says as soon as they get in the car, grabbing on his suit's collars and pulling. Gon blinks in shock at him, beckoning for the driver to drive and mind his own business. "You...are...a... _menace_ ," Killua tacks on, eyebrows furrowed and still pink-cheeked.

Gon holds him on the waist, tentatively. But then Killua just slaps his hands away, and that is Gon's cue to frown. He sits back properly and props his leg over the other. He ignores Killua. "To Coney Island please," he instructs the driver instead.

"Yes, sir."

Gon hears Killua grumble next to him, sitting back as well, but with force and petulance. "That's right!" He says loudly. "Ignore me! Sure. Who am I to have a say in all these anyway, right? I'm just your 'baby doll'!" Killua bites out as he does the air-quotes, making Gon mentally cringe.

"Killua, what's wrong—"

"What's wrong?" Killua bellows, eyes darker and cheeks redder. He is mad. "You were such a dick back there! You dragged me into that—into that fucking—"

"Yeah, I was! I know, Killua! But your ex boyfriend was being a dick, too! He called you stupid and a nymphomaniac whore, in case you forgot!" Gon yells now too, sitting up and facing Killua.

"But you shouldn't have paid that jerk any attention! At all! He didn't deserve the lovely you! You just gave him the satisfaction!" Killua pulls at his hair, the headscarf in his hair loosening its grip. Gon wants to reach out so bad and fix it...

Gon groans instead. And then he puts a hand on his head, rubbing his temples. "Baby," he moans, "please... I just did that to defend you, alright? Us! He also called me a scam, remember? He said I was just using you for money, when in reality I'm not. Not at all..."

Planting his face in his hands, Killua murmurs quietly, voice muffled against his palms. "But was that really all, Gon?"

"What do you mean, baby?" Gon asks, voice completely hushed now and soft. He reaches out to peel Killua's hands off his face. He wants to see his face. Those Bambi eyes, and those red plump lips.

Killua sniffs quietly, tears forming at the brims of his eyes. "Weren't you jealous? Even just a bit?"

And, fuck. Weren't Gon jealous? He is! Seven years ago, Trent owned Killua's heart. Not Gon. Trent did. Fuck that guy.

"Very, Killua. Very jealous."

"But why?" Killua croaks out, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Gon smiles as he wipes at Killua's face with his thumbs. "Because you're mine, silly," he tells him simply. And then he looks out the window, motioning for Killua to look out as well.

Because they're finally here. In Coney Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaa sorry for updating late? I was caught up reading Tease!! Hahaha I got so addicted to it that I couldn't put it down to write my own lololol. But anyway! They're finally in Coney Island!! Do you guys know what Coney Island is btw? :D


	7. El Papi de Killua Vive por el Amor, Ama Sus Drogas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Coney Island, so meaning, old grumpy señor Gon Freecss hahaha

♡♡♡♡

Outside the car, people mill about like ants gathering food for their next few months supply; it's chaotic. But, perhaps, the fun kind of chaotic. It's loud, pretty much _alive_ , the place buzzing with various music coming from different rides, the afternoon sun shining above them, very impossible to ignore.

There are little children running with their tiny rambunctiously laughing friends, mothers calling out on them and reprimanding they slow it down, carrying bags and pushing strollers, can't quite keep up with their kids. There are dogs in their leashes, pet owners walking with them as they pull, teal cotton candies in hand, sharing drinks and looking at souvenirs at one-stop shops. Fathers and kids play piggyback, wives laughing loudly, buying colorful balloons and soft, delicious-looking ice cream in sugar cones, telling them stories about Captain Hook and Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, promising their babies a journey to Neverland one of these days, like that will even happen. And then there are the rides peeking high from afar as their car goes further, from the inside of Luna Park producing lively melodies, beaming people seated on boxes attached to Wonder Wheel circling slowly around.

And yes—yes, they've finally reached Coney Island. And the look on Killua's face sends chills to Gon's skin, hairs standing on end. Blue eyes lighting up like Christmas, dimples popping out, tears rolling down flushed cheeks. They give Gon wild butterflies.

"We're here, doll...your dreamland," Gon whispers, mostly to himself, eyes glued to the young perfection next to him, instead of the actual bustling Boardwalk in front of them. He can't help it, Killua's having a cute little meltdown. Gon wouldn't miss that for the world.

"I-I know, Gon. I can—I can see that." Killua's choking on each word as he speaks, tears streaming down his face. And Gon can only watch on silently as Killua wipes furiously on his eyelids, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing like a child. He keeps on gazing outside in amusement, eyes flicking from left to right, palms flattening on the window glass, still crying.

Gon looks at Alex (their driver) at the front seat, shrugging with a smile as they both witness Killua sentimentally live his dream in a quiet assessment, not bothering to cut the moment for the boy.

They watch on as Killua points against the glass, grinning widely and then wiping furiously on his eyes again as a few more tears escape. His eyes that just never quit on tearing up. Gon itches to reach out, wrap his arms around Killua and whisper lovely reassurances in his ears, tell him he'll buy Coney Island for him if needed be. It's just really a heart aching yet beautiful moment for everyone right now, and Gon thinks he'll keep it forever.

**~*~**

"No, I don't wanna go out!" Killua cries like a child just as Gon starts on pulling at his arm, getting away from him. He keeps on slipping out of Gon's grip, scowling, and Gon has the decency to hold himself together and not burst out and laugh right there and then, just because Killua's being like, "I look like shit! Look at my face! Don't think you will ever make me step out of this car, Gon!"

"But, honey," Gon tries for conceding, posh voice extra soft, "you want to see Coney Island, right? Wanna be the Coney Island princess—"

" _Queen!_ "

"Alright, _queen_ then." Gon nods and then bites his tongue in order not to laugh. "I get it, babe. How will you become the queen of this wonderland here though if you're—"

"Don't I know it," Killua groans out, frustrated. "But I just—," he scrambles on his knees, clutching on Gon's suit and pulling desperately, "—don't you get it, Gon? I wanna walk that beautiful, brilliant place looking my best! Not like this—my eyes are freaking _red_. I look so ugly—"

" _Don't_...even go there," Gon cuts him off, sighing. "Just don't." Getting out the car, Gon leans in and cups Killua's face, pecking his forehead. "I'll be right back," he tells him. Gon walks inside Coney Island and then through Luna Park, looking for the shops. When he spots a certain one selling sunglasses, he takes two without bothering to look at the designs, just straight up buys them. Moments later he comes back to their car and knocks on Killua's window. It's clear he's startled Killua because his first instinct is immediately cover his face, but then when Gon waves the heart-shaped sunglasses on his face, Killua lights up and grabs it.

Gon smiles as Killua wears it atop his nose, biting on his lower lip and dimpling. Gon does the same, wearing his own to match with Killua, and that just worsens the deepness of Killua's dimples, because, "We look so cool," according to him.

Gon trusts his judgment.

**~*~**

**_Hola ahí, mejor papá del universo_ (Hey there, best dad in the universe.)**

**_Katarina, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Hablando con ese tono en mí? No te he dicho ya que cuando necesites dinero, sólo usa la tarjeta que te he prestado?_ (Katarina, what is it that you want? Using that tone on me? Haven't I told you already that whenever you needed money, just withdraw using the card I lent you?)**

Gon locks his phone after he's sent that with a grunt, looking up just in time to see Killua grinning broadly at him sitting on his pony on the carousel, wrist wrapped up in a ride-all-you-can ticket, hair tied with his blue elastic band. He's wearing that red heart-shaped sunglasses Gon bought for the two of them so they match (as well as for Killua to be able to step out of the car because apparently, he looks 'ugly', which, to Gon he never is), and he's had a change of clothes for this trip before discarding from his cave, yellow button up with reds and blues flower prints in them. And—fuck.

Thing is, Killua looks absolutely joyous right now, like a kid left to play at a playground, living his damn childhood dream, and Gon just hasn't the strength to be pissed even when Katarina's contacted him with that infectious tone she normally uses on him. Gon memorizes his own daughter like the back of his hand to be quite pissy at this time of the year, knowing she's probably just run out of money to spend—Gon's money, to be precise—and that's why she's texting him out of nowhere. Katarina just doesn't try to reach Gon, at all. She does what she wants, she rebels from him, and if any, she would go back to Spain and be with his other dad, Mateo. Not with Gon—not text Gon and be all daughterly. So whatever it is now, Gon is certain it's just about money. Or maybe she's bored.

Or— _God_ , Gon hopes she didn't get herself in trouble again, otherwise she'll ruin Gon's remaining day offs! Last time she's gotten herself in trouble, Gon had flown from Germany to goddamn Sweden in the middle of a business investment just to bail her out from jail!

Sighing at the thought, Gon brushes it off immediately by getting in the carousel ride as well to join Killua. He sits on one beside the laughing, happy kid, forcing a smile his way, clinging on the pole connecting to the pony and the ceiling.

The ride goes on for a good 10 minutes, timed. And throughout it, Gon and Killua kept on leaning towards each just to steal sloppy kisses and then later giggle about it, especially when they caught kids making faces at them. None of them gave much shits anyway.

"That was fun!" Killua beams as they get off the first ride they take, jumping on Gon and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you so much for bringing me, Gon! I love it here, I love it here!" He gushes out, excitement radiating from him. And then there goes those dimples again, popping up. Gon swears Killua's going to be the death of him—soon. If not now, not tomorrow, then perhaps someday, doesn't matter.

Rooting for yet another ride to try out, Gon and Killua hold each other's hands as they fight their way through heaps of running and jumping children with their mothers and fathers leading them, balloons and stuffed animals in hand, pointing at many, many things and rides and toys in plain sight. Gon can't help smile at this, looking back at Killua who's doing just about the same as all these little children, justifying just how he's such a man child himself. It endears Gon to no end really, having met such a youthful boy like Killua freaking Zoldyck, that one person who also sucks his dick and gags on it, mind, the one who also has the tendency on making him come thrice in just one round. Killua can be the best of both worlds, and he doesn't even realize it. Gon...loves him very much.

Maybe. Probably.

Well, he cares about him, so...

He wants happiness for Killua.

So maybe that's that, Gon doesn't want to think about it just yet. Last time he gave his heart, Mateo returned it smashed to pieces. And that had been the last of it—his stupidity. He begs to put an end to it. Not anymore would he let another person break his healed heart, no.

Gon shakes his head, letting go of the thought. This isn't the time for thinking about such stuff after all. In turn, Gon just looks up ahead to see where Killua's stopped now when he ran ahead of him that is. And it's turned out to be a cotton candy stand. Gon giggles internally.

"You can't be serious, doll," he mutters under his breath, butterflies fluttering wildly in his belly. It's just that...

The look on Killua's face as he thinks through whether the pink cotton candy would taste better than the lilac is just really painstakingly out of the ordinary that it brings somersaults to Gon's being. It's downright ludicrous if you ask him.

**~*~**

So Gon has bought Killua two then; both pink and lilac cotton candies, tipping the lady vendor to make her day. And now Killua's happily munching on them fluffy candies as he clutches both in each hand, walking ahead of Gon yet again as they look for the Cyclone ride Killua speaks about.

Basing from the name of it, Gon's certain he wouldn't like the ride. It sounds kind of barbaric in his ears, something that goes in fast circles over and over, passing on loops and will make one vomit afterward. Well, Gon hopes he's wrong.

But then in comes Killua's delighted squeal though. "There it is!" He points enthusiastically.

And—yeah, no. Gon isn't riding that thing, there's just no way. _It's a damn roller coaster for fuck's sake._

Nope. Nope. Gon is definitely too old for this shit. Too old.

So in the end, Killua rides on his own, and Gon fucking regrets it later as he chooses to stay behind because from where he stands on the ground, he can still see Killua having fun with another boy seated next to him, the both of them laughing and screaming. Having the time of their lives, grabbing hold of each other, looking scared but still ridiculously happy. Those losers...honestly...

_Stupid Cyclone_ , thinks Gon bitterly, why does it have to be a fucking roller coaster ride though, honestly? Why can't every fucking ride in here just be like the carousel? People can die in roller coasters!

"Had fun?" Gon asks Killua later, just as they're eating their hotdogs on stick, both sitting on a park bench with an old woman and her well-groomed poodle with its leash. Killua has mustard on his cheek, and even if Gon's still right pissed about Killua riding that stupid Cyclone next to a stupid stranger and having stupid loads of fun with them, like _why the need to hold hands?_ , he still reaches out like instinct and wipes it off, bringing it to his own mouth and then sucking on it. Killua smiles wickedly with the intent to tease as he watches him do just that, eyes flashing with what Gon supposes is favor of sex. Well. _He is such a nymph_ , Gon assesses, _but he is Gon's nymph._

The woman clearing her throat on them has the moment crumbling for them, and Gon has to refrain from laughing.

"Anyway," Killua says, clearing his throat too, "I did, yeah. I had fun. Kinda sad though, I wasn't riding with you." He pouts, and Gon just raises an eyebrow at him.

"You mean, you were sad you weren't riding me instead," Gon says as a matter-of-factly.

Killua snorts at that but nods all the same anyway, and the old woman next to them in turn yet again clears her throat at them, effectively irritating Gon now this time that he glares at her. She glares back at him, scoffing. And so Killua takes Gon's hand and pulls him up, the two of them stalking off and away from the bench, the woman muttering things such as _disgusting sods these days_ as they go their merry way.

"Homophobia is pretty prominent back in the days, so we can't really blame them old people, I guess," Killua immediately says just as they chuck their sticks on a bin nearby. Gon rolls his eyes, still, stubborn about it. He pretty much dislikes homophobic people—he can't stand them! Why there are such inhuman not accepting of equality, Gon probably would never know nor understand.

"Well, yeah. But the sheer disrespect, though. They could've at least not let us have that," Gon bites.

Clearly coaxial, Killua rounds up Gon (removing their sunglasses in the process) and stands right in front of him. He cups his face, squeezes a little, and—and he just stares back at him, looking straight into his eyes, words unspoken lingering in the slowly cooling air between them. Moments pass by as they do just that, with kids have already run along on either side of them, strolling vendors alike doing the same, and yet none of them have laid out any sentences.

Just...silence in betwixt.

And until Killua's leaning in and capturing Gon's mouth, kissing him softly, passionately, Gon responding to it belatedly with a soft sigh.

"Don't let them get to you, Gon," Killua whispers teasingly against their lips, breath hot and smelling of sweet and mustard and sweet, sweet, sweet. Gon is addicted to it—to him.

"Killua," he breathes out, holding onto his hips.

Killua breaks into a grin, slowly, and it's a look that Gon would totally love to paint, like badly. "Now let's go then, yeah?" Killua chirps. "We've got ride-all-you-can tickets to take into account!"

"Mhmm, yeah, okay," is all Gon gives.

**~*~**

They choose to ride Parachute Jump. Courtesy of his little nympho, obviously.

It's this tall, red thing, Gon acknowledges—looks almost like the Eiffel Tower.

Pretty much, it's based on functional parachutes which are held open by metal rings throughout the ascent and descent. A bit scary at first, because you'd go up inexplicably high, but then you'd fall lightly anyway with your cute, white bitsy parachute.

Twelve cantilevered steel arms sprout from the top of the tower, each of which supported a parachute attached to a lift rope and a set of surrounding guide cables. Killua and Gon are belted into a two-person canvas seat hanging below the closed chute, then are hoisted to the top, where a release mechanism will eventually drop them, the descent very well will be slowed only by the parachute.

Gon knows he hates it already.

They—he—endured it anyway. And the ride is simply over by 7-8 minutes, tops. And throughout it, Killua's taken about a hundred selfies of him, them, and the view up above, amiably. Gon is enthralled at him, as per usual.

After they discard themselves from the said ride, Killua once again gets back to his mission of 'making this day worthwhile' and pulls Gon with him, taking him to the first game stand he sees. He starts jumping up and down, pointing at the stuffed animals hanging at either side of the stand. "Win me one, Gon," he says in a demanding tone of a child. Like, a legit child. Gon laughs at that, shaking his head.

"You aren't serious, babe, are you? I don't play games—"

"You are no fun," Killua tells him firmly, petulant.

And so minutes later, Gon finds himself playing like a father guilt tripped by their kid, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing his littered with tattoos forearms impressing the lady into swooning behind the stand (Killua's been raising skeptic eyebrows at her throughout—it's quite scary), squinting at the target on the game, rainbow-colored ring in hand. He has to hook it on the loop, three of those or at least two so that they can win a stuffed animal. Killua stays glued to his back, looking like a princess being rescued by his prince charming. Gon just bites on his lip at that, focusing on the task at hand. Or game. Whichever fits best.

He misses his third shot.

"That's it. This is utterly ridiculous," Gon grunts, giving up after his fifth try. Killua next to him pouts, crossing his arms against his chest. Gon sighs. "Look, baby. If you really want those stuffed toys, just tell me so and I'll buy 'em all for you. Every single one."

Killua looks at him. And then smiles, his cheeks beet red. "Okay," he says simply. "I want...the bunny one."

And so Killua gets the 'bunny one'. Gon has to contact poor Alex to get inside Coney Island and meet him at Nathan's Famous Hotdogs stand after quite some time, just so he can hand the ridiculously large stuffed bunny over to him and make him wait for them on some bench inside the fun land... Holding that big toy, yes. Poor guy.

Well, Gon sympathizes in the end anyway, because he's a good boss. "Hmm, how about you go back to the car and leave that thing there instead, as well as get my painting kit at the trunk while you're at it. I'm working tonight, besides."

"Okay, Sir Freecss."

Gon jogs back to where he last left Killua, which is at the Ferris wheel called Wonder Wheel. Heh.

"Quick, Gon! They're running out of seats!" Killua urges frantically, giddy as fuck as ever accommodated with that big smile on his face and that silly red heart-shaped sunglasses, clutching around the bars along the line with people standing impatiently behind him.

And like, the thing is—thing is that he looks so...laughable if it were others assessing him, really. However though, Gon is so fond of him, so he does what he's told to do as he thinks other's judgmental heads can just suck it; he picks up speed with that sense of whipped-ness within him. And he thinks Hisoka would've laughed at his ass if he were here. Gon just really memorizes his best friend like the back of his hand to react that way, perhaps.

Anyway. They get to ride the damn wheel just in time after all, despite Gon's practically jumped in line and therefore cheated, getting in a purple tube in a haste, Killua grabbing on his hand immediately and entwining their fingers, attention directed to the outside of the tube at once, looking out at the view underneath them as they slowly ascend up high.

And it is... well, beautiful. It's a lot quieter as they get to the top, the sky turning hues of pinks and oranges and yellows with white smudged clouds as the day progresses into night, sunset in which they can overview amidst the beach nearby the boardwalk washing their sights, with random people scattered across white sands and grayish-blue waters making everything else feel surreal. Everything's absolute perfection and Gon can't wait to get to his kit now so he can paint anything he spots close to picturesque on and then add the beauty that is Killua to the mix.

It will be a million dollars worth of art, if so. When so.

"This place is like... like fifty shades of cool." Gon hears Killua gush under his breath. And Gon thinks the exact same, but probably—surely—with entirely different reasoning and motive altogether.

**~*~**

The Old Mill, just like the infamous Tunnel of Love, is just what Gon has partly expected. It's where you ride floating boats and ride with another person, the ride taking you into a dark tunnel with... cliché pieces inside it. Like some sort of cave, with extraordinary musicale playing all throughout.

Nothing too fancy, all Gon and Killua did as they rode it was make out. And then they were off, earning quizzical looks from both the operators and other passengers. Gon is quick to glare at them, narrowing his eyes, rendering a reassuring touch from Killua.

"We must've gone too far, babe," he says as he wipes on his mouth. "Don't mind them, they're just jealous."

"Well, fuck them all. Should just mind their own business," mutters Gon dismissively, shaking his head and putting an arm around Killua's shoulders.

They trek out the railings and go to Denny's Ice Cream Shop, given they've already passed it a couple times. Gon buys them each cup filled with soft ice cream, mint chocolate for Killua and butterscotch for him. Considering they can't get in Astroland because of their snacks as there are these so-called policies, Killua requests they take a walk on the boardwalk along the white sanded beach instead. Gon holds his hand while the other discard the remains of his ice cream cone, wiping his hand and fishing out his phone.

**_No te mando mensajes por dinero, papá, no seas tan difícil ahora. Te mandé mensaje porque es el cumpleaños de papa. ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a saludar? ¿Te habías olvidado? ¿O estás de nuevo con ese chico lindo? Supongo que nunca cambias_ (I didn't text you for money, dad, don't be too difficult now. I texted because it's papa's birthday. Aren't you even gonna greet him? You've forgotten? Or are you with that pretty boy again? I suppose you'll never change.)**

Something twisting in his guts has Gon clutching tightly on his phone, almost at the verge of breaking it. He can't believe Katarina, he just can't! She's being...a brat again like she's always been since Mateo has seen her back in that damn Foster's home. Gon grits his teeth, cursing Mateo inside his head. And Killua may or may not have noticed that, and that's why maybe he snatches the phone off Gon's hand and wills him to sit on a random bench once they've stopped.

Or not. Not random, the bench. Killua surely knows his legendary singers.

"This is where Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson sat you know, back in the day," says Killua dreamily, placing Gon's phone aside. Gon doesn't mind much as he looks blankly at his phone being put away, knowing Killua won't understand Katarina's text and therefore such won't hurt him or anything worse like that if he happens to read it. In turn, Gon leans his head on Killua's shoulder just as they watch the sunset by the beach completely.

Birds fly, kids run about the shore, and it's in this moment that Alex comes through, calling out on Gon with his equipment.

Killua looks behind them too, and then to Gon with an eyebrow raised.

"Gonna paint you, babe," Gon confesses softly.

"What, here? You want me naked here?" Killua asks, ridiculed albeit amusement flashes in his eyes.

"No, no, God, babe," Gon says, shaking his head and laughing, "not naked, no." Exhaling softly, Gon looks at Killua with a genuine smile. "I actually...want to paint you just...sitting here. On this bench. Looking your normal self."

"Oh."

" _Si, cariño_..."

"Okay, sure."

Killua sits back on the bench wearing yet again that red heart-shaped sunglasses atop his nose and putting his arms over the wooden bench, one leg crossed over the other. Gon looks on as Killua poses facing the beach, looking over the ocean and acting rather neutral, nose pointy as ever, lips glued together, cherry red and a bit coated of remnants of the mint chocolate ice cream he's eaten just now. He looks absolutely, painstakingly beautiful, breathtaking and picturesque. His _Cielo_.

"Sing for me, doll?" Gon requests over the easle, holding up his paintbrush. Killua nods, smiling just a tad.

" _My baby lives in shades of blue. Blue eyes and jazz and attitude... He lives in California too, he drives a Chevy Malibu._ "

He's always been the perfect model. The perfect singer, the perfect songwriter, and he fascinates Gon—in all the good, delicious ways.

" _And when he calls, he calls for me and not for you. He lives for love, he loves his drugs. He loves his baby too..._ "

Voice velvety and syrupy slow...

Gon paints and devours him, entitling his work as _The Coney Island Queen._

**~*~**

"Thank you, Alex. I'll take it from here," Gon addresses Alex, nodding at the souvenirs and stuff they got from Coney Island, the humongous bunny Gon bought Killua at the top of the pile, and then some other things. Alex obliges, handing them over just as Gon's opened the door to their suite with his key card, letting Killua in first. The tired baby kitten.

When Alex leaves them be, Gon shuts the door behind him quickly and drops the rest of the stuff by the living area. He follows Killua in their bedroom stripping off his suit in the process; as he gets there, the lights have long been switched off and the curtains were drawn in, Killua already naked and sprawled on their king-sized bed.

Asleep.

And for the first time ever, Gon has no complaints at all. Not the feel of it, not the thoughts of it either, despite he hasn't done cocaine for a full eight hours, tops, considering he loves his drugs. Also, the fact that there's no sex tonight. Well... Gon supposes that, as long as Killua's had his fun and lived his dream all because of him, he'd be just as delighted as he is.

Perhaps.

And perhaps he wouldn't have hoped for any other scenarios than the one presented to him right this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as we all know, a lot of things have been happening to our fellow people in the US right now, due to the rioting and protests. If you live there, please stay safe. Take care of yourself. Don't forget to sign some petitions, donate if you can. Keep supporting the BLM movement! ✊🏻✊🏼✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿 WE ARE ONE. 🌏🌎🌍
> 
> ALSO, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH 🌈🌈🌈
> 
> Here is a link wherein just by commenting a black heart 🖤 the OP will be donating $5 to help with the colorofchange: https://www.instagram.com/p/CA6n_xzArfP/?igshid=p0pi6gxyviz
> 
> See you all again on the next chapter! 💞
> 
> Shoutout to Arealbuffoon for sending some juicy stuff to me 😏 you already know what I mean. And to Kazama, I'm in the discord now, Taiga invited me, come find meee, boo 💜


	8. Killua es un Ángel que Busca Ser Follado Duro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, some weird shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw drug use

♡♡♡♡

In his vision's peripheries, Killua can make out of Gon, fully naked with all his tanned Taylor Lautner Jacob-esque glory with the delicious cuts and tattoos, painting at one corner of the room. And that's been the last time. He falls right back to sleep.

He wakes up again later and Gon isn't in the room. Killua tries sitting up, but fails at it. Moments to his consciousness, Gon walks in. "Oh, you're up," he says, smile visible on his lips. Killua smiles automatically, nodding a tad.

"Yeah. Morning."

"You mean _afternoon_ ," Gon corrects, chuckling. "You've been dead asleep since this morning, _mi amor_. You literally lived your childhood dreams yesterday, didn't you?"

Can't quite help himself, Killua bursts out laughing. He can feel his cheeks heating, his jaw clenching at how wide he is smiling. "Oh God," he moans in delight, "yeah... I actually did, didn't I?"

Coming towards him, Killua makes a bit of room for Gon to sit. He's dressed now, in some gray sweatpants and simple black shirt with a girl and a _Kissing is cool_ printed on it, hair in its deliciously disheveled state. Those fucking soft black spikes. Killua craves him. So, so bad. "You did, baby," Gon says softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his temple. "And you were absolutely precious. Here, look." Gon gets up a bit and Killua watches him reach out to his latest masterpiece. He turns it around so Killua can take a look.

And—wow. It's of Killua back in Coney Island... sitting on the certain bench where Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson sat all those years ago, looking over the beach, elbows at either side of him. His hair in the painting is loose instead of how it really looked yesterday, which was tied up with a band. The red heart-shaped sunglasses is present as well, the yellow with reds and blues sheer shirt looking grand with its three buttons down undone. All in all it looks magnificent. Killua has no words.

"This is... very different from all your paintings of me, Gon."

"Exactly," Gon breathes, pecking Killua's top of the head. "And that's why... I thought we should head back to—"

"Coney Island?" Killua prompts cheerfully, already jumping on Gon. The old man just grins at him, slightly nodding his head. And they indeed go back to Coney Island for another round of fun, only this time they have multiple painting sessions than the norm.

Gon has Killua posing for him on the front of rides and entrances like Wonder Wheel, Parachute Jump, Luna Park, Cyclone, and many more, making people move around him and look at the masterpieces he's making, earning them some ooh's and ahh's. Killua can't be prouder.

**~*~**

He leans with his elbows over the soft mattress as he waits for Gon to go fetch the lube and a packet of condom from the nightstand. He tilts his head, looking at the man with blown dilated eyes. He sees him rummaging through the drawers, and then a bit later looking as though he's working on something with his back turned to Killua.

Killua sighs, sitting up. He reaches out on the other nightstand and takes a piece of cigarette and lights it up with his Zippo. He takes drags and he smokes for a while as he waits for Gon, who is seemingly rolling a joint. But of course. The old man and his cravings.

Killua is glistening with sweat, naked all over, his throbbing hard cock resting over his belly, lying untouched, and he's getting so, so impatient as the clock ticks by. He sighs again. "Gon. Come back here and fuck me, please."

Gon makes a noise of mixed indignation and affirmation, nodding his head just once, and before Killua knows it there's grayish smoke coming from Gon's rolled up joint. Killua finishes his own cigar and flicks it somewhere inside the room, not even bothering if it would light up some sort of fabric that would start a fire. He just scoots closer to Gon instead and clings onto his back, resting his chin on Gon's shoulder to look over his hand. And then there's that blunt, being dragged countless of times by Gon, cloudy smoke of gray seeping through and off his lips. Killua swallows, and then murmurs against Gon's skin. "Can baby have some, daddy?"

Halting, Gon glances sideways and gives Killua a look of _are you sure?_ And all Killua has to do is nod, before Gon's handing the rolled up marijuana his way. Just like how he takes drags out of his cigarettes, Killua does the exact same with smoking the blunt, and then after some minutes or so, he and Gon are eventually seeing different shapes of various colors as they sing along to Sid Vicious songs. Killua is once again bent over when their high dissipates later, and Gon is fucking into him fast and hard.

Gon rolls another joint after two orgasms, and Killua's yet again onboard with it, laughing and laughing even though there's really nothing to laugh about, sleeping in after a few more drags.

Comes four in the morning, Killua feels his cock hardening without his consent, feeling something sticky and wet and hot all the way to his ass crack, making him let out a moan unprecedented. "Hey, baby," Gon mutters from behind him—his bent over position, bum hoisted into the air. He can feel Gon's stubble leaving rashes and marks all across his pale pert bum, the old man eating him up good, licking and kissing. In the middle of the night like a feral.

"Fuck," Killua hisses, pushing his ass toward Gon's face some more, wanting more friction and more and more and more. Whatever that more is. "Gon... ahh, _fuck_...seriously?"

"Mhmm, just... hang in there, baby. You taste real good, I need to, I want you," Gon rasps out, licking long and deliberate stripes across Killua's pink rim, clammy hands squeezing and spreading on each his ass cheek. Killua shuts his eyes tight, burying his face onto the pillows. His cock needs to be touched, and so he reaches for it himself in between his thighs, pumping quick. Killua comes again afterwards, and Gon kisses him through it—along his sweaty back and down to the dimples of his back, and then up again to where his neck connects to his shoulder.

And another day is spent not going out but just in the sea of blankets and come stained pillows. Gross? Killua decides he'll shower in the morning.

**~*~**

Last night was great. Gon took Killua to a posh restaurant and the rest of the evening was wasted on karaoke jams with joints and pots scattered on a large table, just the both of them plus Alex at one point in a private rental stall. Killua sang problematic albeit love drunk lyrical songs to Gon—while Gon smoked away with a pipe so big and posh, sharing the pot with Killua song after song—swaying his hips dragged and slowly, looking sexy with his velvet floral shirt showing his nipples and chest tattoo, hair longer than last time, almost reaching his shoulders, lips coated in red chapstick just like strawberries in summertime.

And thus today is a little bit different.

They're still in Brooklyn, New York, only that now they're staying in a different hotel, still a five-star one at that, because what do you take Gon Freecss for.

Legs draped over the other, Killua leans his head toward Gon's figure across the brown furry carpet with his hands resting atop his abdomen. They're smoking fresh marijuana Gon got from a close colleague again, blowing out circles with a long deliberated pipe, Killua's nickname printed on the bottom of it. Yes, Gon has had it customized the other day just for him.

Gon passes it over to Killua just as he's done taking his, probably, sixth drag, the younger lad taking it with willing dainty fingers, gulping as he's too hungry for it. He lets the pipe hover over his lips, looking at Gon for a brief moment to see the circles he's blowing out with those kissable lips, rendering an execution from him since he finally takes his also conceivably sixth hit, blowing circles himself as well.

The ceilings and chandeliers start dancing after a while as Killua looks on, and Killua's once again laughing loudly even with his nose flaring as is, shifting from one position to another as he clutches on his tummy, toes curling in his black socks. Everything is...just so funny, see. He finds even Gon's little snort fucking hilarious. And he knows it's the kush that's bringing this side of him out for the world to celebrate. It's ridiculous, but it is what it is. Killua witnesses as Gon shakes his head at him, but Killua doesn't think that's offensive—he still thinks it's funny, actually. So he giggles some more.

"You're toked, babe. Wanna take a break?" Killua hears Gon ask vaguely. Killua scrunches up his nose at it and shakes his head petulantly. Gon sighs, getting up from the carpet. "You need something to drink, you're paling."

"No, I am not," Killua rebutts, pouting.

"Yes, you are."

Killua huffs. "Whatever."

Sighing as he stands up, Killua watches Gon disappear in the kitchen and come back seconds later with two cans of Cola. "Here. Drink up."

Killua takes it, sitting up, and whoa—he's feeling dizzy, like everything around him is just wildly spinning. Fuck. Killua opens the can with shaky fingers and takes a large swig. The beverage makes its way down his throat, cold and stinging, and even then he's still dehydrated from tongue to throat. God. Killua finishes the drink then, not noticing for a second how Gon is after all watching him do just that. When he peers from the can and places it on a solid ground beside him, Killua has the sudden urge to ask, "What?"

"Nothing," Gon murmurs. "Want dessert?"

Breaking slowly into a knowing smirk, Killua nods his head, and in a matter of seconds, he's already straddling Gon's hips with all their clothes lying at the foot of the sofa, Gon's seven-inch cock balls deep in him. And baby loves—definitely loves—when Daddy gets like this, because he gets to ride him like a cowboy without the silly hat, given that Gon's all too high to pound into him instead.

And their night goes as per usual, getting high and fucking later, sleeping in with a soft ballad music playing on an old, retro style stereo. It's hours to their routine that Killua wakes up with a yet swirling surrounding and a heavy chest of smoke and now some warm Cola, his bum sore and throat ultimately littered with purple bruises and pinkish love bites.

**~*~**

Killua rolls out of bed and plants his feet on the ground, leaving Gon dead to the world and head to toe bare on their bed. Their ridiculously unmade bed. Killua giggles quietly at the poor sight, standing up and tiptoeing across the room, getting in the bathroom and taking a pee. He doesn't bother looking at himself on the mirror, just brushes his teeth hastily, and then leaving the bathroom with just a fresh clean towel wrapped around his waist.

Gon is still in the same position when Killua's first left him, and while the old man lets out soft snores from his parted lips, Killua racks their temporary closet of clothes to wear just because he feels like baking for him and Gon today. Before Gon wakes up, he tells himself.

Walking lightly toward the sleeping beauty as Killua names him in his head with a laugh, Killua leans down and leaves a soft kiss on Gon's cheek where it's not planted against the cushion, and then leaves the room with Gon's grey British Rogue hoodie, and some blue ripped jeans worn on his endless long legs.

The suite is quiet and looking empty as usual, save for the living area where he and Gon always hangout smoking pot, some remnants still lingering by the carpet. Killua cringes at the mess and how filthy everything looks, wondering if a hotel staff would ever find out their illegal antics and the like.

And—Jesus fucking christ. Killua's been smoking pot the entire week and a half. This isn't him. Killua didn't smoke marijuana before; he didn't crave it.

Killua bites on his lip at the realization, shaking his head as he proceeds toward the ever clean and unused kitchen of the suite. Maybe if...he baked he'll forget about this soon. Yeah. Opening the two-door fridge widely, Killua is almost baffled to see how empty it is. There are boxes of milk, sure, a couple of water bottles too, sodas in can...but there's nothing more than that. What is this hotel? Killua shuts the fridge with a sigh and takes off to stand at the front door, wearing his sneakers and twisting the knob. He takes a long-short walk to the nearest supermarket.

**~*~**

It's two hours later when Killua gets out of Food Bazaar, carrying plastic bags of baking ingredients and other stuff needed for the brownies he'll be making for Gon in a little while, hailing a cab, given the far distance from the market all the way to the hotel.

Slowly reaching the place a few moments after riding the cab, Killua suddenly grows curious by the second. Traffic commences as people run about the main road. More specifically, men who are dressed in navy blues and dark pants, armed with guns and handcuffs, sending signal to one another, startling idling passengers and pedestrians alike, and fuck—yeah, absolutely, those are policemen out there alright, running about their very hotel building whereas the rest are coming in and out of the entrance doors. But why? What the hell is happening? They all seem so hurried and frantic. Huh.

Paying the cab fare, Killua immediately kicks on the door and opens it, grabbing on his groceries and coming out of the rental car. He jogs his way toward the hotel doors as he bypasses cop after cop in complete uniform, pistols ready to pull. His heartbeat races fast, rushing towards the receptionist to ask what's going on, his hair strands sticking on their ends as the pressure builds from the tip of his nose. Holy mother of Elvis. Just what the actual shit is going on?

"Excuse me, excuse me! Can you please tell me just what the hell is going on in here?" Pants Killua with shaking hands, as soon as he stops abruptly on the reception counter. "Why are there cops? Is there a fire? My... my, uhm, my kinda-boyfriend is upstairs!"

The lady in beige uniform complete with a potato hat fills Killua in with a pretty much unhelpful information, despite his desperate attempt of asking, saying that even herself hasn't a clue. Killua frowns at that with his cheeks firing red, heart hammering harder against his chest. "I'm sorry, sir," even adds the receptionist with her head lowered.

Nodding his head in despair, Killua whips around and again there are the cops straying close, heads turning left and right as if looking for someone. A criminal on the loose, perhaps? And until he turns some more that—that he sees Gon.

Gon. _Oh, thank fuck, it's Gon! He's alright!_

Suddenly, Killua can breathe again.

Standing meters away from him within the lobby is his million dollar man in just his sleeping robes and stuffed hedgehog slippers, hair completely messed up and eye bags under his eyes visible, cellphone in hand present and light beard on his jaw scruffy, a clear evident of sweaty palms running across it over and over again. Shit.

"Gon!" Killua squeals in horror. Gon looks up immediately as he tears his eyes away from his phone, worry etched all over his pale face. Holy Jessica Rabbit.

"Killua," Gon squeaks, worried gaze wide and—and that is it! Killua runs towards him as he lets go of the shopping bags altogether.

Gon meets him halfway, and Killua wraps his arms around him almost right away.

"Oh, God, Gon, what's happening?"

"I've been worried sick! Where have you been?" Gon says in one whoop, voice strangled and strained. "Where did you—where did you go?" His gaze darts from directing them to Killua's face, then to his body, his arms, his hands, back to his face again.

"What do you mean where have I been? I just went to the market to buy some stuff! We're out of stock in our damn fridge, is why!" Killua cries out, breathing erratically.

"Really? That's it? Fuck!" Gon proceeds to hug him in his chest, holding him by the back of his head.

Killua parts a bit to look at Gon, who keeps on rubbing a soothing hand across his back. "Why? Did I... what... what are all these cops doing in here? Are you the one who called them? Did you burn something—"

"I called them, Killua, yes!" Gon rushes to exclaim, still panicky and horrified as ever, bright brown eyes wide and once pink lips as white as a sheet. "I thought you—when you left, I immediately thought you—got lost or something! I tried calling you, but you left your phone on the table, and...and I know you don't know your way much around New York, so I called the cops! And I was just—I got so scared! I panicked, and—I thought I'd lost you—"

"Aww, Gon!" Killua cries, not letting Gon finish no more as he pulls him in for another hug, arms wrapping around his torso, squeezing him tightly and breathing him in, the familiar homey scent Gon has clinging to his senses. Killua doesn't want to let go. "Gon! Fuck, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Baby, it won't happen again, I promise!"

**~*~**

Killua bakes them brownies and fudge, stuffing a special essential in them also known as weed, and then prepares two glasses of wine for each of them. Gon sits on one end of the long dining table they have in the suite while Killua takes the other beside Gon, clutching cutlery, eating their pastries in peace.

Little by little, Killua starts feeling like he's floating in cloud nine, same goes for Gon, and before they even know it... they're kissing each other hungrily, clawing aggressively on one another's clothes, and Gon's madly hissing in Killua's ear to _never fucking do that again, doll_ and _you truly drive me crazy, don't you_ and _I'll fucking call the swat team next time if I have to if you do that to me again_.

Killua hasn't the nerve to giggle this time despite his high state, just taking and taking in whatever Gon's telling him and letting the older man lay him across the table, thighs spread out with Gon in between them. He has his legs snaked around Gon's hips, and Gon is sucking love bites all over his throat and jaw, stubble rough and stingy against his flesh.

"I'm so fucking gone for you, you know that?"

Killua moans his _yeah_ , nodding a bit as he tilts his head sideways, just so Gon can have better access. Gon takes that as a go-signal, and then he starts nipping on Killua's chin and cheeks, until their lips are smashing against each other again, tongue dipping and tangling.

Pulling away in one quick retraction, Killua whines in his throat as he watches Gon in his peripherals running and disappearing in their bedroom, asking himself, what does he think he's doing? But then Gon comes back later and he's holding what Killua can make out of is a piece of...

A pink tablet? Huh. Gon flicks it in his mouth and downs the rest of his wine, swallowing hard probably to make sure the pill slides down his throat and straight to his system. Killua grows curious. Gon comes back afterwards to kiss him. But, really, what was that?

"What was that, Gon?" He asks through Gon peppering him chaste kisses on each his cheeks.

"Hmm?" Gon grunts, kissing along Killua's earlobe and neck.

"What did you down just now?" He asks, feigning nonchalance, when really, he just wanna fucking know what that pink tablet is.

"It's...just, some sort of daddy thing, baby... It's nothing," Gon answers him with a lustful voice. Vaguely so for that matter. And like, what the actual fuck?

Prying Gon's hands off him, Killua sits up straight and that in itself elicits a blinking daze from Gon, mouth parting, distracted.

"No secrets, Gon. What is that you swallowed just now?" Killua demands with a huff, leaning more towards petulance now than any—not even lust.

"It's...wow," Gon exhales, running a hand across his face, another free hand resting on his hip. "It's just—a fucking pill, baby, it's nothing," Gon says, clearly in agitation and frustration. "Can we just—kiss? Please?"

Shaking his head, Killua firmly mouths _No_. "Until you come off honest to me, Señor Gon Freecss."

Sighing loudly, Gon turns around and gets back in their bedroom. Minutes later he comes back and in his palm lies another one of those pink pills. "Ecstasy," Gon mutters, handing it over to Killua, "they're called ecstasy, Killua."

"Oh," Killua breathes out, blinking down on the small tablet. "What does it do..."

"They make you loosen up, makes you feel horny for hours. They'll make you want to fuck. Hard."

"Really?" Killua whispers in awe, picking up the pill and putting it over his tongue.

"Really," Gon mumbles, reaching for Killua's glass and pouring him some wine. Killua gratefully takes the glass and chugs the pill down.

And true to his words, Killua craves for one hell of a fuck from Gon minutes to hourly so, to such an extent, that every pound Gon gives him is just never enough. All Killua can see are swirling lines and heavy strobe lights, making him wonder if he managed to teleport at some night bar overnight... a fucking night bar. With Gon? Oh, fuck, yeah, this is... this is great. Just great.

White...gold...blue...black. Orange. Orange? Violet circles and blue balls. There are green lights and red lights. _A stoplight? Really? Are they driving? No way._ Gold...silver and gray. Wait, that's not gray. It's just... pink. Yeah, pink. Everything is spinning and the walls are narrowing on him. Killua needs to... he needs to get up. Maybe get the fuck off his clothes, because it's truly getting hot in here. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph._

Hmm... dandelions everywhere. Why are there lions everywhere? Jungle? This is the jungle? Or—or is this a zoo? What the fuck? Killua laughs. Loudly. And he's suddenly in pain, crying his heart out. He can't move.

"Gon... G-Gon," he wails.

Distantly, Killua can hear Gon's voice crying for his name, saying over and over again, "You'll be okay, baby! I'm here! I'm here, I got you!" And some other time, he hears Gon in his panicky voice shouting, "Killua, stay with me! Don't sleep, baby, please! Stay with me! Keep your eyes open!"

And then there's something cold...

Freezing. Killua's freezing cold.

Are they in the shower?

Killua can't remember walking to the bathroom.

He just can't remember...

**~*~**

Killua's throat feels dry as fuck, like something died in there. He struggles to come back to consciousness, his eyelids heavy and lips immovable... breathing passive and heartbeat slow; he blinks dazedly and everything is white. From the ceilings to the walls, to the...

Wait a minute.

Killua distinctly hears people whispering everywhere around him. From where he is, people are murmuring lowly in the background, and—hold it. That's his mom. _That's his mom's voice._ And she's—rattling, she's not whispering at all. His mother is angry with something, but what is she angry for? What's happening?

Tilting his head a bit and shifting his eyes, Killua adjusts his sights to the brightness and...

It really is his mom. Talking. No, not talking. Rambling, is she?

Killua doesn't know. Is feeling too tired and sleepy and weak to know. He can't open his mouth. Why?

Why?

Everything goes black in a second, all sounds and echoes and voices both drowned out, and Killua's back to sleep.

**~*~**

He wakes up again, a bit later, and this time it isn't that bright anymore. All the whites he saw earlier are now dimmed to a darker silhouette, the voices from before completely zoned out. And—where was Killua again the last time?

"Mmm-heh..."

Someone gasps. Killua blinks.

"Killua? Are you awake now?" It's Palm.

"He's awake? Oh, thank fuck, baby." Gon. _That's Gon's voice!_

"Mhm-shhalm. Gon... Yeah... Mmwake," Killua manages, ever so weak. What's wrong with him? "Where—m' I?"

Gentle and careful hand clasps his own, and then there appears Gon's worried sick face. Killua knows that—he's seen it before. He's seen it just yesterday, in fact. "Baby, you're... oh, baby." And Gon starts to cry.

"Gon..."

"You're in a hospital, Killua," Palm supplies behind Gon, frown etched across her face, eyebrows knotted in concern.

"Ho...hospital..." Killua exhales shakily. "Whah..."

"You overdosed, babe, and I'm sorry," Gon sobs. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Oh..." Killua breathes, blinking rapidly. "Oh, fu...fuck. How long 've I been...'ere?"

At that question, both Palm and Gon both seem to quiet down.

Before Palm breaks it, sighing.

"Four days, Kil," whispers Palm, shrugging weakly at him. And fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. They fucked up big time, didn't they? His mother was even here! Shit.

"I'm so sorry," repeats Gon as he tightens his hold on his hand. "Sorry, baby, I'm so, so, sorry," he says over and over again.

Killua... decides he's sorry too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on a sequel for this already, by the way.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! 🌈


	9. Nadie puede compararse con la forma en que Killua cae, baja, baja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. A blur. Too many to mention.

♡♡♡♡

Killua's never been posed as the hardheaded kid in his life. He's never been seen as the black sheep or someone who would make their mother go crazy just because of something they did, but. He is though right now, unfortunately. And it's actually surreal, unbelievable... Okay, it's unfathomable, really.

All his life Killua's been the apple of his mother's eyes; he made her laugh—not angry, let alone teary-eyed, which, she is as we speak. Killua's always been the boy who she wanted him to be, or pictured, at least; careful, healthy-living, thoughtful. The mama's boy he was. But none of those are him...as of now.

He's finally fully awake after five days of unconsciousness, Killua, back leaned against the hospital bed's headboard—uncomfortable headboard, mind—with the hospital's blanket draped over his waist down, thighs and legs now capable of moving unlike when they couldn't all those days ago. And Kikyo is feeding him porridge on bed, "just to occupy that tummy of yours with something, love," she had said with a sniff, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Killua aches to touch her, to tell her he's so fucking sorry, but Kikyo doesn't seem to wanna buy that sorry at the moment, and Killua doesn't want her bleeding with tears yet again. Just like how she's been over the past 24 hours as is.

Killua opens his mouth, wide, being obedient all the while. The silver spoon makes its way toward his mouth, the one Kikyo has been clutching on for dear life, sticky looking, stale porridge mounting it, making Killua gag a bit as he forces himself to swallow them all down. Swallow down that freaking porridge. Oh, how Killua hates it whenever he gets sick and Kikyo having to witness it. _Not on her watch_ , he begrudgingly thinks, hearing his own mother inside his head.

He looks up at his mom with his hands over his stomach, looks at the exhaustion written across her facial features and the creases surrounding her forehead, her hair sticking out, completing the picture adding the frown on her lips. It's clear he's had her absolutely agitated—worried—and Killua just wants to go back to sleep all the sudden. Kikyo looks up at him just in time as well though, and for a moment there... too much hurt words and injured phrases are unspoken while their gazes intensely lock.

And then Killua can't help wince internally, watching her lift the spoon up with some porridge in it just to drop it in the bowl again and let out an exasperated sigh.

Here it comes...

"Is this really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with, Killu? Really?" She straightforwardly grits, referring to Gon obviously, _inevitably_.

"Mom—" Killua begs, but Kikyo cuts him off when she slams the bowl on the bedside table in anger, startling him into a halt.

"Stop it," Kikyo bites out, tears brimming again, "just stop it, Killu. You're coming with me, I'm taking you back to—"

" _No!_ " Killua cries ludicrously, reaching out to her as he refuses to hear the rest of what she were to say. "Please! I— I'm _not_ a kid anymore, mom! Christ!"

"I know! But this is—," Kikyo bolts up from the chair and starts pacing frantically back and forth, pulling at her hair, "—this is insane! You're being reckless, Killu! You're—you're out there getting yourself _killed_ , and—and doing _marijuana_?" This time, her eyes have widened and once again she's raging mad, mixed emotions and flooding concern pooling her eyes. "That is it, young man. You're coming home with me, and there's no way you're gonna ruin—"

"Mom! For God's sake!" And Killua finally bursts, he can't help it. "I'm an adult now for crying out loud! You can't just make me—make me quit my career here in California and send me home, just because I failed you once! Just once, mom! All my life I've been the boy you wanted me to be, isn't that right? I—I failed you _once_ , mom. _Please_..." Killua buries his face in his palms, shutting his eyes tight and ignoring the throbbing of his head. He's still drugged with something, he's aware, only now they're antidotes and they and this argument are making him a bit dizzy all at once. He wants out of this.

A few more beats. A few more seconds. Killua hears his mother let out a long, suffering sigh. And the door to his hospital room opens quietly, footsteps barging inside.

"Pardon me, ma'am."

_Gon._ Killua looks up in a haste, heartbeats racing frantically in his chest.

" _You_ ," Kikyo lets out in a strangled voice, pointing at Gon with a glare. "You did this to my son—you did this to him!"

_She charges._

"Mom, no, _don't!_ " Killua shrieks, going for rolling out his bed without caring about the tubes stuck to his skin, making both Kikyo and Gon put their attention back to him, especially Kikyo who was about hitting Gon across the head. Killua can tell she is yet again second away from bursting out in tears, and Gon on the other hand—oh God, Gon looks like a walking dead. Fuck. How long has he been here? He's wearing trackies and shirt, hair completely messy. _What's happened in the last few days?_

"I can't just let this pass, Killu," Kikyo is saying, but all Killua can see is Gon giving him this... this look.

Killua starts to cry. He just can't stop his emotions. "Please. Why can't we talk in a civil way? Sort things out?" Killua croaks, beating heart seemingly wanting out of his chest. "Please. Please, mom." And he repeats, when no one answers him back, " _Please?_ "

Kikyo hangs her head low, finally submitting she seems, and Gon straightens up at that, going towards him with a flourish—ever the collected and...posh man he is. Killua will never get over him, he doesn't think he can, especially not after everything the man has done for him. Taking him to places he's always dreamed of being at, pleasuring him, tucking him to bed and everything. Killua feels for Gon, it's true, and just seeing him right now—right here, present during his mother's rage and reprimanding—is making his heart swell with so much hope and faith. If Gon doesn't care; if he and Gon are just a fling, _he wouldn't be here._

Killua closes his eyes, Gon's worried facial expression being the last thing he sees just for that one moment.

And then he reopens them and—Gon is leaning over.

The old man wraps his strong arms around Killua and breathes him in, and Killua feels a lot better all the sudden. "Okay, darling. Okay. Sshh. I'll... I'll fix things with your mother," Gon whispers in his ear, rubbing soothing hand across his back. It's uncanny how he's instantly reassured.

Killua hopes they concede though... His mom's approval of Gon means the world to him, he realizes that now.

**~*~**

Gon and Kikyo talk things out while Killua's in the same room as them, and Killua can't help but look up at the ceiling every time the drug usage and marijuana abuse are being mentioned, feeling so cornered and guilty. Luckily for Killua, Kikyo loves him very much a lot and he's aware of that, so she doesn't blame him for anything at all.

"This is all my fault," Kikyo croaks weakly, crying into her palms. "I was always away from work when Killu was just a kid—always away from home that I didn't even have the chance to look after my baby boy. _Oh, my baby._ " She turns to look at Killua, sadness all over her facial expression. Killua's skin crawls, heart breaking in half. Fuck. _This is his fucking fault, not hers._

Killua watches quietly, at loss for words, as Gon moves forward and gathers his mother in his arms, hugging her and lending comfort. He's said he's deeply, genuinely sorry for probably about ten to eleven times over and over again now, and Killua thinks it's safe to say Kikyo's ready to forgive.

And accept. Hopefully. Killua is just—so, so fond of Gon he desperately wants this fixed.

"I will promise from the bottom of my heart, ma'am. I will take care of your son... not get him in trouble, ever again." Gon is whispering in Kikyo's ear, Killua can make out from where he is still lying on the hospital bed. "I will never let him touch a single narcotic, abusive medicine ever again, ma'am. I promise."

"Bullshit." Killua hears his mom whimper out, sniffing a couple times against Gon's shoulder while choking Killua out of breath little by little...but then later on concedes anyway, muttering, "But I'll hold you to that," letting Killua breathe properly on the other hand.

Killua hates drugs.

**~*~**

Killua bails out of confinement a day later.

Gon has finally fixed everything with Kikyo, swearing to his heart that he'll never let Killua let any type of drug into his system ever again, telling Kikyo he's with Killua not just for having fun, but also for business and all that painting related stuff. It's been a long discussion between them it's turned out, with Kikyo mentioning _age gap_ and _manipulation_ (whether or not Gon is doing just that because really, no matter what, Gon is still an elder and could sugarcoat his way through Killua's head, and that of course Kikyo will always be Killua's mother even if he isn't a young adult like he is right now no more but a 75 year-old man, thus she has had the right to be this way) and Killua can swear it's the first time he's ever seen and heard his mother talk about him with anyone like that—the way she reprimanded Gon about his health, about his being, and even about his feelings for the old man.

_His feelings for Gon..._

Killua's thought about being embarrassed, probably, once she's opened her mouth to Killua's unconditional feelings toward Gon, but. She's caught him off-guard instead. Killua has just only felt harder for his mother after the talk. It's been proven Kikyo cares so much about him that she put his feelings first before anyone else's.

When Killua thought she'll fail him and tell Gon off, go hysterical, Kikyo has just gained Killua's highest of respects even more... by asking Gon to _please, please, please, take good care of my baby, Mr. Freecss. Do whatever business it is you do with him, go ahead, just please be lovely to my boy. I can see he likes you very much, so I suppose he won't be separating himself from you at any given time at all. I know my son, he can be a bit stubborn about stuff... and I know he'll want me to get what he's been sending through. That message, that you will be kept. You, Gon. My son is a keeper, and you're one of his precious people now. I can't take that away from him. So please. Also, good luck on that gallery._

His mom is pretty incredible and Killua's thanking his lucky stars so fucking much she didn't pull the "stay away from that man, he's a bad influence to you" mommy card.

(Well, for the record, Kikyo has never done so, anyway. She's just really that awesome as is, and Killua was a supposed dead meat. In theory at least.)

Right now, Killua's sitting at the backseat of Gon's Mercedes Benz with Palm and Bee—who is asleep on his lap and is sucking on her thumb—and they're on their way home after a brief talk with the doctor and the receptionist by the lobby, final goodbyes and good luck's thrown left and right. The ride is silent but not awkward, thankfully. Aside from hearing faint buzzes of music coming from the radio, all else that can be heard inside the car is Bee's suckling of her thumb as well as her soft breathing, and disturbingly so they remind Killua of his happy nights with Gon back in Brooklyn, New York. Their little sanctuary there, their king sized bed and ruffled blankets. Their bedside table with all their condoms and that near empty bottle of lube, Gon's scattered canvases inside the room, Killua's silky shirts and sneakers left unsettled. Oh how the nights pass by quick. Killua misses New York and Coney Island. But mainly his fuck nights with his million dollar man.

The familiar alignment of tall thin trees that has one recognizing Beverly Hills from miles away comes into view after a few heartbeats, and eventually, Killua's feeling exhaustion just as Gon has started pulling over the curb and putting their ride to a halt. It's Palm who nudges him to bring him back to reality as she scoops her daughter up from his lap and in her arms, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Killua watches his best friend and his goddaughter get inside the house without another word, and that's the only time then that he turns to face Gon completely by the driver's seat, forcing himself for a genuine smile.

"Hi," he utters shyly, for the first time ever in their history.

"Hey, baby," Gon breathes out sounding...nervous perhaps, leaning over and capturing his mouth. They share a soft, languid kiss, tongues sliding against each other's, breaths coming in short puffs. It's their first kiss again after days of Killua lying on that hospital bed, and Killua never has it in him to miss it this badly given the fact that all they did was kiss and touch and have sex back in all those days in Brooklyn. God, he's so gone for this man.

As they pull away from the kiss, Killua stares at Gon's eyes for a moment, drinking in the gold speckles of them which are darker than they ever were in the dimness of the car, making Killua shiver inwardly. He sighs. "Look, Gon... I'm so sorry about my mom. I didn't—I didn't see that one coming. I mean, she—"

"Hush, Killua. It's okay with me," Gon cuts in, kissing him again as he lifts his chin up. "She's a lovely mother, and I see where she's coming from. I was the one who fucked up real bad, so really. It's fine that she scolded me." Gon looks at him earnestly, lips pursed into a thin line, stubble ghosting along his jaw lines.

And—

And if it isn't for the sincerity radiating through Gon's facial features right now, Killua wouldn't have to buy this gesture from him. But then again, there it is—pulsing from his veins, skittering into the thin air. Killua weakens on the spot, and all that he can do is nod and get out of the car with Gon following him inside Palm's house, no more words spoken from either of them.

Inside the house comes warmth and cookie dough scent lingering in the air. Palm's probably making some, courtesy of her 4 year-old daughter. Killua smiles at the thought, already aiming to go straight to the kitchen, but a throat being cleared by Gon from behind him interrupts him. "Huh?" He puzzles, turning around.

Gon motions for the staircase, mouthing _bed_.

His golden brown eyes are glistening under the posh, yellow light of Palm's living room, Alpha stance on display as he waits for Killua to make a move, the usual relaxed posture he has ongoing for him all and out before Killua to drink in, and really. Killua is only human, and just by being near Gon like this is driving him _insane_ , so, so soddingly mad, especially at the moment since they haven't fucked again for quite some time, and that he's so desperate for it, always so... submissive for Gon... _Jesus_.

He obeys then, abandoning all attempts of stealing cookie dough from a bowl, marching up the stairs and looking over his shoulder with every carefully executed step, just so he can see if Gon is following him up the second level of the house.

Is Gon going to fuck him in his best friend's guest room, then? Really?

Killua suddenly feels all giddy and sweaty, turning the doorknob and stepping inside the room with uneasy strides. Gon follows suit behind him, all quiet and mysterious—always fucking mysterious—and until he's standing next to the bed and gesturing for Killua to sit on it, smiling softly without any traces of...lust. _But why?_

Killua obeys anyway. He does sit on the bed, and he watches Gon nearing him.

Just as Gon's kneeled in front of Killua, thousand dollars pants against carpeted floor, Killua on instinct exhales, " _Gon_ ," eliciting a playful, handsome smirk from Gon himself.

"Killua," Gon says softly, accent thick yet smooth. "This is not what it looks like, darling."

"Hmm, what?" Killua blinks down at Gon, who is holding one of his sneaker clad feet.

"I'm just tucking you to bed, sweetheart," explains Gon patiently, taking off each of Killua's shoes and socks using delicate hands, putting them under the bed safely. And if there's one thing Gon's good at besides making Killua come thrice in a row, it's treating him like this. Like a child, like a...like a fragile china doll. Killua doesn't know whether to be frustrated about it or not, because seriously?

"Oh."

Gon smiles warmly at him, pushing Killua's chest to lie down gently, the back of his head hitting soft cuddly cushions, covers being pulled up to his chin. "Take some rest, yeah, _mi amor_? I'll see Palm downstairs to have a bit of chat with her, and then I'm off to bed too."

Killua wants to ask if he'll see Gon again tomorrow, like what would be their plans after this and the like, but. All that comes out of his mouth is, "Uh...okay," and he's finally shutting his eyelids. He is indeed exhausted as it is. So Gon just kisses his forehead in the end, murmuring Spanish words to his skin... and then he's gone.

**~*~**

Killua wakes up the next day with a text from Gon saying he's out of the country again and is back in Spain for some paperwork regarding business. It's about the upcoming art gallery launching that is going to be held in Palm Springs Cali, Gon supplies, and there's yet no given names for it that's least to be shared. Killua's heart drops at the news, about Gon being away miles from him that is, despite it's about important stuff and nothing more.

Killua sighs, chucking his phone away and at the foot of the bed, rolling over his back and staring up at the ceiling. _This is going to be a long day_ , he thinks. Well, he decides anyway.

Comes afternoon that day, Palm bangs on his door finally getting irritated at his behavior and drags him out of bed, telling him there's food waiting for him in the kitchen, and then leaving hints he should meet her at the pool afterwards so they can maybe chill and not fucking mope around just because Gon is gone. _Temporarily_ , she reasons. Killua sighs loudly, because that—that still sounds boring. And disputable.

He misses Gon fucking Freecss.

Weeks pass in a blur after Gon's departure, and thankfully Killua's getting back to his feet again even without the person he's gone used to the presence of and is finally seeking out his friends from PB like Knuckles and the girls again, and it is only now that he's receiving the news about whatever has gone down in said gay bar long after his leave.

He's on the phone with Knuckles hearing all about it, with his fingers clutched against his chest, heartbeats tugging. "Are you sure it wasn't because of me? My leave?" He asks worriedly, frown etched upon his lips.

"No, Kil, no," Knuckles answers him immediately, "It was... there were these men in black masks and coats that raided the bar. I heard they had a deal with Netero. And it was the bar that'd been sold. So no more Peach Berries for everyone. I promise you, it wasn't anyone's fault but the owner himself."

"Fuck," Killua hisses. And then he swallows. "What about the girls though? Are they fine? Millie and Jade. No one got hurt, yeah?"

"No... no one got hurt. But there was this friend of your boyfriend—," Killua's heartbeat skips at the mention of _boyfriend_ , knows exactly it's Gon Knuckles is pertaining to, because no, _no, Knuckles, he's not my boyfriend_ , he wants to say in a sad tone, but keeps his mouth shut in the end, just proceeds to listen, "—Hiso is his name, I think? He was there at the night of raiding, and he got pushed around briefly. Lucky enough, that lad, a man there helped him get out of the place given he was drunk to his bones to do anything."

"Hisoka," Killua supplies after a while.

"What?"

"Hisoka is his name. The friend of my...boyfriend."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah," Killua whispers. He clears his throat, not opting to give anything away no more. "Anyway, Knuckles, thank you for filling me in about this. I guess I should call Gon now, tell him all that's happened. See you for drinks later, bud?"

"Yeah, alright, Kil. I'll bring Kurapika and Zushi with me."

"Okay, sounds great."

They hang up seconds late. Killua dials Gon's number next, waiting for him to pick it up as he presses the phone to his ear.

Seven rings in, Gon answers. " _Hola, estás llamando al celular de Gon Freecss. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_ (Hello, you've reached Gon Freecss' cellphone. How can I help you?)"

"Gon, it's me," Killua says, eyebrows knotted in confusion at whatever Gon said in another language. Or Spanish. Honestly, sometimes Killua forgets Gon doesn't speak the same language as him.

"Oh, baby, hey," Gon exhales, sounding as though he's been doing something in a rush but is cut off halfway. Killua can't help bite his lip at the possibility. "Uh, hold it, I'm just gonna..." Gon trails off, making Killua queasy a little bit more. He can hear muffled noises in the background on the other end of the line, then people talking in Spanish including Gon— _arguing_ in Spanish, really—before Gon's addressing him again with a loud sigh. "I'm sorry 'bout that, sweetie. What's the matter then? I miss you."

"Ah, yeah. It's...okay, Gon. And I miss you too," Killua says for another start, cautious with his every word. He just can't help wonder that maybe he's being a burden right now, so sue him. "Well, I called to, like, check up on you. Hope I'm not interrupting anything... How are you doing?"

Gon hums in acknowledgment, before answering. "I'm fine, Killua. Just a bit busy at work right now. But other than that, I'm good. And you? Are you taking care of yourself, sweetie? You know I don't want you getting yourself in a bad condition again. Ever."

"Erm, about that..."

"What, baby?"

"Things went down at PB when I was gone, apparently. So like, I've no job now, officially." Killua laughs sardonically having first heard it for himself _by_ himself, switching the phone to his other ear, "there had been a raiding said Knuckles, and... yeah. There's no such thing as Peach Berries anymore. It's been sold by Netero."

" _Oh dios mio_ , I'm so sorry, love," comes Gon's reply, actually sounding sympathetic. Killua closes his eyes at the relieving tone in his voice, all but wanting to be with him right at this moment. Why Gon had gone to Spain without telling Killua first before going, Killua will probably never know. It hurt, being left alone like this—being excluded. But by chance, would Killua have done something to change things somehow before anything happened? _He's not even Gon's boyfriend!_ It's sad how he needs to be reminded that all the time.

"I'm sorry about me too."

He hears Gon sniffle on the other end, and then there are more shuffling sound and door slamming. "Say, Killua. When I get back there, you'll come with me and we'll hook you up on a new one, yeah? We'll find you another job, I promise to you, darlin'. For now I'll just finish all my work here, set up the gallery and finish up my paintings of you, and then I'll be sure to come fly home as soon as everything's settled. Sounds good?"

As per usual, Killua is the younger one between he and Gon that he is. He nods despite Gon can't see. "Sounds good."

It's Gon who ends the call first.

And once again Killua's left clueless as to when exactly will Gon come home to him.

**~*~**

Killua and Palm hang out by the pool on a late Sunday afternoon, when it's not that hot anymore, all for Bee's sake. It's what they seem to do nowadays, ever since Killua's learned he's unemployed at least, and Killua's just... getting borer and borer each day.

They either bake something, play by the pool, watch something on Netflix and set it on the living room, or just chat and chat and chat about nothing and everything. It's ridiculous, predictable, and most certainly far from what Killua and Gon did when it was them who did stuff together, and Killua just can't get the impatience creeping in his system out of his head. He needs to find a job soon, he knows, but what about Gon's proposal of that hooking him up on a new one when he comes back from Spain, huh?

Killua shifts from his position to face his goddaughter playing by the kiddie pool, as he and Palm lie side by side on the pool chairs, sunscreens protecting their skin from the Californian sun. It's been a good half hour since they got here after all. Killua will be donning another patch of tanned skin and tomato cheeks, presumably.

While Palm opens up another can of soda and tosses one that isn't open yet to Killua, she lifts up her sunglasses and fixes Killua a look. "So," she starts to say, sitting up straight.

"So, what?" Killua shoots back, opening his own soda too.

"Kikyo said you've fallen in love with him. That right?"

Killua looks up at Palm with his own sunglasses still perched on the top of his nose, opened can of soda readied to his awaiting mouth, breathing through his nose as he measures the look on his bestie's eyes. She seems really curious about knowing his answer on this one, which is quite strange since this must be the first time she's ever cared about his relationships (or potential relationships anyway, in his case with Gon at the moment) and Killua surely is floored. And he remembers, rather belatedly that he has to speak up.

"Yeah," he murmurs, finally, sipping on his drink. He puts it down on the pool chair right between his thighs, sitting up straight and facing his best friend properly. "She's right."

Palm blows out a sigh. "Must be pretty special, that man."

"He is," Killua answers right away, making Palm raise her eyebrows. Killua sighs, squinting up at the sun. "Listen, Palm. Gon is... He's a great man. He may be old, and... and overly experienced, truly more intelligent than me and could probably, I mean—," Killua laughs slyly, "well, I mean, he definitely could. Like, manipulate me and say all these nice things just to make me do things he so wishes me to do so, but. But fuck that, Palm. He's great, alright? He cares about me. Like, I can feel it. He totally cares about me. About us. And he just didn't—he didn't take me away from PB just so he could... he could..."

"What?" Palm mutters, blinking passively at him. "Just so he could fuck you?"

Killua nods weakly. "Yeah..."

Palm rubs her temples before starting talking again, rendering a mental wince from Killua, because oh fuck, no, here comes her reprimanding. "Look, Kil. It's okay, okay? Shit happens, you ought to know that, must've seen that happen. If a man fucks you over like this, it's fine, I get it, I've been there—"

Killua bolts right up.

"Palm. Stop it. You're making it sound like Gon _bought_ me, or—or used me just for sex. Which, it's not that. It wasn't that at all." He starts pacing, closing his eyes and remembering back to when he first met Gon. Those eyes, those lips, that nose, that smile, that...stance. Killua looks down at Palm; they are not the same. Killua is not a fucked-over like she once had been. "Listen, woman. I'm gone for Gon not because he bribed me into it. I'm gone for Gon because I felt something alluring from him. Gon is... he is most indisputably something else; we are something else. When he smiles at me, I know it's real and not for show. When he buys me things, I know it came from the heart—as if he really did think of me as he bought that shirt, as he bought that phone, as he bought those shoes, and that when he handed me them, he knew they'd make me happy. Like, so what? He's _rich_ , so he _can_." Killua sucks in a deep breath, and then breathes out. "I know he cares for me, Palm. He cares for us. Our...our whatever-this-is-called is something else, I just know it. I'm not someone he uses for his business. I've faith in him. _I do_."

Silence washes over them as soon as Killua's finished his little frustrated speech, chest heaving maniacally, and Palm from where she's sat looks as though she's been lectured by her mother all over again—back when Knov, her husband, whom she had caught cheating on her all those months ago and made her bawl her eyes out, became the reason for her mother, Killua's aunt, to yell at her saying, " _What did I tell you, young lady? You should've listened to me and just married Ikalgo instead! I knew the likes of Knov couldn't be trusted!_ "

And really, Killua wants to feel guilty but he's not. He just is not. Well, she asked for it, didn't she? Killua is not a fucked-over. He's not her. Gon wouldn't do that kind of shit to him. Gon wouldn't do any shitty thing to him, in fact. Knov is a douche bag. Very far from the gentleman, and posh, and delicate Latinx Gon Freecss that Killua has come to know; very different from the man who brought colors to Killua's once black and white life.

"Fine then," Palm then says after a while, voice low and a bit gravelly, educing a very subtle gasp from Killua. She chances Killua a look at that, and then rolls her shoulders as if to say _you're lucky I'm not in the mood to argue_ before flopping back down on the pool chair again. "Fine," she repeats, firmer this time and finality etched to her voice, making Killua's own shoulders relax. It has Killua shutting his mouth in an instant, and sitting slowly on the pool chair again, mirroring Palm and enjoying the rest of the afternoon without much to say.

They don't speak about Gon ever again after that, uncovering the drugs and the painting-related business they have under their noses, et cetera, but instead they talk about Palm's divorce papers with Knov, with Killua braiding Bee's short, brunette cherubic curly hair that is, sipping on more sodas and munching on fries.

The day ends and Killua doesn't apologize for probably triggering something in Palm's mind.

**~*~**

It's taken a whole of two weeks of nothing but him and his apartment, the television and his couch, the mailbox and his laptop, the bed and his pillows, before Killua's finally woken to the probable fact that Gon, perhaps, isn't coming home to him soon, and therefore he's once and for all looked for a new job instead of living like a monk alone, thanks to his friend Fugetsu who knows all places and people where Killua can make use of his talent.

Ever since Gon has gone, Killua's taken the opportunity to write more songs with his guitar accompanying him. He makes them mostly by his balcony, viewing the loveliness of his town from his building, drinking in the changing hues of the clouds as time passes before him.

They're songs about what he and Gon have experienced over the past months. About the drugs, the feeling of being high substantially, about the car rides and the fancy wines—those magical days spent in Coney Island, and that one time when Gon called the police for him, like, shit, _that one was wild_. He actually called a whole bunch of cops just because he thought Killua wouldn't know his way back to the hotel.

If Gon isn't just as into this relationship as he is, then...fuck. Fuck that, because he sure is.

But Gon's never called him again though, is the thing, just drops texts each day telling him about his day and the art gallery progression, and nothing more. And like, it hurts Killua, alright. Being taken for granted like this and all... being set aside all in the meantime. But what can Killua do? Gon is a fucking busy man, and _an actual adult_ , whereas Killua—he is just someone Gon met months ago by the neighborhood. The one Gon took to elegant places, the one Gon took to their dreamland, like a freaking _kid_. He pretty much hasn't the right to demand more than just sex. Or more than just texts. He can't just...ask Gon to fly home, because who does he think he is to do such?

Killua shakes all thoughts, heart aching severely in his chest. He misses Gon so fucking bad... But he has to damn focus right now. He's sticking to his composed songs. Right.

Killua's gonna sing some of his new songs tonight, has readied himself for this moment once it comes, and now he's just adjusting his shirt as he looks at himself on the mirror inside his very own new dressing room. It's just his third night at Foxy Moonlight, his audience here all brand new to him and stage still rather unfamiliar, but he feels quite at home despite any of that anyhow. Because this is what Killua does, isn't it. Singing. _Performing_. This is what he does best—sharing his talent of singing and songwriting to his small yet perfect crowd, his men, his boys. And places like this is where he finds peace and welcoming auras... this is his comfort zone.

_His forte._

"Killua, babe, you'll be up in five. Be ready, yeah? And best of luck!" It's his friend Fugetsu by the door who's talking, grinning at him with her thumbs all up.

Killua smiles widely at her in turn, doing a quick twirl holding his customized mic—the one with the purple tape. "How do I look?" He asks.

He's wearing one of the button-up shirts Gon bought him months prior, the color pink one with flowers in them, with his blue jeans accentuating his look and his white kicks as well, silver locks longer now, curling at the back of his neck. Fugetsu makes a show of putting a hand under her chin as she gives him a once-over, as though inspecting him fully, before she breaks into a knowing smirk and says, "Approved," in a husky drawl.

Killua can't help grin giddily at hearing that, very much happy and contented straight away, just because Fugetsu is a fashion guru, and that what she says shall be put into full consideration.

Five minutes tops to his wait, someone from the crew finally calls him up and tells him it's his turn. Killua picks up his guitar then and walks out the dressing room while pulling his hair tie off letting his other locks free, taking over the stage in one swift whoop.

Just like his other two nights of warm-up performance here in Foxy Moonlight, the crowd is once again hyped and lively—probably livelier than his crowd back in Peach Berries—and they're practically howling like hungry wolves as though they've been starved for centuries, anticipating for seeing someone perform on stage and sing songs to their awaiting hearts, always seemingly happy to just, like, clap for you, cheer for you. Killua finds it absolutely incredible. He feels like a star—a ruler of one's world. He's happy to show what he's got.

"Good evening, folks, it's me again, Killua," greets Killua warmly through his own hooked up microphone, lit up cigarette in his other hand, a smile on his lips lingering just for everyone to devour. He puffs once and blows white smoke, smiling at the crowd.

"Killua Zoldyck! Blow our minds with your composes!" One audience shouts, clapping so hard. Killua blows a kiss their way, waving afterwards.

"So, I've got a few new songs to sing to you lots tonight," he says, grinning wickedly at everyone, faces of men scattered under the dim lights of the bar wolf-whistling for him. "And again, I need to start with something. Hope you like this one." Killua finishes his cigarette and crushes it on the floor, situates his guitar around his shoulder and arm, and then stars strumming the tune to _Summer Wine_ , his new masterpiece. " _Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring... My summer wine is really made from all these things._ "

He faces the crowd, chin tilted up, eyes searching the crowd of neglecting man. He strums the strings earnestly. " _I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to... A song that I had only sang to just a few; he saw my silver spurs and said let's pass some time... And I will give to you, summer wine. Ohh-oh-oh... summer wine._ "

**~*~**

The last song Killua sings for the crowd is _Lucky Ones_ , earning cheeky winks from customers, before he's finally being let off, followed by the ear-bursting applause every drunk man has in store for his heartfelt performance, as they so insist it is.

He jumps off the stage, bringing his mic and guitar with him, lighter and pack of cigarettes in his pockets. He whips out a mango flavored bubble gum and pops it into his mouth, chewing obscenely as he meets up with Fugetsu at the back for a high five. "You did awesome, Kil!"

"Thanks." He giggles, letting her give him a one-armed hug.

Fugetsu pulls away quick, looking up at Killua as she ruffles his hair just like what Palm used to do to him back in the days. "By the way, Killua, someone's looking for you earlier."

"What?" Killua narrows his eyes, ears perking up. Could it be...

"Yeah, I think they're using the bathroom right now though, but try checking the dressing room, see if they got back in there." Fugetsu shrugs, like it's no big deal. _That doesn't seem like him then_ , Killua deems. His heart drops.

"Uhm. Okay. Anyway, thanks again."

"Sure! No problem." She winks at him, adjusting her stuff in her arms. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you." Fugetsu pushes past him just as soon as he drops his eyes, and out the bar she goes with her bag and hat and phone, as if she's in a hurry. It's only Tuesday, isn't it? What's the rush? Jeez.

Killua shakes his head and proceeds to go to the dressing room minutely so. He stops at the closed door to stare at it for a moment, before turning the doorknob and—

He almost drops his guitar to the floor.

Surrounding the dressing room, the dresser, the settee, and every possible corner of the room, are bouquets of colorful, wonderful flowers smelling of mixed sweet fragrances and _nature_ , and Killua's glued to his spot, because that—the one who's standing right at the middle of the room is—

" _Hola, amor._ " Gon smiles sexily, wolfish smirk flashing before Killua. "I missed you."

"Ho-ho... hola... Fuck." Killua chokes on air, can't fucking help it, eyes stinging for some reason, just by having them laid on _Gon in flesh_ yet again after so many weeks of not happening so. And—oh my. " _Gon_ —fuck. You're...you're really here?" He squeaks.

Slowly now, Gon frowns at him, eyebrows knotting together and apologies in his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he's charging towards Killua out of the sudden, pulling him into a massive warm embrace, holding tightly around his waist and nape. Killua's dropped his things on the floor by then, and he's burying his face at the crook of Gon's neck, arms wrapped around his torso and breathing him all in. His familiar homey scent—his expensive homey, musky, millionaire scent. His million dollar man is back, and he's wearing one of his fancy suits again, hair disheveled into a gorgeous quiff, face ever so seamless and dreamy and—fuck. He's back. _He's really, truly back._

"Sshh...there, there. I'm back, baby. And I'm never leaving you like that ever again, I promise you. I promise you..." Gon rasps and murmurs in his ear, pressing soft kisses into his hair over and over again, can't stop for the life of him—would not stop for anything.

Killua sniffs. "I fucking missed you so much, _you ass_. You have no idea. You didn't... you didn't call me...!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was sorting out some things in Spain," Gon tells him. "But believe me when I say this; you're all I've been thinking about while I was away, and you're all I see. Your name is what I always mention to Katarina and Mateo... to Leorio, my assistant. My stay there was supposed to be about distancing from you—because I must admit when you got confined it scared me—but then again instead, the stay I had there just made me realize a lot of things concerning you."

Having heard all this, Killua braves pulling away at the hug just so he can spare Gon a look. "Yeah?" he murmurs in question, letting Gon study his face and wipe at the tears staining his cheeks.

"Yeah," Gon says back in affirmation, voice hushed and eyes glassy. "And we should probably talk about it...soon. I've got all the time anyway. We do."

Nodding his head, Killua kisses Gon on the mouth and presses their foreheads together as he pulls away. "Tell me all about it whenever you're ready then, I'm all ears."

"Mhm... I know. You always are, Killua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update :(  
> I was binging Kakegurui!!! :""""D  
> My lesbian heart tingled so hard LOL
> 
> Also, yooo. Read my new bot kil fic? :3 it's just there somewhere hihi
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this again, loves!! Hope you liked it.  
> The next one is going to be the last chapter, then there will be an epilogue after that!  
> THEN A WHOLE ASS SEQUEL ;)
> 
> Okie. Byiee for now, again.


	10. Abajo en la costa oeste con Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallery launch!

♡♡♡♡

Killua and Gon didn't talk about them yet. Not yet.

What they did after their little reunion was drop by to a fancy restaurant for a lavish dinner, with Killua tearing up as he was overwhelmed by Gon's unannounced return after not just a month but beyond that and but with a bunch of Killua's favorite flowers, series of apologies and I miss you's added to the mix. It was quite... romantic per se, with Gon asking Killua if he was alright every minute and checking up on his mother again despite everything, whether or not she's still against the two of them and the like. Awfully romantic he had been. Killua literally had lost his voice and all other taunting thoughts.

They went back to Gon's place after that as well, the freshly returned man driving and Killua sitting at the back together with the millions of roses yet in their wrappers, just before the night finally ended; instead of talking about where they stand now with their relationship, Killua had suggested they slept everything off firstly, call it a night and just go back to solving whatever problem it is they have some other lesser inconvenient time and all, putting Gon's jetlag to consideration. Besides, Killua was tired too, and his eyes had gone red from crying so much that they hurt, and he just really wanted to cuddle with Gon, kiss him goodnight and be tucked securely to bed.

They have all the time they need anyway, he convinced himself before closing his eyes, letting the old man spoon him to a deep, dreamless slumber.

So far Killua thinks they're fine. Well, he hopes they are anyway—he doesn't think he can handle any more separation blues with Gon, he just can't. They've been separated enough and it wasn't the best feeling he's ever felt his life. Everything felt so disastrous and sad and he was just so lonely. Days without Gon felt so wrong and were fucking stupid. It was like... it had to be GonandKillua, not just Killua. Just Killua was pathetic and pathetic and remorseful.

Killua sighs to himself, facing the whole body mirror Palm has in the master's bedroom, tracking the look on his outfit for tonight's event. It's the day Gon and his crew will be launching the art gallery of his paintings of Killua over the past months, and Killua feels quite... excited about it, he supposes. It's not like he has other options for what he should feel about this anyway. Gon is, no doubt, the love of his life, so really there's nothing else he should be feeling but happiness for the old man's success. He's worked hard on this, even right from the start of their unfathomable relationship, and he made it about Killua as well and not just about business and money and himself, which is generous and thoughtful of him, so...

So Killua sucks in a deep breath and proceeds to tie the silky black necktie around his neck, pulling it properly to finish his look—black ripped skinnies, suits and ties and leather oxfords. Well. He looks rather... elegant.

"You look great, bro," Palm says from behind him with a click of her tongue, startling him a bit into whipping around and facing her, Palm shooting him a smile of approval from the bed. She isn't coming tonight, only Killua is, although Gon invited her and his mother Kikyo to this particular event. Gon seemed well receiving No's from them; he said he understood their decisions just fine. Killua couldn't be bothered to pinpoint someone to blame, considering what happened the last time Kikyo and Gon met.

"Thank you, Palm. I really needed that." He smiles at her. She nods and looks down at her phone, tapping on the screen. Killua turns back to the mirror to start sorting his hair out, fluffing it up.

Moments to his preparation, a car honking from the outside sends through a message that it's time he runs downstairs to meet up with his million dollar man; Killua isn't deterred anyhow. He's still got to wear his rings and bracelets and necklace. Palm does the honor of calling out on Gon out the window then. "He'll be down in two!"

"Alright! Tell him to take his time, Palm! This is his event, not any else's!" Comes Gon's response to that. Killua can't help smile just a little bit to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up and heart enlarge in his chest, butterflies fluttering in an instant in his tummy. He thinks maybe Gon loves him too.

_He hopes Gon loves him too..._

How will he know though if he doesn't ask him?

But fuck it, Killua can't. He just...can't. Because what if Gon really doesn't? Killua will fuck everything up if he asks him now. Shit.

Swallowing all the questions bothering him all for the sake of his sanity to stay with him, Killua finishes up at last and turns to Palm by the window. He walks toward her and she opens her arms for him immediately—they have a little bestie hug, inhaling each other in. She taps him on the back twice, wishing him luck. And Killua just closes his eyes and accepts just that, keeping it all for everything that's bound to happen before tonight ends.

"Love you, Palm. And...thank you."

"Don't mention it, Kil. I love you too anyway, you little bugger."

Killua laughs softly, nodding against the side of her neck. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

As they step away from the hug, Palm has this fond smile on her face and Killua thinks he'll have that image engraved to his memory and soul for only forever. He's thankful to have a best friend like Palm.

**~*~**

Killua walks down the staircase until he's at the living area of Palm's humble shack, smoothing down his suit and checking his shoes whether they're dust-free or summat. They're seamless.

Looking back up the stairs, Killua locks eyes with Palm from the top of it who now has Bee in her arms, and she waves at him her farewell with a wink of good luck for the last time tonight. Killua accepts either with a nod, winking back at her, and then the next thing is he's stepping out of the heavily humidified night that is LA, fast faced with the gorgeous ride of one Latino Gon Freecss just merely steps away him.

He strides forward with practiced ease at that, letting Gon's driver for tonight, Riley, to open the door for him, murmuring his thanks in return.

And then there's him. Seated at the other far corner of the black limousine, one leg crossed over the other, wearing a silk tux hugging his curvy body...his perfect, delicious frame, is none other than Gon. Killua notices belatedly the iPhone he clutches in his right hand; he ignores it.

"Hey," Killua says softly as he climbs in and sits down, Gon immediately scooting closer to him.

" _Hola_ , darling," Gon says just as softly back then, voice raspier than ever, cupping his right cheek and pecking him on the mouth. "Look gorgeous. Stunning."

"As you are, Gon," Killua mutters shyly, blush creeping up his neck and down to his dick. It's surreal how just being near Gon again after a couple of hours can do things to him, really. Like naughty, kinky things. Killua brushes the thought off, focuses on the now where Gon is once again lifting up his iPhone and punching keys onto it, the car starting down the road and some background song booming inside the fancy air-conditioned limousine.

Settling back and as the vehicle goes, Killua next to Gon spends the next fifteen minutes clenching and unclenching his clammy fists listening to Bon Iver play their hearts out. The trip to the launching gallery, mostly as it turns out, is filled with silence and inexplicable tension... for some unidentifiable reason. Killua hasn't a clue as to why it's like that. Why instead of Gon actually acknowledging the fact that _hey, would you look at that, we're here again. Alone. Together. In a car with you looking so fuckable in that suit. Maybe I should do something about that_ , he's entirely focused on his cellphone and is not thinking about just that.

Killua inwardly sighs, worrying his lower lip with his index finger and thumb, pinching anxiously and chancing glances Gon's way more than he likes to admit. The old man looks his way, catches his eyes and holds his gaze. He reaches a hand out and Killua has to take in a sharp breath because there—right where Gon held him—is one of his weaknesses. His thigh. Warm palm (Gon's warm palm) against cooling thigh. Killua slowly puffs out the air from his lungs, relaxing back in his seat and looking out the window.

And so their ride goes on without the two of them speaking a word or two.

**~*~**

_**Cielo Ungodly Posture, Otherworldly Beauty: Innocence Lost**_ , reads the big black and red bold, cursive lettering of the gallery coming into view before Killua, mills of guests and expensive cars flooding the longevity of the road for it.

Had the ride been quiet for the entirety of it and the road sturdy for Killua, it is all worth it in the end anyway. Aside from the fact Gon's clung to his piece of meat during the killing silence they had ongoing, just the sight of this constructed gallery all for Killua from Gon, _oh my gosh_ , is making it all wonderful and surreal and okay for Killua in the least.

Despite there is clearly something wrong with Gon. That they are playing some sort of distancing game here. He hasn't spoken much to Killua ever since they reunited this evening...

Looking ahead and out the limo, brushing off other thoughts, Killua inspects with his own two eyes the other expensive cars arriving to the gallery before they do so. Streetlights against porcelain windows; blinding shininess of grand vehicles and personal chauffeurs opening car doors for passengers. And then, rich, expensive looking people getting out of them. Of those important rides.

 _Damn_ , he thinks. Silky dresses, high heels, shining long gowns, thick furry coats and shoals, pearls around the ladies' necks, hired hairdresser quality hairdos, tuxedos for the guys, neck and bow ties, signature leather shoes and—

Jesus Christ. What has Killua even gotten himself into? This is... not him. Totally different from the usual places or events he's been in. Do they really have to go in there, be with those people? Rich people? Do they really have to get out of this car? Out of this temporary safe space? What if they judge Killua and his outfit for tonight? Tonight that Gon says is his. This night.

Killua looks up at Gon, blinking dazedly, and boy does Gpn seem rather confused...about something...as he fixes Killua a look.

"Dear, I've been calling your name," Gon says then. Gently. Ever the gentleman he is.

But wait, _what?_

"Have you?" Killua says dumbly. Gon nods, and then he puts a hand on Killua's forehead as though he's feeling his temperature. Which, yeah, he probably is. But why? "I'm sorry. I spaced..."

"It's 'kay, Killua. But oh, you are hot. Are you ill?" Gon asks in a slyly worried voice, accent thick as ever. "Do you need to go to the hospital? I can cancel the event for you, _mi amor_."

"What?" He blinks. "Oh, uh. No, Gon. Please, let's just...go."

"Are you sure?"

Killua nods. "Yes, of course. I know this is very important to you. You've worked months on end for this gallery launch to happen, and I respect that you need this, so. So we're doing this. Together, yeah?" _Together_. _Despite the fact that I think I'm gonna be sick. All these people... rich! People!_

"Alright, _amor_. We're going in then. Just hold my hand."

As they finally get to the front of the entrance, Killua finally sees the entirety of the outside look of the gallery itself. From what he can make out, it's at least two stories with high walls and wide, lengthy square meters... with probably round staircases inside that may lead up to some sort of... balcony. Or mezzanine, perhaps. Which, fancy. This is proper fancy. He gulps inwardly.

"Yes," he says to Gon after a short pause, and they clasp hands. Their driver getting out the car has the show on the road's sounds fill the air and Killua's ears momentarily. And that has made Killua's heart leap in terror, because fuck. This is happening.

Their car door, the one where Killua is sat near, opens up as inevitably and there stood Riley smiling at him offering a hand. Killua doesn't need to be signaled twice. He takes Riley's hand, not taking his other off Gon's grip, and climbs off the limo with Gon in tow. Getting blinded right then is an understatement once flashing of many cameras shoot toward Killua's existence. And Gon. And Riley, probably. Oh, whatever, Killua can't see a fucking thing, there's just too many of them.

It's loud. It's packed. It's rich-studded. He can hear various calls from various people. Hear different languages, but mostly Spanish. Killua feels out of place. There is just so many things and people that are surrounding him—those he isn't used to. It's horrendous. And he hopes not for long.

" _Amor_." He hears Gon say. "Come with me, we're going in."

Nodding slowly, Killua lets Gon pull him and toward the doors of the gallery. They walk on red carpet. Wow. Looking back, Killua sees another car pull up as Riley drives off the curb, and—

A woman in black shimmering dress comes out of it.

Katarina. Is that...? Isn't that Gon's daughter?

Oh, of course. This is Gon's gallery being launched here, isn't it? Of course his family would be here.

But wait. There's another one. A man.

"You still with me, babe?" Asks Gon next to him out the sudden. Killua whips his head to face him and nods, forgetting whoever was that he saw just now. Gon leans down and kisses his forehead. "Good, because I want you to check this out..."

"Check what out?"

And they get inside the gallery exhibit hand in hand.

Killua can't quite breathe.

**~*~**

Chandeliers hang from high ceilings and tall walls made by white bricks stand grandly around Killua. Waiters in proper suits cater around several faceless people with diamonds in their bodies champagne and sweets. Everything looks gold. Looks immaculate. Ornate. And Killua's mind is scattered.

His eyes wander aimlessly. The place. This place is what months ago were. This place is what he and Gon are. This place is what their relationship has been. Killua and Gon _are_ this gallery.

His face, his body, his silver white locks. They're everywhere inside this gallery. Gon's creations.

His skin, his tattoos, his ass. They're in this fancy zone. All for the guests to see. Gon's paintings.

His smile, his sleeping figure, his morning look. They're here for people to look at and admire. Those days when Gon woke up next to him in bed. Those times he woke up to Gon smiling down at his sleepy body, holding up a paintbrush.

Tall, short, girl, boy, man, woman, drunk, sober, half drunk. All and any kind of people inside this Killua-sort-of-hall. They are looking at paintings of him. _Of Killua_. All made by Gon. Are they... are they smiling because of it? Happy? Proud? Amused?

_...Judging?_

Killua is mostly naked in them. People see his ass. His nipples. His body. So are they judging?

"Killua."

Killua gets pulled out of his own trance slowly. "Gon." He almost hears himself breathe out. And then he looks at him. The old man is smiling crookedly, eyes empty and stance fidgety.

"Did you like it?"

Speechless, rooted to his spot, Killua in the least manages to nod his affirmation and lean in to give Gon a wet, soft kiss on the mouth. Gon kisses him back, but unlike their usual kisses, not as eager, not as solid. Killua pulls back at that and blinks back the threatening to break tears from his eyes. Gon really is acting strange tonight. What even happened back in Spain when he left Killua for quite too long, didn't call him, didn't reach him? Did he... oh my gosh, did Gon get back with his ex-husband? Was that—

The man with Gon's daughter. Who was that? Was that Mateo...?

Was that—

Gon disrupts Killua's train of thoughts as he puts a hand at the small of Killua's back. He whispers in his ear, "Look around you, _mi amor_..." Killua does.

Everyone—all the guests, the rich people Killua is referring to as—is looking at their direction. "They're looking at us. Why are they looking at us, Gon? What's..."

"No, baby," Gon says as a matter-of-factly. "They are looking at _you_. My star. The star of this event."

Killua's breath hitches against his throat, as he makes short-second eye contacts with several faces he's not and probably will never be familiar with. And he sees them smiling at him, lifting their glasses of champagne in a toast gesture at him, some nodding and some even winking. He tries his best to smile back. He succeeds mostly.

And for a moment there, he actually forgets about his slight dilemma.

**~*~**

There's turned out to be a little stage at the far corner of the gallery exhibit. (As well as a grand white piano on the side, some bookshelves with books for law in them.) And Gon gets up there after a while—after he and Killua have drank a few champagne and eaten some pink and purple macaroons, leaving Killua with Hisoka who has arrived a couple of minutes ago. He's been chatting with a man next to them by the bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening," Gon starts to say to the mic, looking out into the crowd as some spotlight lights him up, earning him glances and attention. "Isn't it such a beautiful night?" _Murmurs of agreement._ "I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to this event. For the launching of my very own new exhibit for this year's theme, sultry. And for celebrating with the success of it with me." Applauding and glass clinking. He lifts his glass of red wine in turn to that, nodding his head at them with such big bright smile.

Killua carries himself and focuses on the way Gon must be searching the crowd, applauding with the lot. He watches as the older man looks out—looking for someone. Killua stands back.

But then once such fiery amber eyes (that are looking hazel under the spotlight as of the moment) lock with Killua's blue ones, Gon once again speaks over the crowd and the ballad background song with ease, "If you haven't noticed... did not know... the beauty in those paintings, as a matter of fact, is among us tonight."

Heart beats fast...

"Killua Zoldyck, everyone," Gon says in a purely proud voice. Killua can't be wrong about that one. "Please, darling, come up stage with me."

"Go on, love," Hisoka whispers next to him, mirthful. Killua has no other choice but to comply. He moves through the crowd that is once again giving him full, quiet attention, and makes it to the stage where Gon is holding a hand out.

Killua gets up there with him, their hands intertwined. Killua just then remembers that Mateo is here, and he's probably witnessing all of this unfold before him.

"This is him, ladies and gentlemen. The show. The masterpiece in flesh. The reason this event is being held right at this very moment." Gon lifts up his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles. "Isn't he just ungodly?"

The crowd applaud and some sigh in awe, as though they're listening to some Disney story. It's all too weird and animated. But for some reason, Killua feels good about it.

As Gon proceeds with telling everyone to make themselves comfortable and wishing them to enjoy with the browsing of his exhibit, Killua has his sweet time looking over the guests and spot Hisoka on their spot. He's laughing, taking a sip on his champagne. And then he's walking towards someone who probably called on him, leaning forward and lending an ear.

It's the man who got out the car with Katarina.

Mateo. Gon's ex-husband. Killua feels himself swallow hugely, heartbeats racing double time. What is that man saying to Hisoka? And would you look at that... The best friend of the ex-husband, passing words to each other right now. They're close friends, surely. How can they not? Gon had been with Mateo for _years_. Hisoka is his best friend. It only makes sense they're that close—whispering on one's ear.

The three of them hung out back then...

Unlike Killua—he and Hisoka aren't even friends to begin with. He and Gon never mentioned others when it was just the two of them after all. All they did then was have sex, sleep and do drugs together... went to the hospital and... be scolded by his mother.

They never talked about other people but them. It was always just them. And... they were happy just like that. Or Killua is happy even with just that. He wonders if Gon is too.

**~*~**

After the speech Gon gave to their guests, he and Killua go down the stage and let the violinists take over. They greet some of Gon's friends and Killua gets introduced to everyone in an all the more personal way.

He smiles, he laughs at the right times, and shakes people's hands as he states his name.

Some asks if he and Gon are an item, some congratulates them for their success, and some compliments Killua for his good features and blinding smiles as they say so. It's a fun night so far, and Killua's uneasiness from earlier is almost vanishing now...

"Hey there, baby," Gon says softly in Killua's ear, "enjoying yourself?"

Nodding once, Killua flashes Gon a genuine smile and mutters his, "Yes."

"Wonderful. This is all for you, you know..."

"I know," Killua murmurs, heart growing ten times bigger as his face grows hotter by the minute. Things Gon do to him.

Stepping into his space, Gon, Killua feels slender fingers under his chin as the older man urges his head to look up. Killua obliges, the born sub he is. "Killua, babe."

"Yes, Gon?"

Gon looks at him in the eyes. Ambers burning through sapphires. His mouth opens. "About the... about the talk. If you know what I mean?" He searches Killua's eyes, and Killua thinks he doesn't have to. Killua already gets what he's implying. "The talk about us."

He's right.

"Yeah," Killua says. "I've been thinking about that all day, actually. Or ever since you came—"

" _Hola, Señor Freecss!_ "

Gon looks at Killua, eyes immediately engaged in communication. He sighs. "Excuse me, _mi_ _amor_. Be right back." He plants his lips against Killua's cheek, hand at the back of his head, and then leaves with his glass of wine. Killua watches him go, back retreating from him and greeting yet another bunch of guests in gowns and tuxedos.

His million dollar man. Look at that. That ass behind those trousers, that wolf stance in that suit. His alpha... His Gon. He bites at his lower lip.

Killua slumps back against the bar and blows out a sigh. Gon finally mentioned _the talk_. He smiles on the ground, thinking about what might happen when Gon comes back. Will he bring Killua home from then? Talk about them in the limo, on their way home? Back at Gon's home in Beverly Hills?

Killua suddenly wants to celebrate on his own _—_ not because he's the star tonight, but because Gon is also thinking about 'them' after all. Killua asks the bartender for another drink.

**~*~**

Minutes to his alone time had been about relaxing with whiskey and still being congratulated by people. Some even tried hitting on him and drunk women almost kissing him as they jumped him, but of course, Killua was quick to get away. In the end their husbands or friends said their apologies, and then they were leaving but not without asking for pictures with him. Which well, that was...new. Sure, Killua's used to people knowing him because he's a singer, but.

But that is different. That's when he sings in pubs, in front of drunk men straight out of work. Sweaty old buffs driving trucks and motorcycles, wolf whistling amongst the crowd and wanting to bend him on tables just to fuck him.

This—this is another story.

Here, Killua is praised because of his beauty. His face, his body, his hair, and his smile. Here, Killua is a fragile china cup, adored by everyone. Here, Killua is a different kind of star. He's a model instead of a performing singer, and it's...well, it's different.

_Another story. Entirely different career.  
_

Several pictures, hugs, handshakes and pecks in the cheeks from various people later, Killua finds that Gon is still not back. Killua gets another drink. Martini this time. He sips the red-orange liquid, letting the hotness together with its coldness coil against his throat, landing straight to his stomach and making him gag a little. He breathes in, breathes out. He's beginning to get dizzy.

From where he sits by the bar, Killua can see Katarina with her father, chatting away. She doesn't see Killua. Good. And so does Mateo. The old man is laughing with some people, constantly looking at the time on his watch. Poor guy, he's probably itching to get out of here now. The place is filled with his ex-husband's new kinda-boyfriend after all. If Killua were him, he'd probably wouldn't even come in the first place, fly all the way from Spain to California. What kind of effort even.

Anyway, Katarina seems to be looking for someone. Anyone. She's in a black dress with gold shoal around her shoulders, holding a silver purse and a glass of wine on the other...which reminds Killua of Gon yet again. Maybe it's with Gon where she inherited the love for wines. Killua's never seen Gon touch any other alcohol tonight except for the red wine. And even when they were alone back in Brooklyn. Aside from...his other narcotics, Gon seems to love his red wines.

"Hey," someone suddenly says beside Killua along the bar. Killua looks at the person.

It's a man. Probably about Gon's age. Tall, dark-haired, prominent-jawed and tailor-suited. He looks fine. Killua nods at him in return. "Hey."

"So... You and Freecss," the man begins to say, voice octave lower than when he said his hey, standing a bit too close for comfort next to Killua. He can almost smell the still-nameless man's breath—vodka and cherries—as well as his cologne for how invading of space he's being. And, it's very not like Gon. His smell. This stranger smells of Rolex watches and Axe flavored chocolate, hair put together by spray, unlike Gon. Gon whose sweat smells of all expensive stuff known to men. Gon whose breath smells of mint and vanilla. Gon who always, always smells of strong, thick leather and cash and Gucci.

He's not this guy. Killua wants Gon. _Now._

He sighs. "What about Gon and I?"

"Nothing, just..." The man trails off. And Killua can feel him leaning down to face him. Killua can only hold his breath and take a brief step back, because what the actual heck? "Tell me, pretty boy, how much did he pay you, huh? Did you guys fuck? How come he gets to have someone as beautiful as you? How? I mean, for a married man, I must say he's got great taste—"

"He's not married." Killua wasn't able to help himself, he snapped.

"What?"

He faces the man and pushes at his chest. He repeats, louder and firmer this time, "He's _not_ married." Slamming his glass against the bar, Killua glowers at the man and says, "Gon is a single man. He's _divorced_." Despite all the insults this man has thrown, that one thing was the only one that had Killua in rage, it seems... And it's no surprise to him. He... loves Gon.

Yes. That's right. Killua loves Gon. _He does!_

He's unconditionally, madly, deeply in love with Gon Freecss.

"Problems, gentlemen?" _Gon._ "Killua, Mr. Brighton. Problem? What's going on, _mi amor_?"

"Gon," Killua says in awe looking at Gon with wide eyes, relieved that Gon is finally back at their spot. In fact he's so relieved he hugs him.

"Hey, hey... what's wrong, baby?" Gon murmurs in his ear. "Did he do something? Tell me." It's actually still fascinating to Killua how Gon's voice can turn from sounding gentle to sounding dead pissed in seconds flat.

Killua pulls away and looks back at the man—Mr. Brighton—with raised brows. He looks damn terrified as fuck. _Coward_ , thinks Killua with a huff. It's obvious he and Gon know each other, this Brighton guy, probably through business or whichever. And this man has clearly seen better days. He knows he can't compete, and besides, this is Gon's territory. His event. He can kick him out with a flourish. And anyway, Gon has proven countless times how he's powerful enough to have whatever he wants from someone as is. So Killua probably would just let this asshole go.

"Nothing, Gon. Just getting a bit dizzy now is all," Killua lies with a smile on his face. Or part-lies anyway, since he really is feeling dizzy now because of the alcohol. Mr. Brighton at the sight of them hugging like this leaves then without another word, but not after Killua has given him the bird as he goes at least.

"I see. Well, I missed you, doll face," Gon tells him huskily; lips brushing slyly against earlobe. "I miss you all the time, you know that? People here keep on praising my works—my paintings of you. They claim you are elegant and the epitome of perfection. I agree with them all..."

Killua closes his eyes, placing his chin against Gon's shoulder. "You were brilliant, though. With your paintings of me. Every single one of them, Gon. They're... beautiful. Real talent. _You_ are the epitome of perfection."

"Thank you."

Killua pulls away from their hug. He fixes Gon a serious look. "Please, Gon," he says, "Thank _you_."

"Killua..."

"Yes?"

Gon smiles. And it's like the sun has risen from the sky, gray clouds dissipating as they give way for him. Only him. "I love you."

Killua tears up. And he wasn't able to help himself again. He jumped Gon as soon as he said those three words and engulfed him in for the biggest hug. "I love you!" He cries. "I love you, Gon! Oh, it feels so good to finally say that. Jesus Christ."

Gon chuckles. Sounding teary so, he does. And he hugs Killua back just as tight, one hand grabbing on Killua's ass cheek as if to get a point across that Killua is only his. Which, yes, always. Killua's been Gon's since that first time they kissed in Peach Berries, honestly...

"I love you so much you have no idea, _mi amor._.."

Killua sniffles. "Then I'm glad I know now, Gon," he sobs. "Because like, even if you are my kinda-boyfriend, I've still been so paranoid these past few weeks thinking of you, you bastard! Constantly missing you, always talking about you—thinking about us. Like, where we really stand in this relationship that we have!" He sighs, sniffing, slumping his shoulders down. "I felt so lost then..."

"Killua...baby, sshh. I'm so sorry it took me this long," Gon says softly, thumbing on Killua's tears. "But me too, _si_? Me too," says Gon loudly, cupping Killua's face and making him look up. Gon looks utterly breathtaking being all open and sincere like this. "I am in love with you. Always have been, Killua. No idea. You've no idea."

"I wish I always had an idea." Killua sighs.

"I am sorry, darlin'."

"Forgiven..."

"Hey."

"Hi?"

"I love you," Gon says again, now smiling that contagious smile of his. Killua doesn't stand a chance, as he smiles back. "Met my ex yet, _mi amor_? Come 'long, he's an okay guy. He's probably goin' t'love you and be envious of me for having someone like you. Come."

Killua wipes at his tears-stained cheeks as he lets Gon pull him and into the crowd. They meet with Mateo and Katarina by the other side of the gallery for real— _for real_ —and it's pretty professional. They're a bunch of professionals. And true to his words, Gon, his ex-husband truly is a nice man after all. Just not as nice as Gon of course, but. Killua will give him that. Especially since the man compliments him a lot. Just the same with what others have finally told him earlier though.

Katarina on the other hand tries to flirt with Killua again, just like when they first met, but doesn't get away with it this time though. Gon makes her get everyone more drinks for her actions without making it seem like he's getting territorial over Killua, despite they've got about loads of waiters wandering around the place anyway.

**~*~**

"So," Gon says after a while. Into Killua's skin while they're back in his limousine, on their way back home to Gon's white little mansion.

"So?" Killua shoots back, mirthful as he feels a whole lot giddy, sober now and happy. Red puffy eyes slightly droopy. He's definitely gonna sleep with Gon tonight.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Gon asks, biting on his earlobe and licking across where he left marks right after.

"No. It was... a very eventful and great evening. Thank you, Gon, for—"

"No, Killua," Gon rushes to say, pulling Killua closer against his chest. They're hugging in their seats, and Gon as usual is the big spoon behind Killua's slender frame. "You. _Gracias, mi amor._ You made all. This. This event. All possible for us, baby."

Smiling quiet to himself, Killua cranes his neck a bit—just a bit enough to kiss Gon on the corner of his mouth. "Okay then, Gon. You're welcome. And I..." _Another kiss._ "I very much love you."

Gon kisses him back. "And I love you most, doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read!  
> We still have an epilogue, then a sequel, that I will just add here as a series :)
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> If you wanna say hi,  
> My new ig: killunyan99


End file.
